<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Path of Least Resistance by puppiesandkittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148538">The Path of Least Resistance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppiesandkittens/pseuds/puppiesandkittens'>puppiesandkittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gentleman Jack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Pain, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppiesandkittens/pseuds/puppiesandkittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Lister is a brilliant Neurologist, her girlfriend Ann Walker owns and runs a successful flower shop. It was unlikely that these two would ever get together but they do.  They love each other and try to navigate life together but relationships are tough especially when they both want different things out of life.</p><p>And if you have read my last story you know how much i love to put these two at odds.  'So much drama, always with Anne.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As governments try to get COVID-19 under control and we basically have to quarantine ourselves, i thought i would write something to take our minds of our frightening reality right now.  My heart goes out to the families and friends who have lost loved ones around the world.</p><p>If any of you would like to comment on your situation at the moment i welcome it, in this age of technology we really can't have too much information.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you’ve dragged me to another bloody wedding” Anne was upset ‘Yet another quaint cute wedding of one of Ann’s one hundred friends.  She really didn’t have time for this.’</p><p>Ann shrunk into herself; she hated to feel like she had made Anne do something against her will.  </p><p>Last month Anne had complained, but she had said she would go; now on the drive to Halifax from London she hadn’t stopped complaining. It had been a draining four hour long drive.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Ann apologized again and Anne just seemed more annoyed every time she apologized, which made her feel worse.  </p><p>Ann continued, “We..we don’t have to stay long as soon as they are done in church we can leave.” She said quietly trying to make it up to Anne.</p><p>“No its fine” Anne said irritably, “It’s whose wedding again?”</p><p>“Caroline and John’s” Ann said quietly.</p><p>“Well, Caroline and whoever will expect you to stay for the reception won’t they?” Anne tried to tone down her impatience.</p><p>“I’d rather not” Ann said sadly looking out of the window. </p><p>Anne reached over to take her hand and Ann without even realizing it pulled her hand away.  </p><p>Anne’s temper flared, she hated when Ann pulled away from her and yet she could not find a way to bridge the widening gap between them that had started four months before.</p><p>Anne slammed her hand on the steering wheel and Ann jumped, “We aren’t going to spend four bloody hours driving just to stay half-an hour at your friend’s bloody wedding!”</p><p>Ann stayed quiet, knowing she couldn’t say anything that would appease Anne but she felt the tears and quickly took a tissue to wipe her eyes as they pulled into the church car park.</p><p>They entered the church and sat quietly in the pew, the people in the front turned politely and smiled at them, Ann smiled back.  Anne was already on her phone.</p><p>The wedding march played and everyone stood up Ann watched Caroline walk down the aisle, she looked beautiful and Ann smiled.  She wasn’t going to cry for her crumbling relationship.  She was going to be happy for her friend.  </p><p>The ceremony was so sincere and sweet, Ann had teared up as the couple recited their vows.  Anne had looked at her watch and sighed.</p><p>The reception was held at Halifax Marriott.  Anne and Ann found their table easily enough and as Anne pulled out Ann’s chair for her to sit, she couldn’t help running her fingertips over Ann’s soft skin.  Ann wanted to pull away but she froze instead and gave Anne a polite smile of thank you in front of the other guests sharing their table.  </p><p>Anne’s eyes flashed with anger that seemed to be always simmering just below the surface these days.  </p><p>“I’ll get us some drinks” Her smile was tight as she moved towards the bar.  Ann got up and went to put their present at the table with all the rest.  She took the opportunity to go up and hug her friend wishing them both a lot of happiness in the future. </p><p>“It’s so lovely you came Ann” Caroline whispered to her as they hugged.  </p><p>“I would not have missed it for the world darling” Ann whispered back.  “But I shan’t stay long Anne has an early day at the hospital tomorrow.”</p><p>“Of course” Caroline said at once, “It’s wonderful that Dr. Lister could make it at all.  Where is she?”</p><p>“She’s getting us some drinks, I’ll go back now so she won’t have to look for me” Ann smiled and walked away heading back to the table.</p><p>Anne was seated nursing a scotch and had a glass of champagne on the table waiting for her.  She watched Anne’s face and clocked that she was angry about something.</p><p>She sighed as she sat down, “Thank you for the champagne” Ann said as she sipped from the glass.</p><p>“Where were you?” It felt like loaded question.</p><p>“I went to congratulate Carol and John” </p><p>“Why didn’t you wait for me? We could have gone together.”</p><p>Ann sighed again, she could never do anything right these days.  “I’m sorry, I thought to spare you that, and also now that Caroline has seen me, and I have made our excuses we could head home as soon as you like.”</p><p>Anne drained her scotch and sat there brooding.  </p><p>“What is it now?” Ann was getting annoyed; she had bloody well taken enough of Anne and her foul ever occurring moods. Anne was a little startled and raised her eyebrow at her.</p><p>“You didn’t want to come in the first place and now that I have given you an easy exit that too isn’t good enough?” Ann drank some more champagne, it really was very good.</p><p>“I just thought we could have congratulated them as a couple, the way everyone else seemed to be doing.” Anne remarked.</p><p>“Well they are right god damned there, so you can bloody well go and congratulate them and this whole bloody day can be over.”</p><p>“It’s alright I don’t want to anymore, if it’s going to upset you.”</p><p>Ann blew out a breath in frustration.  This was so Anne to make her feel like she was the difficult one. She rubbed her forehead and drank some more champagne.</p><p>“Do you want another glass?” Anne asked trying to calm things down.</p><p>“No, I’m ready to leave.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Anne asked and Ann just shook her head in disbelief.  </p><p>“Yes” she got up and grabbed another glass of champagne as she left the hotel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive back was silent, Anne tried to make conversation but Ann had withdrawn into herself as she always fucking does, that outburst was the first time in a while she had seen Ann angry.</p><p>They had barely got into the flat when Anne was pushing Ann up against the door and kissing her roughly, her hands roaming all over Ann.  </p><p>Ann had worn a flowery chiffon dress that made her look elegant and sexy and Anne wasn’t blind to it.  Whatever was going on with them the sex was always good.</p><p>They kissed until they reached the bedroom, Anne pulled away and said, “I’ll be back in a minute, don’t take that dress off.”</p><p>She quickly went into the bathroom and came back with a bulge in her pants Ann felt a rush of wetness between her thighs.  Anne came up and kissed her roughly pushing her against the bedroom door.  Her hands lifted Ann’s thighs up so that she could fit between them.  Ann’s dress slid up and Ann could feel Anne’s cock pressing into her.  She moaned and unzipped Anne pulling her cock out at the same time one of Anne’s hands had pulled Ann’s knickers aside.  As Anne pushed into Ann, she groaned and pumped into Ann hard and fast.  Ann came just as fast and grew weak no longer holding up any part of herself.</p><p>Anne pulled out and then turned Ann so she could bend over and hold onto the desk near the door.  She unbuttoned her trousers and pulled Ann’s knickers down, the clothing pooling at their feet.  </p><p>She pressed into Ann again from behind and Ann moaned out loud. She held on to Ann’s shoulders as she thrust into Ann fast and fierce.  This time they both came, holding on to each other until they recovered.  As Anne pulled out, Ann, without a word pulled her knickers up and went into the bathroom.  </p><p>Anne heard the shower running and twisted her lips, every time they had sex now Ann’s first move was to wash away any trace of it, like she was trying to wash away Anne from her mind and body.</p><p>Anne quickly changed her clothes and left slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Ann came out changed into her night clothes and lay in bed.  She didn’t know what time Anne would be back and she no longer stayed up waiting for her.</p><p>Anne came back in the small hours of the morning to find Ann asleep in their bed; she got out of her clothes and joined Ann, pulling her into her arms.  ‘God, what a mess they have created but she still could not sleep without Ann.’</p><p>When she woke at five that morning, Ann had already moved away from her as if even in sleep Ann was rejecting her.  </p><p>She rubbed her face and got ready for her day leaving Ann asleep.  She looked in the fridge and pulled out the tupperware that held her lunch Ann had prepared for her the day before.</p><p>As soon as Ann heard the front door close she opened her eyes, a tear slid down and she felt she could no longer live this life, something had to give. </p><p>It hurt her now all the time to remember how much Anne had loved her and now they were like virtual strangers.</p><p>They had met when Anne had walked into her flower shop across from The National Hospital of Neurology and Neurosurgery, where she was one of the top doctors, to buy flowers for someone. </p><p>She never did get the flowers that day, she got Ann instead.  From the first moment, Anne pursued her relentlessly and being shy and never having a girlfriend before, Ann quickly fell for the gorgeous doctor.  </p><p>They never spent time apart after that, and all her friends had told her she was so lucky because Anne seemed to have fallen for her just as quick.</p><p>Within a month they had moved in together into Anne’s flat and lived together a blissful year being madly in love.</p><p>It all started to go downhill four months ago she remembered clearly what got them started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jedi level sabotage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were lying together on the sofa after making lazy Sunday afternoon love.  She was wrapped tightly in Anne’s arms, when she turned and faced her.</p><p>“Darling I think we should get married.” Ann said with a hopelessly in love face.  </p><p>Anne head shot up, “What?”</p><p>Ann kissed her lips and feeling very confident continued, “Yeah, we can get married, move into my house and then…” She wrapped her leg around Anne.  “Then maybe we can have a baby” Her smile was blissful but was soon broken as Anne leapt off the sofa.</p><p>“I’ve told you, I don’t believe in marriage, what we have is what suits me, and …and having a baby? I have never wanted children, what’s gotten into you?”</p><p>Ann stunned, sat up on the sofa adjusting her clothes as Anne sat down on the armchair facing her.</p><p>She continued as Ann tried to get over her shock, “What a piece of paper says makes no matter, we already have that.”</p><p>“Our people have fought for that right Anne, it does matter” Ann said quietly.  And..you never told me you didn’t want children.”</p><p>“It never came up” Anne defended, “YOU never told me you wanted any”</p><p>Gently Ann said “I’m sorry to spring it on you, it’s just that I feel settled with you, like what we have could last forever, and the more I think of it, the more I want that life with you.” Ann smiled.</p><p>“Well put it out of your head” Anne said roughly.  </p><p>Ann faced with that sort of determination could only nod, her heart breaking but she was wrong to just put Anne on the spot like that, they really had never discussed it.  Ann smiled a small smile and tried again.</p><p>“Will you at least think about it?”</p><p>“No” Anne shut her down immediately, “It has no place in my life, if what we have is not good enough for you, then we have a problem.” She then got up and left the flat without waiting for an answer. </p><p>When she got back in later that night, they had made love and Ann never brought up the subject again but the unfairness of it all still left a mark.</p><p>They, after a day or two had got back into their routine, Ann doing the cooking and cleaning and minding her shop and Anne coming home after exhausting days at the hospital to a hot meal and the arms of her partner.</p><p>Days passed and Ann could not get it out of her head, she had baby fever, they would pass by a park and Ann would gaze wistfully at the children playing. Anne would just pull her along and not address it.  </p><p>Ann started to bring home pamphlets from donor and fertility clinics, she hid them from Anne. The day Anne found them, their argument had been epic.</p><p>Anne had just finished a grueling fifteen hours at the hospital and while looking through the bedside table drawers for some Advil had stumbled across Ann’s leaflets, books and pamphlets. </p><p>She had come out of the bedroom and tossed everything unto the kitchen table.  Ann had jumped and turned around from washing the dishes.</p><p>“Why do you even have these?” Anne started.</p><p>“I was just looking through them, that’s all” She defended.</p><p>“Some of these, you have to go into the clinic to get, this isn’t just randomly looking through, this is actively seeking information.” She paused then, “Why Ann? I’ve told you already we are not going to do this!” Anne’s eyes were furious.</p><p>“There’s no harm in looking” Ann started.</p><p>“Yes there is god damned harm in looking, I’ve told you this is not going to happen, why can’t you just bloody well leave it alone?” Anne was shouting now and Ann had never heard her raise her voice to her or to be so vehement. </p><p>Her first instinct had been to back down but she wanted this, she wanted them to take the next step and she decided there and then to have the discussion.  In hindsight the timing may have been wrong but it was better to get it all out in the open.</p><p>“Anne I’m not asking for us to have a baby right away or even to get married right away, I just want you to think about it”  She continued though she saw Anne’s face grow red, “It’s not like I’m going to run off and get pregnant, all I’m asking is that you keep an open mind.” When Ann paused she saw <br/>Anne’s eyes grow black.</p><p>“I’ve told you no” She said quietly through her teeth, controlled rage echoing in every word.</p><p>“For God sakes Anne! We are adults I don’t know why we can’t have a discussion about it” She remembered holding her gaze trying to appeal to her better nature.</p><p>“This isn’t a discussion about whether to go on holiday or not, this is life changing, there is no deviation from this”   Anne furiously swiped her hand over all the reading material sending them flying all over the kitchen.  “I’m NOT going to wake up one morning and change my mind.  Nothing will make me change it, absolutely nothing Ann.” Her nostrils flared, “You are going to have to live with that from now on.”</p><p>Ann was beyond upset now, “I don’t have to live with anything, I can choose my own life!”</p><p>Anne was shook and Ann seeing the movement thought she might pass out but she gathered up her strength it seemed, to give one final blow.</p><p>“Right, you do that, but if you stay, just know I’m not going to marry you or have babies with you.” <br/>Then she turned and walked out the door, leaving Ann frustrated and sobbing at the kitchen table.</p><p>When Ann was finished crying, she got up and gathered up the documents and threw them all away.  She finished cleaning the kitchen and stored both their lunches in the fridge for the next day.  She had a bath and went to sleep.</p><p>Anne came back home a little while later and woke her up and for the first time ever, Ann called it sex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day set a pattern, she woke up, got everything ready, they went to work together kissed goodbye, came home had sex and did it all over again.  </p><p>Little by little her heart started freezing Anne out.  The fissures and cracks were being filled by numbness.  </p><p>Anne started to show her more attention like how they were before, she took more time when they were intimate together.  Ann’s body responded, her want for Anne never diminished only now, she never sought Anne out.  </p><p>She drew quietly inward, she never argued, just quietly accepted it.  Anne began to grow angry with her all the time and she could see the strain in Anne’s eyes, the fear that maybe one day she will come home and Ann will be gone.  </p><p>But she was powerless to help her.  Anne had made her choice and Ann kept reminding herself every day that Anne never saw a future with her and pretty soon she would grow tired of her.  </p><p>The fact that she said, that she didn’t want to marry her or have babies with her, not that she didn’t want to marry anyone or have babies with anyone, was a wound that could not heal. It broke her to know that Anne would never choose to be with her like that. </p><p>She knew from Anne herself, that when she was younger she had proposed to Mariana over and over again, only to be turned down time and time again.  </p><p>So every day, for four months, these words kept building like plaque on her heart, last night when she blew up at Anne, it was as if, she was finally coming out of that suffocating murky lake that she had been drowning in.</p><p>She got up and did her normal routine with no joy in her heart, went to work and came back to find Anne sitting on the sofa staring at a jewelry box on the coffee table. </p><p>She hung up her coat and then turned back to Anne, she looked haunted, her face drawn as if the thoughts that were bouncing around in her head gave her pain.  </p><p>“Come here” she said and Ann moved to sit beside her on the sofa.  “Here” she said sliding over the box to Ann.  </p><p>“What is it?” Ann asked her face blank.</p><p>“It’s what you want isn’t it?” She said it without looking at her.  </p><p>When Ann made no move to pick it up, Anne grabbed it and opened it pulling out a diamond and jade ring.  It was beautiful but Ann had stilled, not making any movements at all.</p><p>Anne grabbed her left hand and slid it almost roughly on Ann’s ring finger.  Ann didn’t stop her.</p><p>“Well” she said, “Aren’t you happy now? Aren’t you satisfied? Isn’t this what you wanted?” the questions were not questions they were rapid fire statements. </p><p>Ann just looked at her and Anne lost her temper, “Aren’t you going to leave me, if I don’t marry you? Isn’t that what you have been building up to for four bloody months?”</p><p>She grasped Ann’s chin to look into her eyes, Anne could see it she knew, see the resignation in her eyes, see the sadness, the disappointment, the heartbreak.  Her hand let go of her chin as if she had been burnt.  </p><p>Ann looked back down tears rolling down from her eyes, she looked back up at Anne then at the ring on her finger.  </p><p>Carefully, she lifted her hand and slid the ring off her finger.  She placed it on the table and then got up moving into the bedroom.</p><p>“It’s okay Anne” she said sadly, “You’ve made me not want it as much as you.”</p><p>Anne followed her and watched as she pulled out her overnight bag from the closet and started packing some of her clothes.  </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?!” Anne getting angry again.</p><p>“I’m leaving Anne” She said not turning around.</p><p>“The hell you are” Anne came across and pulled the bag away.</p><p>“Does it mean nothing to you that I’m finally giving in? You can get the bloody wedding you wanted?!” Anne shouted.</p><p>“We’re over” Ann said quietly again reaching for her bag. </p><p>Anne let go of it and grabbed her by the shoulders. She saw Anne reach for something within her and thought, ‘if you really want to be with someone it shouldn’t be this hard to make them happy should it?’</p><p>“Listen, listen to me Ann, we are not over, we are going to get married like you wanted and in a year or two we can talk about the baby thing alright?” She hands dropped from Ann’s shoulders to wrap around her.  Ann just stood still.</p><p>“Please baby” Anne begged, “Please don’t leave me” She started to kiss Ann, all over.  “I love you and..and I know you love me, I’m sorry, I messed up with the proposal just now, I still don’t see any need for it, but if that’s what will make you happy and we can be how we were, that’s what I’m willing to do.”</p><p>Ann pulled away, “No Anne, I wanted a life with you that we could meet together, not one where I have to drag you kicking and screaming into.” </p><p>Anne rushed in, “I..I do, I want it now”</p><p>Ann cupped Anne’s face, “We both know that isn’t true, you probably will never want to marry me but I won’t be a brick around your neck, keep the ring I’m sure you will meet someone one day, that you will want to marry and have that life with.”</p><p>The sound that came from Anne was one that Ann will never forget it was a mixture of pain, raw suffering and loss.</p><p>“Oh God, Ann believe me I want that with you” and Anne finally realized she meant it.  Sobbing she got down on her knees begging Ann not to leave.</p><p>Ann’s heart was breaking but she realized she had to be strong now for both their sakes, this was a hurdle too big for them to cross without one of them crashing face first into the ground.  </p><p>She stepped back, then bent raised Anne’s face and kissed her on the lips.  “You’ll probably thank me one day for this Anne” She said straightening up. She grabbed her bag and keys and without looking back at Anne sobbing on the floor, she left.</p><p>Ann’s strength left her when she reached her car, she got and in and cried all the way to her house.</p><p>The next day, she called her assistant at the flower shop and told her she would be taking some time off.  Her twenty year old sweet red headed assistant assured her that everything would be fine.  </p><p>She reminded her she was a phone call away if anything cropped up.  Then she booked a flight to Denmark packed her bags and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne had laid on the cold tile floor sobbing and eventually had fallen asleep, when she got up the next day she was stiff, sore and angry.  </p><p>She decided to leave Ann to stew for the whole day as she got into work.  When she passed she had seen the shop open so she knew Ann was there.  Thanking God she did not have any surgeries to do that day, she sat in her office trying to focus on her paperwork.  </p><p>Her mind kept going back to last night.  She had blown it she knew, the thing is in the four months that Ann had been quietly shutting her out, her sub-conscious had kept showing her pictures of them married with a baby.  </p><p>Though she still struggled against towing the line, absolutely nobody was going to give Anne Lister an ultimatum; she could not help but think about having a little blonde haired, blue-eyed Ann running around. </p><p>She had fought it so hard and to be fair Ann hadn’t given her an ultimatum, she could still picture her sweet face smiling happily when she told her they should get married and start a family.  </p><p>That day being Anne Lister, when it came to relationships, she sabotaged herself.  She had come out of her body and watched her react to Ann with a harshness she had never showed, a cruelty that now had her weeping with regret. </p><p>The next time she had been tired and furious when she found the pamphlets, she had dismissed Ann and her plea for a reasonable discussion and up to this day she had no reason why.  </p><p>She had thought getting married and starting a family was frightening, she had been wrong. Real fear happened when Ann blew up at her at the wedding and she knew then Ann was going to leave her.</p><p>She had to do something but she wasn’t going to allow Ann to see how much she needed her and how terrified she was of Ann leaving.  </p><p>Right now, she was aching for Ann, she got up and stood by her window looking out not even seeing the beautifully manicured lawn.  </p><p>Her mind went back to last night and Ann saying that she should keep the ring, that she would find someone she wanted to marry and have that life with. </p><p>She rubbed her hand over her heart, ‘why would Ann say that?  Then she remembered she had said 'you' not 'anyone.'  Ann knew she never wanted to get married, after Mariana, it had left a bad taste in her mouth.  She should have reminded Ann, she loathe the institution having seen it been made a mockery of but no she had to say 'you.'</p><p>She was a fucking idiot hands down.</p><p>She swiftly walked towards the elevators when she got out of the building she practically sprinted towards Ann’s flower shop.  </p><p>She walked in prepared to beg, to apologize, to plead with Ann to take her back.  </p><p>When she saw Margaret at the counter she pulled up and without so much as a greeting she said, “Where’s Ann?” her eyes already trained to the back of the shop to Ann’s storeroom. <br/>“Is she in the back?” She made to move. </p><p>Margaret held up her hand to stop her, she scoffed at Margaret and walked around the counter into the storeroom, “Ann” she called, she didn’t want to scare her if she was engrossed in stocktaking or something.  </p><p>“She’s not there” Margaret said in a bored voice having not moved from the counter.</p><p>Anne came back out, “Where is she? Did she stay home today?” and again made to move towards the door already pulling out her mobile.  </p><p>She dialed Ann’s number it went straight to voicemail.  She hung up and hit redial, holding up a finger to Margaret as she was about to say something.  Damn it voicemail again.  </p><p>She was preparing to dial again when Margaret said in the same bored tone, “She took a leave of absence for two months.”</p><p>“What?” Anne asked blinking rapidly not understanding what Margaret was saying.</p><p>Margaret continued as if Anne had never interrupted, “She said” Margaret now imitating Ann’s voice, “Maggie, I won’t be in for two months maybe three do you think you can handle it darling?” then Margaret finished in her own dreary voice, “I said yes I could, and now here we are.”</p><p>Anne tried to be patient with Margaret, “Did she say where she was going?”</p><p>“Nope”</p><p>“Did you ask?”</p><p>“Nope”</p><p>“Is that all she said?”</p><p>“Yep”</p><p>Anne was about to pull her hair out.</p><p>“Look pet, I don’t get paid to ask questions, if the boss lady says she not going to come in, she’s not going to come in, and that’s fine by me” Margaret shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>Anne left before she strangled Margaret.</p><p>While heading back to work to collect her car Anne called Elizabeth.  She answered immediately, she always did when Anne called, she was mostly, always constantly worried about her sister. Anne tried to be calm.</p><p>“Anne, what’s happened?”</p><p>“Nothing has happened Elizabeth, I was just wondering if you spoke with Ann today?”</p><p>“No, she hasn’t called, Wait, why are you asking me this, where is she?” At Elizabeth’s worried tone, she thought she had better tell her some of the story not all though.</p><p>“We had a row last night and she left to go back to her house.”</p><p>Anne jumped in her car and pulled off heading to Ann’s house. “I’m heading there now, if she calls you tell her I’m worried alright?”</p><p>Elizabeth said okay already thinking about hanging up to call her sister, Anne continued, “Elizabeth can you please ask her to call me?”</p><p>“I will” was all she got as Elizabeth hung up the phone.</p><p>While she was on the way to Ann’s Elizabeth called her back, without a greeting Anne  asked, “Did you talk to Ann?”</p><p>“Yes” Elizabeth was short, “Ann says for you not to worry, she is safe and having a bit of a holiday” and then she rung off without adding anything.</p><p>Anne still drove to Ann’s house and checked all over, Ann was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sound of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne was a wreck, a month had passed and every day, all her calls to Ann had gone to voicemail, she had left so many messages pleading with Ann to come home, now she was down to threats and guilt trips and still nothing. </p><p>The messages she typed out and sent all had blue notifications that Ann had seen them and still nothing. </p><p>She felt like she was losing her mind.  How could she even cope with this?  She couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep and her hands shook all the time.  </p><p>The bed felt enormous and after the first few nights of tossing and turning she decided to just lie on the sofa and try to sleep.  At least this way she could at least get an hour or two. </p><p>Everything in this damnable flat reminded her of Ann, this bloody sofa is where they first kissed after their first date. <br/>Ann’s lips were so soft and sweet, she had tried immediately to go further but she remembered Ann had stopped her, and they took it slow afterwards which, when it did happened it made it sweeter.  </p><p>Here too, was where she had turned Ann down when she suggested they get married and have a baby.</p><p>Then there were the torturous thoughts her mind inflicted on her, the images of Ann in someone else’s arms, her naked and coming for someone else, her being touched and kissed by someone else, in her heart she knew Ann would never do that, but then… </p><p>Those were the thoughts that made her leave her flat and walk for hours.</p><p>That same month, far away from home, it wasn’t any better for Ann.  Anne had been her whole world; she had been so deeply in love with her that she failed to see that Anne wasn’t as mad for her.  </p><p>She couldn’t have been could she? Otherwise they would have been on the same page as far as getting married and their relationship.  </p><p>She remembered how cruel Anne was to her, and then she would remember how adoring she was. </p><p>Then there were the body pains.  Her body missed Anne, she needed Anne to touch her like it was a drug.  </p><p>She listened and re-read all of Anne’s messages to come back to her, her desperate crying over the phone. Her soft heart wanted to comfort her and rush back but she now, had different plans for her life. </p><p>Plans that would not fit into Anne’s lifestyle no matter how much she promised that she would change.  </p><p>Anne Lister was a force, she was a star in her field of Neurosurgery, she was brilliant and beautiful and women fell for her, gay or straight. </p><p>Her confidence in the life she built, her abilities made her one of the most eligible women in London.  </p><p>How could Ann have ever hoped that she, with her shyness and insecurities could be the one she wanted to marry?  </p><p>She had over stepped the mark because Anne had made her feel for once confident, loved and needed.  Even rock stars needed someone to love them for who they were and Ann saw all of Anne.</p><p>Another month passed and Anne stopped trying, she had to accept the fact that Ann didn’t want to hear or speak to her. Anne picked herself up and threw herself into her work.  She was once again top surgeon at the hospital.  </p><p>She could only think now that for Ann, she was just a distant memory.</p><p>When she got home, she was so exhausted she fell asleep instantly and she welcomed it.  For the two months she had slept on the couch unable to face her empty bed.  </p><p>She never packed up any of Ann’s things, they were all there, Ann’s watch was on the nightstand on her side of the bed, Ann’s clothes were still picking up space on  her side of the closet, Ann’s toiletries were still laid out in the bathroom.  </p><p>Ann wasn’t there to clean or cook for her, so she hired a cleaning lady and lost weight. The love handles that she had gained had disappeared back into her body.  </p><p>She felt unloved and unwanted, she started going out again and when a petite blonde with blue eyes took her home, she had to get totally drunk to even think about sleeping with her. </p><p>All she ended up doing though was crying as the woman held her.  She thanked her in the morning and went home, she didn’t think she wanted to try sleeping with anyone again.  So began her dry spell, she didn’t have the energy or the interest in other women.</p><p>She tried so hard to get angry at Ann for leaving her but all she ended up doing was blaming herself.  </p><p>She couldn’t blame Ann; Ann had only loved her and had shown her so much love in so many ways that she felt so royally stupid for fucking it all up.  </p><p>She knew now, to her detriment what she had lost, no other woman would ever come close to Ann, selflessly loving and giving her all, to her.     </p><p>The third week of the fourth month without Ann because that’s how time moved for her now; with and without Ann, she passed near the shop and saw a blonde head go inside.  </p><p>She knew that head, she immediately pulled over, getting honked and flipped off by the other drivers. She didn’t care.  </p><p>As she opened the shop door the bell on the door rang and Ann looked up from behind the counter with a smile on her face.  </p><p>Anne stood still by the door watching her, Ann’s smile faltered and she took a deep breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne walked up to her, her eyes drinking in every detail of Ann’s face.  She looked healthy and flushed like she hadn’t ever suffered even once from being without her.  </p><p>“Hello” Ann said for the want of something else to say. Anne didn’t answer.</p><p>“How have you been?” Ann asked trying to bring a sense of normalcy into the awkwardness.</p><p>Anne surged forward and cupped Ann’s face, her thumb gently caressing her cheek.  Ann cupped her hand for a moment smiled and then moved Anne’s hand away.</p><p>They were interrupted by the bell ringing again, a tall blonde entered and without looking up said in a thick Danish accent, “Darling, you forgot your scarf” when she did look up, all three of them grew silent.  </p><p>The blonde approached Ann and wrapped the scarf around Ann’s neck, Ann mumbled thank you and the woman leaned in and pecked Ann on both cheeks. </p><p>“Hvem er det?” (Who is this?) She asked politely.</p><p>“Min eks kaereste” (My ex girlfriend) Ann murmured.</p><p>“Ahh” She turned to Anne. “Hallo” she said smiling.</p><p>Anne nodded.  Her blue eyes were deeper than Ann’s.  Anne felt a rush of blood to her head and she gripped the counter as Ann and this stranger chatted.  In all the scenarios she that had played in her head when she saw Ann again, none had even remotely conjured up Ann being with someone else. <br/>The woman smiled and then said, “Na jeg er vaek, onsaker mig held og lykke” (Well I’m off wish me luck).</p><p>“You don’t need it” Ann said back in English and smiled, her eyes following her out the door.</p><p>When she turned back to Anne, Anne’s eyes were boring a hole into her skull.</p><p>“I didn’t know you spoke Danish” Anne said trying to keep her jealousy and emotions in check.</p><p>“Oh, I just picked it up while I stayed there.” Ann was casual.</p><p>“Is that where you ran off too?” </p><p>“I didn’t run off anywhere Anne” </p><p>“Yeah well what do you call it?”</p><p>“We broke up!” Only back today and she and Anne were already getting into it.</p><p>“We, didn’t do anything” Anne stressed the ‘we’ and the ‘do.’</p><p>“That’s exactly right” Ann hit back, “You didn’t want to do a damned thing.”</p><p>“I bloody well proposed didn’t I?!”</p><p>“You call that a proposal?” Ann scoffed.</p><p>Anne blanched, she knew no self-respecting woman could have said yes to that, it was almost like she had wanted Ann to say no and when she got the no, she fell apart.</p><p>“So did the Dane propose to you yet? Is that why you look so…” she wanted to say gorgeous and happy but all that came out was, “Well-fed”</p><p>Ann snorted, “Are you trying to say I’m fat and not getting there?”</p><p>Anne looked her over she did look a bit rosy.  “Did she?” getting back to the point.</p><p>She grabbed Ann’s left hand, Ann tried to pull away, “Obviously not, cause no ring or can’t she even afford one?”</p><p>“Why are you so interested?” Ann snatched her hand back. “Have you given anyone your fabulous ring?”</p><p>“No, there is only one person I want to give it too” Anne said suddenly serious. </p><p>Ann could take the war of words, the slight digs, but what her heart could not stand up to; is Anne watching her with dark eyes full of want being serious and gentle.</p><p>She laughed it off, “Don’t worry I’m sure Mariana will come round one day.”</p><p>She moved off to sort out some roses and forgot.  When she heard the gasp, she remembered, she protectively put her hand to her stomach.</p><p>Anne grabbed her hand and pulled her out from behind the counter, her eyes scanning Ann’s body.</p><p>“You’re   ” Anne swallowed.</p><p>“Pregnant” Ann finished for her, “Yes, but don’t worry, it’s not yours.”</p><p>“This isn’t a joke Ann” Anne’s eyes were still scanning her soft thirteen weeks bump.</p><p>Ann sighed and pulled her hand away, putting it protectively on her belly again.  “It doesn’t concern you Anne, nothing about this concerns you, this is my baby.  You can go on and live your life exactly how you want it.”</p><p>Anne shocked to her core, her hand shook and, as if on its own accord reached out to touch Ann’s bump.  Ann quickly dodged her hand and went back behind the counter.  </p><p>Anne felt her eyes grow wet as she turned and left.</p><p>Ann watching her leave, finally let go, tears rolling down her face.  She didn’t know what she wanted to happen when Anne found out, she had hoped in her heart for something, but when Anne left she got all the answers she would ever need.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby, it’s just you and me, like we were from the very beginning, we don’t need her.” She soothingly rubbed her belly, but her heart felt broken and rejected all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As promised though instead of a longer chapter, i decided two chapters for today and tomorrow.  Also please forgive me, English speaker with Google Danish :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the rest of the week, she didn’t see or hear from Anne and she chided herself for wanting too.  </p><p>Being at home was hard, when she was in Denmark at StorkKlinik choosing a donor and being inseminated she had that to distract her from losing Anne.  </p><p>Now back home everything reminded her of Anne, she knew Anne must pass by every day to go to work, she only had to walk outside and cross the street and she would be at the hospital in Anne’s domain.</p><p>At home, she was so grateful to Luna for keeping her company, she and the Dane had struck an immediate friendship and when Luna told her, she was going to try for a nurse’s position in the Britain; she quickly asked her if she would like to come back and stay with her.  </p><p>Luna accepted and as soon as Ann knew she was pregnant and healthy thanks to the wonderful doctors at StorkKlinik they left to come home. </p><p>StorkKlinik helped straight couples but they focused on single and lesbian women of whom she was both, helping them to get pregnant, that’s why out of all in the clinics in the world she chose them.  </p><p>It was expensive but worth it.  There was another reason she asked Luna to join her, she was a certified nurse and Ann and Elizabeth both agreed it was a good move.  </p><p>She had told Elizabeth very little of what had happened between her and Anne, Elizabeth never one to judge, supported her wholeheartedly, even going so far as to tell her she would come over closer to the birth of the baby to be with her. Her sister really was a godsend and Ann could not love her more.</p><p>Friday night, as she fixed supper loading up on the steamed veggies and chicken, Luna came home.  </p><p>She walked into the kitchen and gave Ann a kiss on the cheek as her hello, then moved to the fridge to get something to drink.  She pulled out a Heineken and popped the cap as she sat by the kitchen table.  She sniffed the air, “Meget god smuk, du skal sise sundt.”  </p><p>She smiled and sipped her beer, when Ann looked back at her with a grin, “Luna engelsk vaer venlig, you need to practice.”</p><p>“I say, very good beautiful, you need to eat healthy” She smiled wider showing all her beautiful white teeth.</p><p>“Ahh, yes, we’re going to eat a healthy supper, you, me and the baby” Just saying the word baby made Ann so happy it was ridiculous.</p><p>“Did girlfriend come back?” Luna asked and Ann’s smile faded.</p><p>“No, she is probably off like a rocket to somewhere, very far” She laughed but it was a bit forced.</p><p>“She is tosser” Luna said with a serious face. </p><p>Ann laughed out loud to hear Luna say it “She certainly is love.”</p><p>Luna grinned, proud of herself and Ann had to warn her, “Don’t go saying that to anyone else alright?”</p><p>Luna jumped up and hugged Ann from behind, “I will not”</p><p>“Good, now set the table.” Ann liked Luna very much and accepted her affection as long as she didn’t read too much into it.  </p><p>Luna was twenty-four and gorgeous, she needed to be free to love someone her own age, not someone who had a baby on the way and whose heart could only belong to one person.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Luna went to get it, Ann’s skin tingled, she had a feeling she knew who it was before Luna answered the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It's a long road and uphill all the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello” Anne said with a smile, “I’m here to see Ann, is she in?”</p><p>“Ja” Luna nodded and moved aside for Anne to enter.  “In the kitchen” </p><p>Anne walked straight into the kitchen, Ann’s back was to her, she looked lovely in jeans and white shirt, her hair loose and almost reaching to her waist.  She didn’t remember Ann’s hair ever being that long.</p><p>She turned and Anne had to hold her breath, Ann’s face fresh and clean, no make-up, freckles dusting across the bridge of her nose was one of her favorite looks on Ann.</p><p>“Anne, what are you doing here?” Anne could see Ann tensing up.  </p><p>She tried to put her at ease, “I was just passing, here these are for you” She held out a bunch of flowers, it wasn’t the smoothest but Ann made her feel nervous.</p><p>Ann washed her hands and took the flowers she smelt them and then turned around to reach up into <br/>the top cupboard to get a vase, Anne and Luna both at the same time rushed to help, Luna reaching first, she smirked at Anne as she lightly held Ann’s waist taking the vase from her and bringing it safely down.</p><p>“Thank you love” Ann smiled as she handed her the flowers and Luna went to the kitchen sink.</p><p>Anne was annoyed, ‘you would think the Dane was the one who brought the damn flowers.’</p><p>“How come you were passing all the way out here Anne?” Ann was asking her, pulling her gaze away from the irritating Dane to turn to Ann, her eyes softening at once.</p><p>“Well not passing, I wanted to see how you were, you know…” She gestured to Ann’s belly.</p><p>“We’re fine” Ann voice was clipped.  Luna turned and smirked again.</p><p>Anne turned to Luna, “Don’t you have homework to do?” Luna’s smile dropped.</p><p>“Anne” there was a warning in Ann’s voice but she turned to Luna, “Undskyld os tak?”  Luna nodded and left but not before throwing Anne a challenging look, Anne smiled smugly back at her.  Ann thought they were both idiots.</p><p>“Robbing the cradle aren’t you?” Anne said cross.</p><p>“Pot calling the kettle black is it?” Ann returned.</p><p>“Why are you really here Anne?” Ann asked moving back to continue preparing supper.</p><p>“I’m hungry” Was the last thing Ann expected out of Anne Lister’s mouth, she turned back to her surprised.  Anne continued “Look, it’s been months since I last ate anything you cooked and nothing is as good.” It was a flimsy reason and not untrue but she knew Ann would not turn her away; her better nature would not allow it, it was what made Ann so sweet.</p><p>“Well” Ann looked thoughtful, “I’m only making steamed vegetables and chicken, it’s healthier for the baby” Anne eyes automatically went to Ann’s stomach and she knew Ann would make a very good mother. Her look was gentle when she looked back up at Ann.  </p><p>“I do have lots and I guess I could throw some soy sauce on it to give it a bit of a kick?”</p><p>“Smashing” Anne rolled up her sleeves, “What do you need my help with?”</p><p>Ann just shook her head and sighed and Anne knew she was staying for dinner.</p><p>“You could finish setting the table” Ann turned back to the stove plating the veggies and chicken into two separate bowls.  She couldn’t help the small smile on her face but she knew this was dangerous.</p><p>Anne knew where everything was so there was no need for directions; she took the bowls from Ann and placed them on the set table.  “Don’t you have any children’s sized plates for your friend?”</p><p>Ann just shook her head and went to the stairs calling Luna down.</p><p>As they all ate in silence, it was tense but Ann thought it was a bit funny how both of them glared at each other.  </p><p>“You know you two almost look like sisters” Anne declared suddenly. Ann shook her head the only thing they had in common was blonde hair and blue eyes, Luna had a straight nose and very high cheekbones, but she knew where Anne was going with this.</p><p>Luna narrowed her eyes at Anne, “Slet ikke” She refuted and under her breath, “dumt.”</p><p>“Luna be nice” Ann’s tone was gentle.</p><p>“Yes, Luna is it?” Anne piped up and at Luna’s nod she continued, “Children must always listen to their elders.”</p><p>“Ja” Luna smiled and leaned back, “Extra for when they look like were born, in last world war”</p><p>As Ann almost spat her juice back out, Anne quickly responded tapping her watch, “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”</p><p>“Ja, Ann has tuck me in, no?” Luna smiled again as Anne eyes flashed.</p><p>“Okay let’s all play nice.” Ann intervened before they both came to blows.  “Everyone finished?” they both nodded, “Good now who is going to help me with the dishes?”</p><p>Anne and Luna looked at each other, they both didn’t want to wash up.  “Fine, I will do it” Ann broke the stare off and rose, then they equally jumped to assist her.  Luna reached first and gave Anne a triumphant look.</p><p>Anne seizing the moment asked Ann if she could speak to her in the living room.  As they both walked that way, Anne threw back the same look for Luna. </p><p>They sat on the sofa but not close enough for Anne’s liking.  </p><p>“Do you want a spot of tea?” Ann asked politely.</p><p>“No. I’m fine” She wanted to get a few questions answered before she left and if Ann did go back into the kitchen she would have to follow her.  She turned her whole body towards Ann.</p><p>“Ann how did you?” She gestured again to Ann’s belly.</p><p>Ann sighed, “You’re a doctor, you should be able to say the word pregnant.”</p><p>“Fine, how did you get pregnant? Was there someone involved?” Anne this time emphatically wanted Ann to say no.</p><p>“A lot of someones” Ann quipped but then she realized what Anne was asking she said, “Are you asking if I was back on solids?” and laughed.</p><p>Anne made a face, “Yes, it is what I’m asking” She girdled herself for the answer.</p><p>Ann shook her head, “No, and eww, I mean there was a man involved, a donor, I know all about him but I don’t know him.” She almost whispered.</p><p>Anne let out a breath of relief that she didn’t know she was holding.  Ann continued “But like I said <br/>Anne, this was my decision, you don’t have to be a part of any of this.”</p><p>“Maybe I want too Ann” Her voice was earnest.  </p><p>Ann was taken aback, ‘What was Anne even saying? This had to stop immediately.’</p><p>“Ann, I know I reacted badly and I treated you horribly and I’m deeply sorry” Anne took her hand in hers.  “All I’m asking is for you to give me one more chance to get it right, Ann I love you, you are the only one I want to have that life with.” </p><p>She looked into Ann’s eyes appealingly and all Ann could do was get a whiplash from the turn around, even if Anne was genuine now, she couldn’t believe that in a month or two Anne wouldn’t just react the same way she had before.  Anne had no idea what she was asking and Ann didn’t trust that she would or could commit to this.</p><p>“No, Anne” She was firm, “What I’m trying to say is that, I’m not trying to give you an easy out” She pulled her hand away, “I’m saying, I don’t want you in our lives.”</p><p>Ann’s words attacked Anne’s heart like a virus spreading to each and every cell of her body, leaving a scar on every single one as they flowed through her.  She almost sobbed with actual physical pain.  </p><p>What she had thought, what she had wanted to think was, that Ann truly loved her, that she would forgive her, that she would take her back, all she had to do was say all the right things and Ann would fall back into her arms and she would make it up to her. She had lived with pain for so long, but this, this was death.  She searched Ann’s face looking for some softening that just wasn’t there.  </p><p>“Ann, you don’t mean that” Anne’s voice devastated.</p><p>“I do Anne, you were absolutely sure you didn’t want this with me a few months ago, that I was somehow withholding my love to force you into something, that you never planned for us.  I..I can’t believe now that you want this with me.” Ann’s voice was steady but her heart was bleeding with the hurt of a few months before.</p><p>“I do Ann” Anne jumped in.</p><p>“No you don’t” Ann shook her head.  “You’re suffering now because you loved me and maybe these past months you missed me, missed us.  But I would be crazy to involve you now, in a few months’ time when you realize that you have got something in your life, you neither planned nor wanted, you are going to resent it, resent me.”</p><p>“No Ann I won’t, I promise” Anne tried again.</p><p>Ann held up her hand, “It doesn’t matter what you say now, I’m not going to risk going back to the misery I went through, and I’m sure as hell not going to put my unborn baby through it.  This has to be the end Anne for all our sakes.” Ann couldn’t help that a solitary tear slid down her face.  She put a steady hand on Anne’s arm “I will always love you Anne but I don’t want to be with you.”</p><p>Anne got up like all her forty-two years was piled high on her shoulders, her back bent with the weight of her emotions.  Her eyes were dry and she simply nodded to Ann and left.</p><p>Ann lay on the sofa and rubbed her hand over her belly, “You know what baby, I think she would have been a natural at it, but she doesn’t want us, never mind though I want you and love you so much already.”</p><p>Luna came in and sat next to her, she smiled gently and lifted Ann’s hand and kissed her knuckles.  “Tea?” she asked and Ann nodded and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As promised and i feel like i owe you guys some relief from the pain.<br/>Btw's Storkklinick is an actual clinic in Denmark.</p><p>StorkKlinik, founded in 1999 by the aptly named Nina Stork, has always focused on helping single and lesbian women become parents, groups that still make up at least half of their patients. At that clinic, patients coming from abroad — mostly from Sweden, Germany, Norway, France, Switzerland and the United Kingdom — received more than 90% of the 3,930 in vitro fertilization (IVF) and intrauterine insemination (IUI) treatments in 2017.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne drove home, her pain like a wounded animal in a cage.  Never ending tears kept rolling down her face.  </p><p>She had well and truly lost Ann, there was nothing she could do again to get her back.  Ann was protective of her heart and her baby, she sobbed out loud, it could have been their baby, and she was right to be protective. </p><p>It was time she left Ann alone and move on with her life, maybe Ann was right, maybe, she would thank her someday for this.  Even as her mind thought it, her heart rejected it, Ann was the love of her life and she had killed that love as sure as if she had took a hammer and smashed every piece of it.</p><p>Elizabeth called her days later at work, Anne answered the phone warily.<br/>“Hello?”</p><p>“Anne?”</p><p>“Yes Elizabeth it’s me”</p><p>“Is this a bad time, Can I speak with you now?”</p><p>“Of course you can Elizabeth” She said at once as she shooed her intern from her office.</p><p>“Anne, I know, how my sister feels, she doesn’t want to…”</p><p>“I know” Anne interrupted, “She doesn’t want to have anything to do with me”</p><p>“No, that’s not what I was saying, of course, she may feel that way now but really she doesn’t want to be a burden to you.” Elizabeth sighed, “She is like that, she would rather fight all her battles with a stick than ask anyone for help.”</p><p>“Hmm” Anne said.</p><p>“I know both of you have ended your relationship and I respect that, but I think we have been friends haven’t we?”</p><p>“After a fashion” Anne confirmed. “What are you on about Elizabeth?”</p><p>“Anne, I want you to look after Ann”</p><p>“I’ve tried Elizabeth, she does not want me in her life” Said out aloud like that, Anne felt the barely hidden pain surface again.  She took a shaky breath.</p><p>“She’s doing this alone Anne”</p><p>“She has Luna”</p><p>“Luna is twenty-four and yes she can be there for Ann now, she can help her around the house, she can keep her company and even though she is a certified nurse, she lacks experience Anne, and I can’t safely leave my sister to her care alone.”</p><p>“What is it, are you asking of me Elizabeth?” and Anne felt hope spring in her chest.</p><p>“I’m asking” Elizabeth took a breath.  “If you can look after her, take her to doctor’s appointments, make sure she takes her vitamins, get her to rest.  It’s her first baby and she will be frightened no matter what she says.  I..I can’t be there for her now like that, and she won’t come to Scotland.”</p><p>Anne shook her head, on one hand she would be with Ann and the other she would be opening her raw bleeding heart to more hurt.  She needed to think.</p><p>“Elizabeth I can’t and not only that, she doesn’t want me too.” Anne’s voice was final.  “You would be asking me to break my own heart over and over again, I just can’t do that Elizabeth, it hurts too much.” </p><p>“Anne” Elizabeth’s voice was stern, “I am asking for you to grow the hell up and think about someone else for a change, keep your bloody emotions in check while you BE there for my sister like she has always done for you.”</p><p>Anne was taken aback nobody ever speaks to her like that and for once she was cowered by it. “She won’t..” she began.</p><p>“Leave my stubborn sister to me,  I swear both of you are like children playing at life, when you love someone, it doesn’t matter the arguments, the fights, when it’s important you god damned show up.”  </p><p>She took a breath, “Can you do that Anne?”</p><p>“Yes” Anne said automatically ‘because how can you say no to a lioness with a cub?’ </p><p>“Good” Elizabeth’s voice didn’t get any warmer. “I have all the information and dates for her appointments and such, I will email it to you, she has an early appointment two days from now, be there to take her and save the drama, her emotions should be off the charts by then, alright?”</p><p>“Alright” Was all she could say.  They rang off and Anne slumped in her chair, she felt she had just been to the principal’s office.  She sighed and then for the first time in months, she broke out in a smile.</p><p>Two days later, promptly at eight am Anne rang the bell at Ann’s house.  It was a nice little house, old-world and pretty but she couldn’t see herself living there, they would have to buy a bigger house; her heart froze as that thought ran through her body.</p><p>Luna answered the door, she threw her an irritated look and Anne smiled as she pushed the door further open and walked in.</p><p>Ann came down the stairs cautiously, “Good morning” she said with a small smile.</p><p>“Good morning, are you ready?” Anne took her hand as she reached the last step, helping her down.<br/>“Thanks” She said as Anne let go of her hand, “Yes I am, I knew you would reach at least an hour early so I planned for it.”</p><p>“Ann” Was all Anne said and like short hand for couples, Ann already knew what she was going to say.<br/>“It’s okay Anne, Elizabeth is a force of nature.”</p><p>“She’s worried about you as always, I think it will be worse now as you’re pregnant” Anne smiled at her gently, a look of understanding passing between them.</p><p>Luna came back to spoil the moment.  “Ready?” she asked Ann and at Ann’s nod she said, “Okay, we go”</p><p>“Are you going too?” Anne turned to Luna, “We don’t really need you and I don’t have a car seat either.”</p><p>Luna groaned and rolled her eyes.  Ann gave a short burst of laughter, “I want her to go with us Anne, if that’s okay?” </p><p>Anne sighed internally, “Of course” she put on her best fake smile.  Ann just shook her head.</p><p>“Have you eaten breakfast?” Anne asked turning back to Ann </p><p>“What little I could, why?” Ann responded as she started walking to the door, Anne and Luna following.</p><p>Reaching the car Anne opened the passenger side door for Ann, then she moved around and jumped into the driver’s seat. “Because darling, there is a lovely little café across the street from your doctor’s and I thought while we waited we could enjoy a cup of tea and a croissant or two” She gave her best charming smile to Ann.</p><p>Ann couldn’t help responding to Anne, Anne was irresistible when she turned on the charm, Luna jumped in the back seat watching them both suspiciously.</p><p>“Have you eaten breakfast?” Ann asked and then reached out to automatically move some fly away hairs from Anne’s face. It was a very intimate thing to do and Anne leaned into the touch.</p><p>“I haven’t, so we’ll go, yeah?” Anne says smiling at Ann as she pulled away from the curb.</p><p>Ann’s voice shook a little, she had to remember she couldn’t do those type of things again.  “It <br/>sounds lovely, especially since my appointment isn’t until ten.”</p><p>“Brilliant” Was all she got from Anne as they drove into the traffic.  When they reached Dr. Elaine Carter’s second floor office they met the receptionist.  Ann confirmed her appointment and explained that they would be just opposite in the café waiting.  </p><p>The receptionist smiled politely and said she would call ten minutes before the scheduled appointment.  They thanked her and left, when they reached the café Anne immediately pulled out a chair for Ann to sit, she had always been gentlewomanly with Ann and Ann had missed her so much.  She smiled and Anne pulled up a chair close to her.</p><p>“Are you willing to try the croissant darling, are you feeling up to it?” Anne asked.</p><p>“I don’t know if will stay down” Ann replied looking at the menu.</p><p>“Perhaps some tea” Luna piped up and Anne looked at her like she just remembered she was there.</p><p>“Or maybe a coffee?” Anne asked looking at Ann with such warmth that Ann felt her cheeks burn from all the attention.  She was wearing a little summer dress and a coat that was loosely around her and she was very aware that Anne’s eyes were travelling all over her.</p><p>The waitress came and Ann ordered a small coffee and a croissant and Anne threw a smug look at Luna.  Luna in typical twenty year old style ignored her and flirted with the pretty brunette waitress.<br/>“I will have same, tak” She said smiling up at the waitress, Ann smiled she would like Luna to meet some people her own age, and…hold on, the girl was ignoring Luna and seemed to only have eyes for Anne.</p><p>She came around to Anne’s side of the table which was completely unnecessary.</p><p>“And what would you like?” She asked standing way too close for Ann’s liking.  Ann reached out and placed her hand on Anne’s thigh, “She’ll have the same, thank you, won’t you darling?” </p><p>Anne raised an eyebrow at Ann in confusion; “I guess I will thank you” She smiled at the girl and watched as Ann and the girl had a silent interaction.  The girl immediately went to fetch their order.  </p><p>Ann moved her hand and Anne watched her curiously, was Ann jealous just now? She had rarely seen that side of Ann at all.  Anne had never really given her cause too because since they met, they had both been wrapped up in each other.  </p><p>The gears in Anne’s mind started turning, it’s the first time in months Ann had actually initiated contact with her.  She felt almost light-hearted, it would take a lot of work but maybe she still stood a chance, she silently thanked Elizabeth for being an absolute mother-hen.</p><p>“Ann is the nausea very bad?” She asked concerned.</p><p>“It’s a normal amount I suppose, I’ll ask the doctor when I see her.” Ann responded.</p><p>“It’s normal Ann, not bad” Luna again.  Couldn’t she see the adults were talking? Anne thought uncharitably.</p><p>Ann smiled at Luna and Anne scowled, “Well, my resident nurse says it’s normal so I’ll leave it up to her expert opinion” Ann said smiling at Luna.</p><p>Anne scoffed and Ann frowned at her, Anne was quick, “It’s nothing darling, I would like to get a second opinion if you don’t mind, Elizabeth certainly will want a report.”</p><p>She saw Ann frown again, “I mean, we would rather have a doctor’s opinion than someone just out of nursing pre-school.” </p><p>“Harrumph” Luna crossed her arms over her chest looking even younger and the both Ann(e)s burst out laughing.</p><p>Ann reached out and gently rubbed Luna’s arm, “I’m so sorry for laughing darling, it’s just you looked so adorable just now.” Luna smiled good-naturedly and it was Anne’s turn to frown at the affection in Ann’s voice.</p><p>“Right we will get the doctor’s opinion then, Elaine is a friend of mine and she is one of the best in her field.” Anne pulling Ann’s attention back to her.</p><p>Ann sat in thought for a second then said, “Anne I know Elizabeth’s making you come with me, but I couldn’t bear it, if you didn’t want to be here.”</p><p>“Of course not darling, you know the only person who could ever get me to do anything I didn’t want to do is you, I want to be here.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely, Elizabeth just needed to remind me what it means to love someone.” Anne said with such sincerity that Ann’s heart melted a little as she looked gently at Anne.</p><p>After they ate, Ann having finished everything on her plate while Anne watched with affection.  They went back to the doctor’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ultrasound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So many good guesses in the comments, you guys can write the story and i'll sit back and read lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the reception, a brown and grey headed chubby middle aged woman in a doctor’s coat standing talking to the receptionist, turned as they opened the door.</p><p>“Anne!” She greeted in smiling surprise.  “What on earth are you doing here?”</p><p>Anne dead serious said, “I’m pregnant Elaine, what else would I be doing here?”</p><p>Elaine scoffed “If you’re pregnant then I’m gay as Elton John’s ball sack”</p><p>Anne laughed out loud and then, “Well there was that time in Uni…”</p><p>“Ah shut-up and give us a hug” They both embraced and then Anne turned to introduce the real patient.</p><p>“Elaine, this is Ann Walker your actual patient and my..”</p><p>As Elaine saw Ann she exclaimed cutting Anne off, “So this is the little blonde everyone said you were shacked up with” She pulled Ann into a hug before Ann could even react.</p><p>“I’m so glad to meet you” She said and then let go of Ann.</p><p>“You as well Dr. Carter” Ann said almost shyly.</p><p>"Oh Anne, she is absolutely adorable,  I can see why you wanted to keep this one tied down, you old dodger.”  They all laughed but Anne threw Ann a possessive look that gave Ann a rush of warmth between her thighs.</p><p>“And who is this?” Elaine asked turning to Luna.</p><p>“Luna Smit” Luna said putting out her hand, “A friend of Ann’s” She gestured to Ann implying more than friends. Anne threw a cutting look at her.</p><p>“I see” Elaine said a little confused but nevertheless disregarding it because it was none of her business though she did look at Anne curiously.</p><p>“Shall we go in Miss Walker?”</p><p>“Yes, Please call me Ann”</p><p>Elaine smiled, “Of course, both of us are going to be fast friends, are you joining us Anne?”</p><p>“Yes” Anne confirmed.</p><p>“Maybe, I should too..” Luna began and Ann turned to her.</p><p>“I’ll be alright Luna, Anne will be with me” She said and then turned to Dr. Carter, “Shall we?”</p><p>“Just this way” Elaine said leading them both as Luna grumpily took a seat on the leather sofa at the reception, Anne threw her an irritated glance as she followed them inside.</p><p>“So Miss Walker, your file was emailed to me from StorkKlinik and it’s excellent, let’s just take the normals first and then we can get to the main event shall we?” Elaine smiled kindly and Ann felt so much affection for this woman that she burst into tears.</p><p>Without even looking Elaine handed her a box of tissues, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I keep bursting into tears for no reason.”</p><p>“It’s very normal Miss Walker, how about we put you up on the scales and then you shall really have something to cry about yeah?” Elaine said mischievously and Ann’s tears stopped as she laughed.  </p><p>Anne grinned too and without thinking pecked Ann’s lips.  Ann didn’t even stop to think about it.</p><p>They did the normal tests as the doctor carried on an almost entire conversation by herself with both Ann and Anne injecting now and again.</p><p>“Elaine” Anne stopped her mid-way into a soliloquy, “Ann’s still feeling a bit of nausea, is that normal?”</p><p>“It’s…It’s more like indigestion darling” Ann corrected.</p><p>“Yes dad it’s quite common” Elaine replied and Anne and Ann blushed to the roots of their hair.</p><p>Elaine laughed out loud, “Did you think, I thought you did this the old fashioned way?” she teased.  </p><p>Both of them laughed sheepishly and Ann had no time to reflect how good it felt to be with Anne or scared that she was going to bolt and head for the hills.</p><p>“Okay let’s get ready for what you really came for, I’m not sure if we will be able to see the sex of the baby, do you want to know?”</p><p>“Already?” Anne asked stunned.</p><p>“Yes” Ann answered.</p><p>Turning to Anne, Elaine said, “Maybe my friend it would do you good to do the research on the pregnancy rather than how it’s done?” she wiggled her eyebrows at Anne and then she cracked up at her own joke as Anne blushed again and Ann was grateful she had her back turned climbing onto the cushioned table/chair,</p><p>The gel was cold, “Look” Dr. Carter said pointing to the monitor as the baby moved its arms and legs, “Your baby is really a mover and a shaker, takes after Anne yeah?”</p><p>Ann cried and smiled watching the monitor and put out her hand for Anne to take and come closer.  </p><p>To say Anne was stunned would have been an understatement; she looked at Ann and the monitor with wonder.</p><p>Holding onto Anne’s hand; Ann with tears rolling down and smiling through it, said “Look Anne, It’s my baby.”</p><p>Pain coursed through Anne’s body at that but she tenderly kissed Ann’s knuckles and then her cheek, “Yes darling I see it.”</p><p>“Her” Elaine said and they both looked at her in confusion. She pointed to the monitor, “It’s a girl”</p><p>Ann started to cry in earnest, “I’m so happy” she said through the sobs.</p><p>Anne laughed and with tears rolling down her face, she kissed Ann over and over, “I’m so proud of you my love.”</p><p>Elaine shook her head and said nothing, it was always a joy to watch couples in love doing the ultrasound together, especially at thirteen weeks.</p><p>They both looked at the monitor, “She’s amazing Ann” and she kissed Ann again.</p><p>“She is darling, look her heart rate is 160 beats per minute, is that alright Dr. Carter?” Ann asked worried.</p><p>“It’s better than alright, and we will do the extra tests to make sure she is healthy yes?”</p><p>Ann nodded and looked at Anne who hadn’t looked away from the monitor at all; she seemed captivated by the baby’s distinct features.</p><p>They did all the other tests and Dr. Carter confirmed that the baby was normal and healthy as was the mother, who had put on a stone in weight.</p><p>Anne took them to lunch and made sure Ann ate.  Luna was still being moody but inhaled her lunch.  </p><p>Anne and Ann were so cheerful it was easy for any stranger looking to think they were the happiest couple there.</p><p>Anne drove them home and Luna jumped out walking straight to the door and waited for Ann to let her in.  </p><p>Ann turned to Anne, “Thank you Anne for..for today, I really can’t tell you how much I appreciated it.”</p><p>“Of course, I was glad to help, You need to call Elizabeth and put her mind at ease” Anne smiled, she wasn’t going to put Ann in any compromising position, she wanted Ann to be able to depend on her without her thinking too much about it.</p><p>“Yes, I will” Ann was confused by the lukewarm response; Anne was being friendly and not acting like a lover as she was at the doctor’s.  She felt the loss of it acutely.</p><p>“I’ll come and take you next month alright?” Anne asked gently.</p><p>Ann nodded, “Does this mean I won’t see you until next month?” she asked tentatively.</p><p>“It’s better that way Ann, you have said over and over, you don’t want me in your life or the baby’s, so I’m trying to do the right thing here and just be your friend okay?” it pained Anne to say it but she didn’t want to put any added pressure on Ann for anything, she needed to focus on the baby and stay healthy.</p><p>“Yes, thank you” was all Ann could say a bit cross. </p><p>Anne smiled, “You’ll be fine, Luna is with you and I’m a phone call away, alright love?”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t trust Luna to take care of me?” Ann was really having a hard time with Anne being just friendly. </p><p>Anne chuckled, “I trust her to make a phone call if necessary.”  She cupped her hand on Ann’s neck, soothing her thumb over her cheek, “You can call me anytime too even for night time cravings okay?”</p><p>Ann arched an eyebrow and Anne rushed to explain, “I mean if you need something to eat” She shook her head, “God I’m making as ass of myself, I mean if you were hungry for anything.”  She groaned and bumped her head on the steering wheel as Ann grinned.  “Get out woman, just call me if you need anything alright?”</p><p>Ann laughed, “Goodnight darling” and the smile was stuck on her face as she came up to the door where Luna was still sulking. “Oh come on love, you big baby.”  She laughed again and opened the door, Anne honked and pulled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cravings: I lengthened this chapter so no part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two nights later Ann was on her laptop in her bedroom researching exercises pregnant women can safely do, when they was a link showing safe sex positions for pregnant woman.  She couldn’t help but click on it but they showed straight couples so she typed in lesbian sex positions pregnant women can do, the resulting images left her hot and bothered. </p><p>She quickly shut the laptop close; she put it aside and lay there thinking about Anne about their last time together.  It had been so hot.  She needed Anne so bad it was almost painful.  </p><p>She knew she shouldn’t but she had not seen or heard from Anne in two days.  She dialed her number Anne answered at once.</p><p>“Ann are you alright?” the concern in her voice made her tingle and the baby kicked.</p><p>“I’m alright Anne, I was just..” then she heard a woman’s laughter in the background. “I’m sorry, I’m interrupting your night, I’ll go.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” Anne asked again. Then she heard someone say, ‘Anne darling it’s your turn’ Anne responded, “Hold on love, I’m on a call.”</p><p>“Ann?”</p><p>“I’m here” She whispered, “I’m fine really, good night.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Anne again concern in her voice.</p><p>“It’s nothing really, you just said to call if I was craving something…” she didn’t want to say, she was longing for Anne.  It would be unfair to pull Anne back in, when she wasn’t sure she wanted to go back into a relationship with her.</p><p>Anne laughed a little, “What are you craving love, pickle juice or some other awful thing?”</p><p>Ann giggled, “Nothing so horrendous, just a bit of Nando’s?”</p><p>“Darling it’s already ten o’clock on a week day surely they must be closed already.”</p><p>“They close at eleven thirty” Ann whispered.</p><p>“I’m on my way” Anne said.</p><p>“No love, I couldn’t take you away from your party” Ann said quickly.</p><p>“We’ve finished dinner and were just having a game of cards, I’m at the Camden’s their daughter Victoria recently came out to them and they invited me round to dinner.”</p><p>“Are you sure you can leave?”  Ann remembered the Camden’s very well, they loved Anne and Victoria was a twenty-nine year old gorgeous brunette with green eyes.  </p><p>“Yes look I’m on way alright?” Anne said hanging up not waiting for Ann’s response.</p><p>This happened a lot to Anne even while they were living together, some upper class snobs who knew Anne as independently wealthy and one of the top neurosurgeons in Britain, flaunting their lesbian daughters in front of Anne.</p><p>In the time they were together, Anne never batted an eye at them, she had been devoted to Ann and gradually it became a joke between two of them. </p><p>It was not a joke now, this time Anne was free to do what she wanted with anyone of them, Ann felt jealousy and fear crash into her bloodstream.  </p><p>At eleven Anne let herself in, “Ann” she called and Ann answered, “I’m up in my room love.”</p><p>Anne quickly walked up the small flight of stairs and into Ann’s room carrying a box of chicken.</p><p>Ann was on the bed greedily stretching her hands out.  Anne laughed and handed the box over to her.</p><p>“Do you need anything else?” Anne asked looking as if she was going to leave.</p><p>“Yes, I need you to stay with me while I eat” Ann said quickly patting Anne’s side of the bed.</p><p>Anne laid back propped up on the bed and watched as Ann devoured the chicken.  “Good lord” she laughed and the baby kicked.</p><p>Ann holding a drumstick with one hand grabbed Anne’s hand and placed it on her belly.  The baby held still, she bit a piece of chicken, chewed it and swallowed, still no movement.  Hmm, “Anne say something” She turned to her.</p><p>Anne replied, “I feel absolutely terrified that my hand is so close to that chicken leg and you will bite into it instead.” She laughed and the baby gave a massive kick.</p><p>Anne went “Oh” in amazement and Ann smiled.</p><p>“I think she knows your voice” Ann said grinning.  “Go on talk to her”</p><p>Anne didn’t know what to say but she tried, “Hello baby” She whispered to Ann’s belly and the baby kicked again.  Anne was delighted, “I can’t wait to see you” the baby responded again and Anne’s smile grew wider.  As she talked gently to Ann’s belly, Ann couldn’t help falling in love with Anne Lister all over again.</p><p>Anne fell asleep with her head next to Ann’s belly and Ann with a chicken bone hanging from her lips.</p><p>Anne was gone when she woke up in the morning.</p><p>Two nights later, Ann called again and Anne came over with a tub of ice cream to find Ann in the bathroom nibbling a bar of soap.</p><p>“It just tastes so good Anne” She said as Anne took the soap away from her.  </p><p>“Come on love, ice cream” She wiggled it in front of her and Ann’s face lit up.  They sat on the sofa downstairs and as Anne watched Ann wolf down the ice cream with a spoon, she laughed.</p><p>Ann grinned, ice cream all over her face.  “Good God Ann!” she exclaimed and Ann promptly fed her a spoonful.  </p><p>They both ate and watched  telly until ten o’clock sinking into a familiar warmth and comfort.  </p><p>The ice cream was done and sitting empty on the coffee table, Ann had wiped her face with a towelette and leaned back into Anne. </p><p>Anne’s fingers idly played with Ann’s arm and shoulder running up and down.  Ann felt the heat from those fingers and she casually reached out and put her hand on Anne’s thigh.  Anne leaned in and put her nose into Ann’s hair.  </p><p>Ann felt her nipples harden and she moved closer, Anne started to lightly run her lips on Ann’s ear.  </p><p>Heat rushed from Ann’s ear to between her legs, and they fell open reflexively, her body knew Anne so well.  </p><p>Anne’s other hand came to rest in between her thighs just before her knees.  Anne lightly kissed her neck and Ann moved her head exposing more of her skin for Anne.  </p><p>Ann starting to breathe a little roughly, ran her hand lightly on Anne’s thigh. Anne’s hand that was on her shoulder came down to cup her breast.  Anne moaned and swiftly Ann turned to capture her lips.   </p><p>Anne’s mouth was hot and heavy, Ann could feel her arousal, she had wondered if Anne would find her sexy of even want her as she was pregnant.  </p><p>Anne groaned into her mouth and her hand lightly squeezed Ann’s breast as the other hand pushed up under Ann’s loose dress to cup her, feeling the warm wetness.  </p><p>Ann adjusted so Anne’s fingers could push aside her knickers and run over her clit.  She gasped into Anne’s mouth and Anne lazily bent to suck on her other nipple through her dress.  </p><p>Ann came all over Anne’s fingers and Anne pulled away, resting her head on Ann collar bone to control herself then without a word she got up and left.  </p><p>Ann felt confused and heartbroken, she lay on the sofa softly crying for a long time until she heard a key in the door and rose up looking expectantly for Anne, only to be disappointed when she saw Luna, she had forgotten, she had given her a key.</p><p>A week passed and Anne neither came round nor called and Ann didn’t call, her emotions were all over the place and she felt off centered.  </p><p>Poor Maggie and Luna they bore the brunt of her mercurial moods.  Twice she had nearly bit their heads off but they were patient with her thinking it was her hormones.  </p><p>She had no one to talk to about what happened with Anne.  </p><p>She couldn’t talk to Elizabeth about it, because she would have to tell her about the sex and Elizabeth and her for most their lives pretended that neither knew what it was.  Luna, she didn’t feel comfortable enough with her, and Maggie was worst, she was her employee.</p><p>If she confided in any of her friends she would have to explain why she broke up with Anne.  And that was embarrassing enough.  They would feel pity that Anne didn’t want to marry her and she would feel humiliated.  So, she kept her thoughts to herself and it felt like it was boring a hole into her head making her unsteady and irrational.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I'm a sucker for pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title=All of you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day before her appointment, after an extended period Anne called. “Hello” she said.</p><p>“Hello” Ann answered with a coldness that was all too familiar for her.</p><p>“I’ll be round at eight in the morning to pick you up yeah?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“To take you to the doctor’s of course”</p><p>“You needn’t bother, I can go myself”  </p><p>There was silence on the other end.  Then a sigh, “Look I’ll be there, just be ready.” and she rung off.</p><p>Ann wanted to take the phone and throw it across the living room.  It was plain that Anne was misguided; she had promised Elizabeth and still felt some sort of obligation to Ann.  She neither cared nor wanted to go with Ann.</p><p>She dialed her number but it went to voicemail.  She was going to send a message telling Anne not to bother but she didn’t and she knew why, however much she didn’t want to be Anne’s burden.  She wanted Anne, she wanted to see her to be in her presence. With those thoughts whirling in her head she fell into a fitful sleep.</p><p>At eight she was ready when Anne pulled up; she got out and opened the passenger door for Ann.</p><p>“Good morning” Anne smiled.</p><p>“Good morning” She returned politely.</p><p>“Aren’t you babysitting today? Where’s the toddler?” Anne looking back at the house for Luna.</p><p>“She left last week to go home” Ann’s voice was clipped.</p><p>“You mean you’ve been alone for the whole week and you didn’t think to tell me?”</p><p>Ann sighed like she was bored, “When would I have told you? I didn’t see you and you didn’t call.”</p><p>“Yes but if I had known”</p><p>“What Anne, what would you have done hmm, fuck me and then run off again?”</p><p>Anne sighed trying very hard to not get angry, “Never mind okay, let’s just go have some breakfast and then go to the doctor’s alright?”</p><p>Ann looked out the window, “Yes let’s and you can go home with your conscience clear that whatever obligation you feel towards me, you have met.”</p><p>“Ann, I don’t feel obligated to you, far from it, I want to help you” Anne was trying to be patient as she pulled out from the curb.</p><p>“So now I’m your charity project?” Ann asked angrily.</p><p>“God, you are so fucking impossible sometimes” Anne breathed angrily trying to be calm.  “Listen Ann, I don’t think you’re a charity case and I don’t feel any obligation to take you to the doctor’s”</p><p>“Well what is it then?” Ann asked still cross, “A misguided attempt to do the right thing?”</p><p>Anne slammed the steering wheel with her hand, “I fucking want to take you” She bit out “Can you just take it at bloody face value and let’s move on from this?”</p><p>“Alright” Ann replied crossing her arms and looking out the window.  The movement pushed her breasts up exposing their lusciousness; the little flowered dress Ann was wearing barely covered them.  Anne stuck in traffic tried to pull her eyes away, she felt her mouth water.</p><p>“And another thing” Ann turned around to face Anne prepared go another round, when she saw Anne’s eyes glued to her tits.</p><p>She pulled up her dress a little to cover them and Anne quickly averted her eyes.  Ann smiled to herself, whatever was going on in Anne’s head she still wanted Ann and God Ann needed her. </p><p>All through breakfast Ann teased Anne.  She purposely leaned in to take a piece of toast, putting her tits on show.  She saw Anne swallow a drink of tea her eyes captivated.  </p><p>She gently pushed her flowing blonde locks behind her ear exposing her neck.  Anne pretended to read but she was silently watching the show.  </p><p>Ann smiled invitingly at the waiter and Anne scowled pretending it was at the paper.  Ann’s fingers came up to lightly touch the skin of her collarbone and chest and Anne shifted slightly in her seat and tapped her finger on her cup, her eyes following Ann’s fingers.</p><p>When they got up to leave she stumbled a little, accidentally, on purpose and Anne arms were there to catch her.  </p><p>As she leaned in Anne’s eyes were on the pulse beating in her neck.  She kept her arm around her as they walked across the street, Ann raising no objections.</p><p>At the doctor’s, Elaine said her blood pressure was a little on the high side and what was she doing for relaxation? </p><p>“Well Doctor” Ann said to her but looked at Anne, “What do you suggest I do?”</p><p>Dr. Carter smiled; “Well there are a lot of exercises but the best is you know what?” and she nudged Ann.  </p><p>“Is it safe?” Ann asked though she had read extensively on the subject.</p><p>“My dear girl absolutely” Elaine enthused and Anne reddened.  “Actually it is the best exercise, couples emotionally connect and the mother feels a sense of security, she doesn’t stress and it makes for a healthy pregnancy.</p><p>“Doctor” Ann continued and Anne looked like for all the world as if she wanted to sink into the floor, “Is it only oral sex or can I have penetrative sex?”</p><p>“I don’t see why you can’t have both” Elaine said with a twinkle in her eye, “As long as you aren’t doing gymnastics in bed or be too rough, you’ll be fine, in fact you will be better than fine.  Those endorphins do make life sweeter don’t they?” She said with a laugh.</p><p>Anne walked outside and Ann and Elaine burst out laughing.</p><p>Elaine quieted and said, “If you don’t mind me asking, is everything okay with you and Anne?”</p><p>Ann too, quieted all laughter gone, in a heartbeat tears were rolling down her face, “We broke up a few months ago and I went to Denmark and got pregnant.”</p><p>“But she comes with you to your appointments” Elaine was trying to understand.</p><p>“It’s complicated” Ann began and Elaine could see the poor girl was dying to talk to someone.</p><p>“I have time, you know it’s not all about the physical here I like to know where my patient’s head is at.”</p><p>“Well, I asked her, for us to get married and start a family about eight months ago”  She sounded vague but she knew the date and time down to the second.  Elaine passed her a box of tissues.  </p><p>“Thanks” she mumbled.</p><p>“Go on” Elaine encouraged gently.</p><p>“Well, I thought we had a love that would last forever and why not?” Ann smiled through the tears gesturing with the hand filled with tissue.  “Why couldn’t we take the next normal step and have a family?”</p><p>“How did Anne take it?”</p><p>“She exploded, said she would never marry me or have a baby with me” Ann sniffled her heart hurt to repeat it and she kept trying to control the tears and her voice.</p><p>“Oh no” Elaine shook her head.</p><p>“Yes so we kind of grew apart after that, because I wanted a future with her and she only saw me as a temporary affair.”</p><p>“I don’t for one second, believe that is true” Elaine’s voice was so positive Ann looked up to her with hope written on her face.</p><p>“Listen I knew Anne from way back in Uni and I can tell you Mariana stamped her heart into the dust.  I can’t remember how many times Anne proposed to her and still she went off and married a man."  </p><p>"She came back to Anne and they had a torrid affair and I don’t know, I saw Anne losing a little bit of herself every day.” She paused “I think Anne made up her mind the day Mariana left her again, to be done with love and marriage and the whole thing.”</p><p>Ann digested this piece of new information, “But that was years ago.”</p><p>“Yes it was” and Elaine looked at her kindly, “Those things tend to leave a lifetime scar don’t they?”</p><p>“Yes but we were different, we lived together for a year and more, we were both so in love” She said sadly.</p><p>Elaine smiled, “Anne Lister, as my good friend Churchill would say, is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma.”</p><p>Ann giggled, “That she is.”</p><p>“So, my other good friend Ann, give her some time, she has battle scars all over her heart, but one thing I can see as plainly as the nose on my face is that she cares for you deeply.”</p><p>Ann hugged Elaine, “Thank you so much Doctor Carter, you’re a godsend.”</p><p>Elaine laughed and patted her shoulder, “Please let the rest of my patients know that and all my children for that matter.”</p><p>Ann laughed and Anne came back in just as they were pulling apart, she scowled, “Ann what’s taking so long?”</p><p>Elaine answered sending Ann a wink, “I think she was trying to recruit me for your team” Anne’s scowl deepened, “She is rather tempting, don’t you think so Anne?”</p><p>“Yeah she is, but you would do well to remember you are married” Anne said sternly sticking out her hand and impatiently waving her fingers for Ann to take so she could pull Ann out of the room.</p><p>Ann took her hand but mouthed thank you to the doctor as they left.  They went to lunch and Ann figured she would turn the screws a little tighter.  </p><p>As they sat and looked at the menu, Ann looked around, “Hmm do you think Dr. Carter was right, that I should have regular sex?”</p><p>Anne nearly spat out her water, Ann hid a smile.  “She’s a quack” Anne responded after she had recovered.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know, she did make some rather good points” Anne looked at her, her eyes narrowing.  </p><p>“I mean it would be good exercise and” She leaned forward her tits on display again for Anne, “I have been feeling extremely horny.” Ann smiled naughtily but Anne missed it mesmerized by the abundance of Ann’s bosom, she never seen them so big.</p><p>“What do you think Anne?” She asked eyes wide and innocent.</p><p>“I..I don’t know if I could..” She began.</p><p>Ann laughed dismissively and Anne watched her again with narrowed eyes, “I would rather have someone stick around for round two you know, someone who won’t run away after.”</p><p>Anne’s throat closed and if anything her eyes grew more intense, “Do you have someone in mind?”</p><p>“Well, I could have made Luna’s young dreams come true but she went home so” She shrugged, “It seems I’ll have to get myself out there and start looking for someone, you know I won’t be into a relationship but a sex buddy would do.”</p><p>Anne brought her fist down on the table startling people at the other table but she didn’t care, “You are not going to expose our baby to that, so put that out of your head right now or so help me God.”</p><p>Ann’s eyes glistened and her heart burst with joy, Anne was so intent she hadn’t even realized she had said our baby, but Ann held it together.  “So what is a girl supposed to do with all this extra energy?”</p><p>“You keep it in your pants and find a practical outlet to release that” Anne waved her hand at her.</p><p>Ann wasn’t pleased with that idea, “Hmm and if that fails?”</p><p>Anne clinched her fist again and the waiter came over, she tried to control herself as he took their order, slightly ogling Ann’s ample cleavage.</p><p>“Do you mind?” Anne glared at the waiter and he took their order and rushed off.</p><p>“If it fails, you take up knitting” Anne’s eyes were a death trap.</p><p>Ann couldn’t help but grin.  “Hmm, knitting huh?” the tone she said it in, made Anne grind her teeth.</p><p>“Yes bloody knitting, it would do you good or maybe chew tobacco so you won’t talk so much rubbish.”</p><p>“Ohh” Ann pretended to be insulted.  Anne just watched her.</p><p>“But I can think of a better use for my mouth.”</p><p>“That’s it” Anne threw her napkin on the table and rose, “I’ve heard all I want to hear from you today.”  </p><p>She pulled Ann up and holding her hand walked out of the restaurant.</p><p>“What about lunch?” Ann asked confused. </p><p>“I’ll get you something on the way home.”<br/>Anne drove with the swift precision of a trained race car driver, when they reached Ann’s house in record time, Ann was so disappointed she could have wept.</p><p>They got out of the car and Anne followed her inside, Ann confused turned around and asked, “Did you need something Anne?”</p><p>“Yes” she said as she shepherded her up the stairs, “I need to fuck you until you can’t open that god damned mouth to say anything at all”</p><p>“Oh” Ann said gleefully and raced up the stairs.  She pulled off her clothes with enthusiasm and got on the bed. </p><p>Anne was going to follow her down just as quick but Ann’s belly made her pause, she had never seen Ann’s naked pregnant body before and as her eyes took in the sight they glistened, she looked up into Ann’s eyes.  “You’re beautiful” she said and stripped off her clothes to lay next to Ann.</p><p>Immediately Ann claimed her mouth, “Mmm baby, so good” she moaned.</p><p>Anne’s hand traveled over Ann’s breasts down to her belly she paused there rubbing her hands all over Ann.  </p><p>“Are you sure it won’t hurt the baby?” Anne asked again, she wanted Ann but she had to wrap her head around there being a baby there.  </p><p>“I’m sure” Ann said breathlessly.</p><p>“Ann I don’t think…”</p><p>Ann grabbed her hand and pushed it between her legs, “For God sakes Anne, will you please just fuck me.” Her voice was so frustrated that Anne slipped two fingers inside of Ann, ‘fuck she was so wet.’</p><p>Ann groaned and pulled Anne’s head down to her breast, Anne wasted no time and began sucking, she had wanted to do that since she laid eyes on them.</p><p>“Oh fuck, baby” and Ann came, it was that quick.</p><p>When the tightening around her fingers eased, Anne placed one knee between Ann’s legs and one knee at the side of Ann.  She came back down and kissed Ann roughly pushing her tongue into her mouth as she pumped hard and fast into Ann.  </p><p>Ann fought for air and Anne moved off her mouth to suck at her breast again, alternating between the two, her arm moving at a furious pace between Ann’s legs.  This time when Ann came again she was so loud Anne grinned but still kept pumping.</p><p>“Anne, oh god” Ann moaned but Anne kept at it and moved down to suck at Ann’s clit, Ann came again and then she passed out.</p><p>A savage kick in her belly woke Ann up, she grabbed her belly.  When she properly opened her eyes there was Anne eating a yogurt and talking to the baby.  </p><p>“I hope she is a soccer star then it will be worth all these kicks.” She said trying to soothe the baby by rubbing her belly.</p><p>Anne looked up and smiled, “Hey sleeping beauty, you have no food in your house.”  She scooped up a spoonful of yogurt and fed Ann.</p><p>“I know darling, I’m going shopping tomorrow, I could make you some soup, I’m sure there is something canned downstairs.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I ordered in, but tomorrow we are definitely going shopping for groceries, I can’t stay here if there is no food.”</p><p>Ann gently pushed the hair out of Anne’s face, “You’re going to stay with me?”</p><p>Anne nodded and Ann smiled, “For how long?”</p><p>“I don’t know maybe until Luna gets back, maybe until the baby’s born” She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>Ann gave a happy laugh and pulled her up for a kiss.  Anne really loved it when Ann was happy, when she was; she was so expressive, her whole body vibrated with it.  Anne put aside the yogurt cup and spoon then she moved Ann to her side coming up behind her.</p><p>“Hmm I wonder if you even need foreplay to get you wet” Her fingers slid down Ann’s spine to between her legs.  They found Ann soaking, “Nope don’t need too” and two fingers promptly entered Ann.  </p><p>Anne tasted Ann’s skin at her shoulder and thrust into Ann, Ann moaned.<br/>“Hurry baby before the delivery man comes.” Ann said gasping at the speed of Anne’s arm.  “Fuck baby, it’s so good, so fucking good” Ann said moaning and grasped Anne behind her head and pulled her in for a very loud and hungry kiss.</p><p>She came again and Anne said, “You’re breaking all the speed barriers today, NASA has nothing on you darling.”</p><p>Ann chuckled and Anne cupped a tit, “I need you too” Anne said hoarsely and when Ann looked into her eyes it was black with desire.</p><p>She turned on her back and Anne came over her fitting a thigh between Ann’s legs, Ann felt her wetness as she fitted herself on Ann, her hips circling and gyrating against Ann.  </p><p>Ann pulled her in for another kiss and when they broke the kiss Anne began powerfully moving against Ann.  Her eyes were glued to Ann’s breasts bouncing in time with her and when she came she didn’t even know how Ann’s nipple ended up in her mouth.</p><p>They both knew they were playing with fire but Ann couldn’t bear to be without Anne and it seems the baby couldn’t as well.  Anne just had to put her hand on her belly without saying a word and the baby would move.</p><p>Anne took her grocery shopping later that day and bought even more than what they needed.  Then they passed by Anne’s flat and Anne packed a suitcase, Ann didn’t go in with her, the memories of her hurt still felt plastered to those walls.</p><p>When they came back Ann prepared for them a light supper with Anne in the kitchen helping.  She couldn’t believe that this was the same Anne who would run away at the mere mention of doing the dishes. </p><p>That night after they made love and as Anne held her in her arms, she didn’t have a single craving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. So this is love?.....Standing in the pouring rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later, Anne woke to Ann’s mouth on her, she moaned and then said “Darling don’t strain yourself.”</p><p>“I’m alright” Ann said cheerfully looking up and then went back down to business.  </p><p>After they showered and dressed they went downstairs to the kitchen.  Blissfully Ann went about making sandwiches for their lunch.  </p><p>Anne looked at her as she flitted round the kitchen, Ann was so happy, she just hoped to God she did nothing to fuck it up this time.  </p><p>At the same time she asked herself if she was happy, she didn’t know for sure.  All she knew is that things had somewhat righted itself.</p><p>She knew she couldn’t endure it if Ann left her again.  Ann needed her now and she was content with that but if she went back into this wholeheartedly she didn’t know if her heart could take it.  </p><p>Then there was another problem, without being born yet the baby had its tiny little fist around her heart.  She didn’t even know how she could feel that strongly connected to her.  These feelings were making her so scared all she wanted to do was take off in a run.</p><p>Ann turned to hand her a paper bag full of sandwiches, Anne took the bag from her rested it on the table and pulled her down to sit on her lap.  </p><p>She kissed Ann hard trying to communicate something that she wasn’t even sure about herself.</p><p>When they pulled apart Ann sensing something else in the undercurrent asked, “Are you alright Anne?”</p><p>She nodded and then lay her head on Ann’s belly and whispered, “You be a good girl for your mum alright little one?”</p><p>The baby moved lazily and Anne bent and kissed Ann’s belly.  Ann smiled and lifted Anne’s chin affectionately to peck her on the lips.  “You are going to spoil her Anne.”</p><p>Anne laughed “I was telling her to be good to you.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ann laughed, “At least she should be quiet with only me for company, when you’re there it’s like she wants to jump out of my belly into your arms hmm?”</p><p>“Just like her mum” Anne said already running her nose all over Ann’s chest, inhaling her smell.</p><p>Ann laughed, “We both feel safer with you around.”</p><p>Anne kissed her quickly so Ann wouldn’t see the tears that threatened to spill, she wanted to provide that feeling for them always, but she knew only too well how quickly things could change.  </p><p>They both took separate cars as Anne had surgeries scheduled that day. Anne spent every free moment she had thinking of how quickly Ann Walker could have her wrapped around her finger again.  </p><p>It was always what she fought against, Ann was even worse than Mariana because she was just so damned sweet.</p><p>She knew Ann had come in and healed all her old wounds that the world had inflicted but had added deeper scars of her own.  </p><p>She didn’t know where Ann’s head was at, she could just be enjoying the attention right now and soon as the baby was born she would be off again.  </p><p>Last time playing head games had pushed Ann away, how would she even know if Ann was serious again?  </p><p>She hadn’t said ‘I love you’ which she use to do in the past every single time they were together and she pretty much knew Ann would never ask her to get married again.  </p><p>She couldn’t propose because it would bring up all sorts of bad karma and she thought that was the last thing Ann wanted to hear from her.  </p><p>The insecurity ate at her, how could she know if Ann was serious about their relationship?  She would have to be patient, guard her heart and be prepared for anything; she could do it, at least she thought so.  </p><p>One thing she was sure off she didn’t want to feel shattered again if Ann decided they were over.</p><p>“Good morning Maggie” Ann called as she entered the shop.</p><p>“Good morning Ann” Margaret replied cheerfully, “It’s nice to see that big smile” Margaret’s voice was warm, nothing like when she spoke to Anne.  It was hard to be anything but ebullient when Ann was around.</p><p>“Have you been getting on alright these past few weeks?”  Ann asked putting her stuff in the back room.  </p><p>Margaret followed answering, “I did alright I think, I’m not you but I got on as well as I could.”</p><p>“I’m sorry darling” Ann turned to her, “to have left you alone so long, did the customers give you trouble?”</p><p>“Only one, months ago” Maggie shrugged.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah some idiot doctor, nearly bit off my head trying to figure out where you had gone.” Maggie watched her slyly.</p><p>“A doctor..?” Ann was confused and then she burst out laughing, Maggie joined in.</p><p>“Maggie..” Ann playfully admonished.</p><p>“You know her, Tall, lean, good looking but thinks she’s smarter than everyone else” Maggie said again and Ann laughed.  </p><p>“Stop it Mags, you’ll make me have this baby right here”</p><p>Margaret chuckled and went back out front, Ann went to the bathroom, she couldn’t even smile hard without wanting to urinate.</p><p>Ann and Margaret had a full day with sorting orders, delivering bouquets, inventory and dealing with customers; they never had a moment of peace.  Ann thanked God that Margaret was there to help her, she did everything without a murmur of complaint. Ann had so many good people in her life and she felt so very blessed.</p><p>Anne rang the shop after three pm and Margaret answered, as soon as she heard Anne’s voice she put on her bored, dull, kind of stupid voice.  </p><p>“Margaret is Ann there?”</p><p>“Who’s calling?”</p><p>“It’s Dr. Lister”</p><p>“Who?” Margaret winding Anne up.</p><p>Anne said it slowly, “Doc tor Lis ter”</p><p>“Ohh” a few moments passed</p><p>Anne took a deep breath, “Is Ann there?”</p><p>“Yeah, I see her”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Well what?”</p><p>Anne frustrated, “May I speak with her”</p><p>“Sure” a few moments passed again.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Well what?”</p><p>“Could you call her to the phone? I need to speak to her”</p><p>“Oh…Ann, Doc tor Lis tar wants to speak with you” Margaret imitating Anne’s voice.</p><p>Ann looked up confused after she finished with the customer.  “Alright” She took the phone, “Hello”</p><p>“Darling you need to get someone a bit brighter to help you, I don’t know about this girl, I think she must be extremely slow or something.”</p><p>Ann turned and silently tossed a glove at Margaret as she giggled uncontrollably, “Never mind her darling, what is it, that you wanted?”</p><p>“Oh, yes well, the Camden’s called me to have dinner with them again tonight, so I shan’t be home, will you be okay for a couple of hours?”</p><p>Ann’s good humor disappeared.  “Can’t you…can’t you put them off?” She asked a tad worriedly.</p><p>“Darling I have put them off so many times that to do so again would be extremely impolite and they are one of the best donors to my charity…”</p><p>“Well if you have too, you..you should” Ann said quietly.</p><p>“Wonderful, I’ll see you when I get home, it shouldn’t be later than eleven alright?”</p><p>“Alright” Ann heard the click on the other end and she quietly put her end down.</p><p>Ann packed up her stuff and gave Maggie the rest of the afternoon off and went home.</p><p>She made some chicken soup and had chocolate cake for dessert.  She ate alone in front of the telly thinking about Anne.  She could imagine her laughing and having a grand time, she was always the centre of attention, she could talk on any subject with expertise but she listened too, so she made for very pleasant company.  </p><p>Anne being the centre of attention didn’t bother her in the least, she liked to be in the background, it was easier for her.  </p><p>What bothered her was Victoria Camden, newly out as a lesbian.  She brought her laptop and googled her, apparently she was a professional golfer, no girlfriend in sight.  </p><p>She went through all the social media platforms looking for a girlfriend.  A million friends and not one single intimate pic with a woman, she was in the deep end of down low.  </p><p>Ann shut the laptop closed when lights flashed on the windows, she looked at the time, it was half past eleven.  There was a key scratch in the door and Anne came in.</p><p>“Oh, hello, were you waiting up for me?” She asked when she spotted Ann on the sofa.</p><p>“No, but someone else was” Ann pointed to her belly. </p><p>Anne smiled delighted and came over at once sitting on the sofa next to Ann and pulling Ann into her arms one hand on Ann’s belly.  Immediately the baby kicked, “Hello my sweet, did you miss me?” the baby did a somersault, “Oh darling did you feel that” Anne asked.</p><p>Ann laughed, “I think my bladder felt it the most.”</p><p>Anne rubbed Ann’s abdomen gently, “Alright my darling, don’t hurt your mum.”</p><p>As the baby settled, Anne kissed Ann’s cheek and then her neck, “Mmm you smell so good.” </p><p>“You smell like alcohol” Ann said wrinkling her nose.</p><p>“Really?” Anne sniffed herself, “Yeah I do, I better go take a shower.”  She moved Ann off and stood up.  They both went upstairs and Ann lay on the bed waiting for Anne.</p><p>She came out after ten minutes naked and clean she walked to the dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of knickers and a tank top.</p><p>“How was your dinner party?” Ann asked cautiously.</p><p>Anne watched her curiously and then said, “It was fine, the Camden’s are very bright and are great conversationalists.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ann was off hand.</p><p>Anne came around to her side of the bed and climbed in.</p><p>“Were they the only people there?”</p><p>“No, the Smiths, the Wrights” Anne propped one arm behind her head while the other was on Ann’s leg rubbing it over her sheer nightgown.</p><p>“Sounds like a couples’ dinner” Ann said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Oh no Victoria was there, so I didn’t feel at all out of place” Anne smiled up at Ann, who was in a sitting position on the bed.</p><p>“You’re so stupid Anne” Ann pushed Anne’s hand off her leg.</p><p>“I beg your pardon” Anne was affronted.</p><p>“You and Victoria were the other couple” and as Anne watched her in disbelief, “For a brain surgeon you really are slow.”</p><p>Anne scoffed, “Are you mad?”</p><p>“Think for a minute Anne” Ann folded her arms on her chest.  </p><p>Anne ran through the evening in her mind, Victoria stuck by her side all night but she was being polite.  Ann really was insane.</p><p>“I can promise you, that was not a set up” She declared emphatically.</p><p>“Really, did you and Victoria make other plans to see each other again?”</p><p>“Of course not, she is going to teach me to be a better golfer but that’s on Sunday morning, not a date, don’t be absurd!”</p><p>Ann got up out of the bed and paced, “So you are going to see each other again!”</p><p>“For golfing nothing more” Anne said tersely.</p><p>“I really can’t believe this Anne, did you at all mention me or the baby?”</p><p>“It didn’t come up, you know I don’t go around talking about my private life to anyone” It was Anne’s turn to fold her arms across her chest.</p><p>Ann held her head and she stopped pacing, “I can’t believe this.” She raised her head and looked at Anne “So not once did you mention you had a pregnant girlfriend at home waiting for you?!”</p><p>“Girlfriend?” Anne skewed her with a look, “How can I say I have anyone at home waiting for me, when any second you could decide I’m not good enough, and walk out on me again?”</p><p>“That’s not what I did! You know god damned well, it’s not what I did!” Ann shouted at her.</p><p>“Yeah? Well that’s what it bloody well felt like! You decided we won’t going to make it, you froze me out and then you shut me out!” </p><p>Ann was standing in stunned silence.  Anne continued looking down, tears in her throat, “Months I tried reaching you, I didn’t know where you were, I didn’t know if you were alright, you wouldn’t talk to me.” </p><p>She couldn’t help the sob but she pulled herself together.  “Then you showed up pregnant and needing me.” She looked up at Ann, “When you have the baby and you don’t need me anymore, is there even going to be a place in your life for me?..a place in the baby’s?”</p><p>Anne sobbed openly now, her pain and anguish and hurt leaking tear by tear onto the bed sheet. </p><p>Ann moved to her side, “Hey” She pulled Anne into her arms, Anne clung to her and she gently soothed her, Ann’s face a mask of pain and understanding.  </p><p>She hadn’t thought of Anne’s pain all those months because she had thought only about herself and what she wanted.  She could have spoken to her after all the calls and messages but she didn’t, it wasn’t heartless or calculated but it was a punishment.  </p><p>“Darling I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Anne” She whispered over and over gently rocking Anne till she quieted.</p><p>“Ann” Anne said quietly as she took a deep breath and tried to get control of herself.  “Ann, can you promise me one thing?”</p><p>“Of course anything Anne, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Anne cupped Ann’s face and looked into her eyes, “Please promise me Ann, whatever happens with us you won’t keep the baby from me?”</p><p>Ann pulled back shocked, that would be keeping her heart vulnerable, even as Anne was there with her all the time, she always felt the baby was hers alone.</p><p>“Anne” She started shaking her head.</p><p>Anne took her hand, “I know it is a lot to ask and I never wanted children but these last few weeks, I’ve, grown to..to love her Ann, I can scarcely believe it myself” She paused, “All I know is I want to see her, to hold her, to protect her and I..I want to love her, part of it is of course” She waved her hand “Because she is part of you, and I don’t know how she has made me love her already.”</p><p>Ann took a deep breath, isn’t this what she wanted when she asked Anne all those months ago? </p><p>Could she trust it?  She looked at Anne she looked so vulnerable, “How can I say no to that Anne? I love that you love her even before she is born” She cupped Anne’s face wiping away moisture from her cheek.  “I promise Anne she will be as much yours as she is mine” Ann smiled gently and Anne surged forward kissing her in heartfelt thanks.  </p><p>When they broke apart Anne smiled, “I would love it, if she looked exactly like you.” She said almost shyly.</p><p>Ann smiled and pulled away, Anne held on, “Hold on darling I’m just going to get something out of the bottom drawer.  Ann rose and pulled out a thick file handing it to Anne sitting back down on the bed.</p><p>“What’s this?” Anne asked opening the file.</p><p>Ann grinned, “You’ll see”</p><p>Anne flipped the pages, it was the history and photo of the donor, Anne gasped, he looked like her male doppelganger.  Ann smiled “Read his bio” She said.</p><p>He was a doctor too and had an above average IQ.</p><p>Anne laughed and tossed the file aside pulling Ann down to lie next to her.</p><p>“So you see” Ann said, “Maybe you want a little mini me running around but I wanted a little you” She finished shyly.</p><p>Anne laughed again and kissed her, “Maybe she can be a little of both of us hmm?” </p><p>The baby kicked in agreement and they both laughed and kissed till it became passionate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. They don't know about the things we do...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relationships were always a minefield Ann thought, as she and Anne settled down together.  </p><p>Anne still went out golfing every Sunday with Victoria and Ann had her insecurities about that. But Anne had hers as well, they were not officially together and Ann would never make that assumption, she did that once and all it brought her was heart ache.  </p><p>They were together for the baby, two months had passed with Anne living at Ann’s, they were careful around each other but so passionate when they were in bed.  </p><p>Their lives easy and smooth sometimes and then again life would eventually knock them for six.  </p><p>One of those times was when Luna was due to come back to spend a few weeks with Ann.</p><p>Anne not liking the idea at all was an understatement.  “I don’t see why she has to stay with us?” Anne being unreasonable the day before Luna’s return, they were in the kitchen early morning preparing for work.   </p><p>“Anne” Ann sighed, “She will be a big help for me and I had already promised her, she’s really sweet once you get to know her.” Ann was at the stove frying eggs for their breakfast and simultaneously making sandwiches for their lunch.  </p><p>She glanced over at Anne’s set face at the table sipping coffee.</p><p>“I don’t want to know her.”<br/>Ann sighed again coming over with the frying pan to plate their eggs, the toast was already on the table.  She put the pan into the sink and came and sat down.  </p><p>Anne mouth full with toast and eggs, “She haf a kus on you”</p><p>“What?” Ann asked barely paying attention as she ate.  </p><p>Anne chewed, swallowed, drank some coffee, “I said she has a crush on you.”</p><p>Ann gave a small laugh, “I know, but when she sees you here, I’m sure she will get over it, she might be over it already who knows.”</p><p>Anne made a guttural disbelieving sound.</p><p>“Anne, you are trying to clear your schedule so you can be free when the baby is due, you’ve been working day and night and worrying.  If Luna was here, she could at least help and I will have someone around all the time.” She tried to reason.</p><p>“You mean take my place?” There really was  no talking to Anne once she had made her mind up.  </p><p>Ann waited till they had finished eating to rise and then to sit rather gracefully over Anne’s lap facing her, her hands lightly cupping Anne’s neck. </p><p>“There” She kissed Anne’s mouth. </p><p>“Will” She moved down to Anne’s neck, Anne’s hands were on her legs underneath her dress. </p><p>“Never” She moved up to Anne’s ear nibbling at it. </p><p>“Be” Anne’s hands moved to come around her back. </p><p>“Anyone” she started moving on Anne.  </p><p>“Who can take your place” One of Anne’s hands was at the small of her back and the other at the back of her neck bringing her lips down so Anne could consume her. </p><p>In another minute Anne’s arms encircled her and she pressed her face into Ann’s cleavage.  She kissed her way down and Ann pulled her dress and bra down that was over a breast to expose her nipple.</p><p>Anne groaned and just before she could capture it in her mouth, Ann pulled Anne’s head up, “So can Luna stay with us for a while?”</p><p>Anne’s eyes looked at her and then greedily back at her breast, Ann held Anne’s head firmly, Anne whined in frustration, Ann’s hand gently squeezed her breast.  </p><p>“Fine” Anne groaned “She can stay, now can I please suck your breast?” </p><p>“Fuck” Ann said as Anne’s words rippled through her, she let go of Anne and she immediately sucked a nipple into her mouth.  </p><p>Anne moaned as her hand reached between both their legs to Ann’s core.</p><p>When Ann arrived back at home after work that Friday, she met Luna waiting by the door.  “Hello darling, have you been waiting long?”</p><p>“No” Luna said shaking her head and smiling.</p><p>“Why didn’t you call?” Ann asked opening the door so they could both head inside.</p><p>When they got inside, Luna immediately hugged Ann.  “How are you? How is the baby?” Smiling she put her hand on Ann’s stomach.</p><p>Ann smiled, “We have been very good” the baby stayed quiet.</p><p>“Good, Good ya?” Luna smiled and moved away.</p><p>“You have the same room Luna, go put your things and come down, we can have a spot of tea and a nice chat.”</p><p>Luna came back down as the water was boiling.  She helped Ann get all the tea things as well as some lovely biscuits.  They went into the living room and sat on the sofa.</p><p>“So, what have you been up to?” Ann asked smiling as she sipped her tea.</p><p>“Oh Ann, the hospital, they call, I start next week yes?” Luna was beaming.</p><p>“Oh that’s wonderful darling” Ann was very happy for her.  “What hospital?”</p><p>Luna took her time to recite, “The National Hospital for Neurology and Neurosurgery.”</p><p>“That’s even better, Anne works there, she is a surgeon, and you will be close to me.”  Ann hugged her.</p><p>They parted and Luna asked, “Anne works there?” she asked confused.</p><p>“Yes, Anne Lister my girlfriend, you remember her right?” Ann said eating a biscuit.  </p><p>Luna sipped her tea, “Ya, I remember, she is working there?”</p><p>Ann nodded and Luna continued, “She is girlfriend again?”</p><p>“Well, it’s complicated” Ann watched Luna for any reaction, she seemed a bit put out but not overly so, it seems Luna had gotten over her crush for her and that was better for everyone.</p><p>Anne came home close to dinner time exhausted, she walked in to find Luna and Ann sitting by the table eating. </p><p>Ann hadn’t called her or waited for her to come home to have supper like she normally does. She was it seems already being slighted.  </p><p>She made her face a mask so Ann wouldn’t see what she thought because Ann could read her like a book.</p><p>Ann rose immediately, “Oh darling, you’re home, go wash up and sit down I already have your dinner waiting.”</p><p>Anne did as she was told with just a nod to Ann and Luna.  </p><p>When she came out Ann was back at the table and she and Luna were laughing at something totally banal she knew.  </p><p>She sat down and immediately started eating her chicken lasagna.</p><p>“Oh Anne, you can never guess what” Ann smiled proudly, “Luna is going to be a nurse at your hospital.”  </p><p>Anne looked at Luna, “Good, so I gather you’ll be getting your own place soon?”</p><p>“Anne!” Ann was mortified.</p><p>“What? it’s a fair question” She blinked rapidly then turned to Luna, “Well?”</p><p>“No bother Ann” Luna soothed, “Yes the hospital will provide room but I hope to stay with you an extra week?” Luna looking at Ann.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll be delighted to have you” Ann smiled trying to make up for Anne’s rudeness.</p><p>“Good” She turned to Anne, “So I stay for two weeks at Ann’s home and I see you every day at hospital” Luna grinned mischievously.</p><p>“I doubt it, the hospital’s very big” Anne brushed it off then concentrated on eating, discussion closed.</p><p>When they finished Luna rose immediately, “You must let me help ya?”</p><p>Ann smiled, “Of course, you know your way around, you’re hardly a stranger.”</p><p>Ann joined Luna in the kitchen as Anne moved to the sofa turning on the news.</p><p>When Ann and Luna came back they joined her on the sofa, Anne pushed almost to the corner Ann in the middle and Luna at the other end. </p><p>“Bloody ‘ell” Anne mumbled.</p><p>They had brought in chocolate cake and ice cream for dessert for each of them, Anne accepted hers silently, making a fuss about the lack of room.  Though she was alright with Ann occasionally putting her hand on her thigh and rubbing absent-mindedly, she knew Luna was very aware of it.  </p><p>They both chatted about the coronavirus and what precautions both countries were taking.  </p><p>Anne never said a word just ate her cake and watched them both with narrowed eyes.</p><p>They all finished up, Luna did the dishes again, she was being annoyingly helpful.  When she came back in, Anne rose to go take a bath, she stood at the sofa waiting for Ann.</p><p>“I’m heading up to take a bath” Anne said looking at Ann.</p><p>“Of course love” Ann answered smiling up to her and not making a move to go.</p><p>“When I’m done” Anne stressed, “I would probably have some energy left”</p><p>Ann looked at her puzzled but still smiling.</p><p>“Or maybe, if no one is there, I could just fall asleep immediately.” Anne looked at her seriously.</p><p>She saw the moment when Ann understood, her eyes went round and she flew up from the sofa, </p><p>“Right, Luna you must be tired I won’t keep you, I’ll head up to bed okay love?”</p><p>Anne moved to the stairs, Ann following.</p><p>“But I am not tired” Luna said.</p><p>.“I’ll see you in the morning” Ann said offhandedly already going up the stairs with Anne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. When love makes that sound babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann was already on the bed naked when Anne came out of the bathroom with a strap-on.  </p><p>“Ooh” Ann made an excited noise as she felt the flood between her legs.  </p><p>Anne laughed, “I’m not sure about this..”</p><p>Ann chided, “It’s perfectly safe.”</p><p>“Yeah but..” Anne reaching the bed and lying down.</p><p>“It’s fine” Ann said in a no nonsense voice, “See if I just turn to the side and you spoon me it would be perfectly safe, trust me.”</p><p>Anne rose over her and kissed her on the mouth grinning, “You want it that bad do you?”</p><p>“No, no” Ann trying to calm down and convince Anne, “I’ve just read extensively on the subject.”</p><p>“Really?” Anne teased, “Well if you don’t want it I can always go…”</p><p>Ann slapped Anne’s face her emotions getting the better of her, it wasn’t hard but it got her point across. </p><p>Anne laughed “You do know you are absolutely insane right?” as she gently moved Ann to lie on her side coming up behind her.  </p><p>Anne teasing again said, “Don’t you need foreplay my love?” Her hand moving to cup Ann’s breast, Ann gave the most frustrated groan Anne had ever heard. </p><p>“Okay, sweetheart, I’m sorry, no more teasing” She soothed as she pushed gently into Ann’s soaking core.  She pulled out and entered deeper, she did this a few times until she was fully in.  When she started to thrust, the noises Ann made, she was sure Luna was hearing Ann.  Anne swung a leg over <br/>Ann and really started to pump faster making no effort to silence Ann at all. </p><p>In the morning, Anne cuddling up to Ann her hand on Ann’s stomach felt the baby move.  Day or night whenever she felt the baby move it was always amazing.  </p><p>Ann groaned and turned on her back.  She didn’t want to wake Ann but she could not resist bending and kissing Ann’s belly, she whispered gently to the baby, ‘Hello baby, don’t wake your mum” She kissed Ann’s belly again running her hand over it.  </p><p>Ann was about seven months pregnant and her belly was very pronounced now. It delighted Anne immensely, to see Ann waddling about, she absolutely adored Ann pregnant and if could have given Ann babies, she would have kept her so.</p><p>‘So many things had changed since Ann had left her only to return pregnant. She would have never thought, that she would have been so enchanted with an unborn baby.  Whenever people had spoken of loving their children before they were born she had thought them to be over sentimental liars.  Cause how they possibly?’</p><p>And, God how she loved Ann’s body, loved Ann’s desperate need for her, she had never felt so masculine, she didn’t think it was the right word but it fit.  She would do anything to protect them both, no exceptions, jump through fire or fight bare knuckled to the death.  Anne started kissing Ann’s belly again as the baby settled down.</p><p>Ann stirring mumbled, “Two more minutes and I’ll be ready” and fell back asleep.</p><p>Anne almost laughed out loud, even in sleep Ann was horny.  </p><p>Then she sobered, ‘if she had not been here, would Ann have taken another lover to satisfy her needs?’ the spark of jealousy and pain that evoked ran through her bloodstream like an electric current.  ‘Would Luna have been a choice? Would she have gone looking for another relationship?‘  </p><p>Anne couldn’t take these thoughts roaming in her head, She picked up the strap-on went onto the bathroom cleaned it and put it on.</p><p>She came back and looked at Ann lying on the white bed sheets and comforter, she had pushed it all off and was lying naked on her back. Anne spread Ann’s legs wider and got in between, she remembered the days when she would wake Ann like this, her cock already in her.  Ann loved it, it was always one of her best mornings she would confide in Anne.  But Anne had to be careful now, she wasn’t going to risk it at all. </p><p>She started to kiss Ann awake, “Darling” she whispered in her ear, biting her ear lobe.  Ann moved her head away. </p><p>“Baby” Anne started sucking on Ann’s neck.  </p><p>“Mmm” Ann moaned but still didn’t wake.  Anne moved to her breast taking a nipple and sucking squeezing the other one.</p><p>“Oh” Ann waking up and then “Ohh” she stretched, soft and relaxed.  She eyes still didn’t open.  When Anne nudged her with her cock Ann’s eyes flew open.  </p><p>Anne started gently gyrating on her and Ann pulled her up for a kiss spreading her legs wider.  </p><p>“Mmm” she mumbled when they broke the kiss, Anne on her elbows looked down but all she could see was Ann’s belly.  </p><p>“Are you ready baby?” She asked Ann.</p><p>“So ready” Ann brought her knees up.  </p><p>Anne pushed one hand between them and eased her cock in.  When she was entirely in, she looked up into Ann’s eyes, they were deep blue with desire. </p><p>Anne started moving and all Ann could do was lift up her legs and hold onto the head board.  The bed banged and squeaked with their movements and the wet sound of slapping skin was loud in their ears as Anne fucked Ann harder.  </p><p>Ann’s moans were beyond the point of loud now and when she came her legs trembled and she groaned “Mmmm, ohh fuckkk” and collapsed. </p><p>Anne pumped a few more times and came right after with a groan not as loud but audible.  </p><p>She collapsed to the side of Ann and when she turned to her. Anne grinned proudly.  Ann red all over, cheeks soft and flushed in the morning sunlight could only giggle.  Anne was absolutely sure now Luna had heard; there would be no doubt about who was Ann’s lover.’</p><p>When they went down to breakfast they were in good spirits, Luna was already there making eggs and toast.</p><p>“Oh Luna” Ann exclaimed happily, “You shouldn’t have gone to all that trouble.”</p><p>“No trouble, sit coffee or tea?” she ushered Ann into a chair at the breakfast table. </p><p>“Tea please” Ann with a pleased smile on her face.</p><p> Anne sighed and sat next to her. Luna was so irritating. </p><p>“Dr. Lister, coffee or tea?”</p><p>“Coffee” Anne was short.</p><p>Luna served them and as they both sipped their beverages she waited watching.</p><p>“Luna this tastes fantastic” Ann enthused.</p><p>Anne sipped her coffee it really was rather good.</p><p>“Dr. Lister?”</p><p>“What?” Anne asked annoyed.</p><p>“How is the coffee?”</p><p>“It’s bloody coffee, I don’t give reviews for coffee and I still like Ann’s better.”</p><p>Luna turned back to the stove disappointed.</p><p>Ann gave Anne a stern look, “Darling would it kill you to be nice?”</p><p>“My god Ann, it’s just bloody coffee, if breakfast this morning is about feelings, I daresay I’d rather skip the whole thing altogether.”  Anne opened the paper still irritated.</p><p>Ann was put out for Luna’s sake so she tried to be nicer to overshadow Anne’s grouchiness.</p><p>When Luna passed them both toast and fried eggs, the eggs made with a little bit of spice, she waited for Ann’s reaction as she sat down.</p><p>Ann took a bite and exclaimed “Oh Luna, you must tell me what you put in the eggs, it’s absolutely delicious.”</p><p>Anne took a bite of hers and it was delicious but again she said nothing continuing to read the paper.</p><p>Luna laughed, “At nursing school, I had an Indian girlfriend and she teach me all spices.”</p><p>Ann looked up intrigued, “You never told me you had a girlfriend” She smiled and Anne pretended to read while listening intently.</p><p>Luna smiled, “We were very much in love until her parents found out and she was sent back to India, We communicate still but..she is married now to a doctor, arranged.”  Luna sighed, “I wanted to run away together but her parents were wealthy ya? and I think financially side of it was not good for her.  And well” Luna shrugged “She would have lost her family, I understood, to her it was too much to lose.”</p><p>“Oh darling I’m so sorry” Ann rubbed Luna’s hand in sympathy. </p><p>Luna looked at Ann gently, “Until recently, I have felt I could never, fall in love again.”</p><p>Anne watched Luna watching Ann.</p><p>Then Luna laughed, “How did we get on this sad story? I put very little of course, because you are pregnant, turmeric, ginger and black pepper. Ah you enjoyed it! You ate everything Ann and Dr. Lister too.” She smiled proudly.</p><p>Ann laughed, “It was very good, did you enjoy it Anne?” Ann turned with sparkling eyes to her.  </p><p>“Too spicy for my taste” Was all she said as she turned back to the paper.  Ann’s face turned red and she instantly ducked her head.</p><p>Anne went into work that Saturday and worked like a fiend to finish all her paperwork, Ann was due in two months give or take, you never know with babies.  </p><p>At four pm Ann called, “Hallo darling will you be coming home soon?”</p><p>Anne sighed, “I don’t know love, I’m trying my best to finish up here, why, do you miss me?” She smiled into the phone.</p><p>“We always miss you” Ann whispered serious.</p><p>“We who?” Anne asked annoyed already that she probably meant Luna.</p><p>“The baby and I” Ann with a smile in her voice.</p><p>“Hmm, has she been good today?” Anne leaned back in her chair smiling.</p><p>“Very good, she only behaves naughty when you are here” Ann laughed and then with a little annoyance “It’s as if you are already her favorite person, never mind that I’m actually, with her literally inside my body twenty-four hours a day.”  </p><p>“Darling don’t be jealous” Anne laughed, “She can’t help it, I’m naturally lovable”</p><p>Ann laughed out loud, “You absolute monster, just wait till you have to change diapers and we’ll see how lovable you are.”</p><p>Anne laughed, then grinned like an idiot, “You’re the monster but a very sweet one.”</p><p>Grinning still and hugging the phone with her two hands like she was a blockhead teenager with a crush Ann said “Don’t stay too late alright my love, I’m making your favorite for dinner.”</p><p>Anne was instantly on the alert, “Ann don’t, you need to be taking it easy, I absolutely forbid you to do anything of the sort.”</p><p>“Don’t worry so much darling I’ll be fine, just get home soon so we can spend some time together alright?”</p><p>“Alright I will, see you soon.” Anne hung up placed her hands behind her head and grinned up at the ceiling.</p><p>When she got home three hours later Ann had prepared her favorite, creamy mushroom chicken and steamed vegetables with corn.  </p><p>As three of them sat by the table and started to dig in Luna talked throughout the meal not at least once shutting up, and Ann encouraged her.</p><p>When Anne asked if she could at least eat in quiet for a bit, Ann was quick to point out that Luna needed to practice her English.</p><p>Her remark of, “Can she practice somewhere else other than at supper?” made Ann frown and try to be even nicer.  </p><p>Luna smirked at her and Anne wished she could punch that smirk right off her face.  She knew what Luna’s game was and she refused to be beaten.</p><p>When she said she was going for a shower, Ann quickly got up and joined her upstairs.  </p><p>When she came out of the bathroom Ann had lowered the lights and had warmed some oil. Anne immediately forgot about clothes as she lay on her stomach waiting for Ann to massage her.  </p><p>Ann chuckled and sat on top of her buttocks massaging the oil into her tired muscles.  All Anne could think was ‘God she had missed this.’</p><p>“I’m really supposed to be massaging you love” Anne murmured already relaxing into the bed.</p><p>“You have been working so hard lately darling” Ann said bending to plant a small kiss on Anne’s neck.</p><p>“Mmm” was all the reply she got as Anne fell fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Don't put me down babe, can't you see I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday after another ridiculous but delicious breakfast cooked by Luna, no one asked her for any reviews but she could see that Ann was tense that she would say something, so she stayed quiet as Luna’s mouth ran like a train the entire time.  </p><p>After, she was extremely glad for Victoria’s company at the golf course; Victoria Camden was enchanting and brilliant. She was tall and had a bone structure that could cut glass and was also very toned, not soft like Ann but strong and defined, entirely a different sort of attractiveness. </p><p>She didn’t think Victoria was at first, she preferred, petite feminine women but as Victoria met her on every level of mind and body she started to see her differently, and when she laughed she got so red, Anne couldn’t help trying to make her do it over and over.  </p><p>When she got back she was in a very good mood, so much so, she pulled Ann upstairs to take an afternoon nap with her.  As they cuddled, she missed Ann’s worried expression at Anne’s glowing face.</p><p>That night at supper Ann was quiet, while Luna ran her mouth again frequently touching Ann’s hand to make a point.</p><p>Anne asked as Luna took a breath, “Are you feeling alright darling?”</p><p>Ann nodded and said, “I’m just tired I think, we did a lot of work in the garden.”</p><p>Anne reached out and touched Ann gently lifting her chin, “How about I give you a back rub later hmm?”</p><p>Ann smiled and nodded, Luna jumped in, “Ann I can help you, I trained a bit in reflexology.”</p><p>“For fucksakes!” Anne exploded, “Can you please just shut your mouth and have some respect?” Ann jumped and Luna shrank back. “Ann is mine to take care of; she doesn’t want or need you.” Anne’s voice was so cutting that Ann immediately felt sorry for Luna.</p><p>“Anne she was just trying to help.”</p><p>“She’s not trying to help, she’s trying to undermine me all the damn time!”</p><p>Ann sighed, “Anne don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>“Ridiculous?!” Anne shouted.  “The only thing ridiculous here is the fact that you can’t see what she’s trying to do.”</p><p>“I’m not” Luna started but as Anne turned to her she shut up.</p><p>“Anne, will you please calm down?” Ann asked with impatience protectively placing her hand on her belly.  Anne’s eyes followed the movement.</p><p>Anne got up and tossed her napkin on the table.  “Right, I’m going to bed” She was so angry she wanted to spit fire but then she remembered the baby so she didn’t upset Ann.   </p><p>She walked to go upstairs then changed her mind and headed for the deck through the French doors gulping n the fresh air trying to calm down.</p><p>After a few minutes Ann came out and hugged her from behind, Anne closed her eyes and inhaled, she could feel Ann’s belly pressed against her back. She placed her hand on Ann’s and stared mindlessly out at Ann’s little garden.</p><p>Ann felt her relax and she relaxed along with her.  They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, then Anne turned and wrapped her hands around Ann kissing her on her head.  Ann lifted her face up and Anne planted one on her lips.</p><p>“I love you” Ann said quietly and Anne’s breath held, her body froze like she was trying to keep so still as to not break the moment.</p><p>Then without a word she kissed Ann passionately on the mouth and as their mouths and bodies merged, the kiss became tender and soft. </p><p>Her voice was hoarse when she pulled away resting her forehead against Ann’s “Don’t say it, if you don’t mean it Ann.”</p><p>Ann nodded but said nothing, after a few minutes passed in silence Ann said, “Anne, Luna will be gone by next week, can you please do me a favour and just not be so antagonistic?”</p><p>Anne scoffed and pulled away, “Ann, that girl in there, is in love with you and she’s trying her best to make you feel the same way, and if that includes making me lose my temper, then she will provoke me all the time.  And it’s intolerable to me how you keep encouraging and pandering to her as if I don’t mean anything to you.”</p><p>Ann gasped, “No Anne, I don’t do that, and that is not how it is at all. It’s just that for the three months when I was in Denmark, she was with me, helping me above and beyond what she needed to do.  When my heart was ripped to pieces she was there.”</p><p>Anne sucked in a breath but Ann continued, “She is my friend Anne, and I want while she is here at my home, to have the same consideration she showed to me a virtual stranger.  But I don’t pander to her, she is not in love with me Anne, Luna is a very kind, thoughtful girl, it’s just the way she is.”</p><p>“Meaning I’m neither?” Anne said bitterly.</p><p>Ann closed her eyes in frustration, then she opened them and said “Anne you’re thoughtful and sweet too and I feel if you could just get past this, you could see Luna for who she really is.”</p><p>Anne laughed dismissively, shook her head and stared out into the garden again.  Then she said in a disbelieving voice, “You know what, I feel like I need some air, I’m going out, don’t wait up for me, I’ll sleep at my flat.”</p><p>“Anne really?” She reached out but Anne pulled away.</p><p>“Really” Her tone was final.  </p><p>“Is this an ultimatum, you or Luna?” Ann was getting angry.</p><p>“No, I’ll be back tomorrow, I think I just need to step back a little give us both some space.”  </p><p>Ann wasn’t appeased, “Does that space include Victoria Camden, is she going to be in your space?” Ann asked angrily.</p><p>Anne turned and walked into the living room, grabbed her keys and walked out.  This argument was getting them nowhere fast.</p><p>Anne was so very tempted to call Victoria but she didn’t. She went to the pub near her flat and drank.  </p><p>It amazed her sometimes that Ann seemed to know what was on her mind, and Victoria was definitely on her mind.  She sighed and thought about their situation again. </p><p>Ann, she knew, wasn’t going to accept any proposal from her, it would be like adding a spark to gunpowder, but Ann was her wife in every way, when she had told Ann a piece of paper didn’t matter it was because she had meant it.  In her heart Ann was her life time partner and she would choose her every single time.  </p><p>The situation with Luna was insufferable, the girl had no boundaries and she was in love with Ann despite what Ann believed.</p><p>She felt guilty about leaving Ann tonight but she couldn’t stay, it felt…suffocating.  The thought hit her like a wave of realization and had her re-thinking the whole married with a baby thing.  She supposed she just wasn’t cut out to be a parent but she wouldn’t commit to a baby and then leave; she couldn’t do that to a child.</p><p>Whatever was going through her head she needed to sort it out and do it quickly for all of their sakes.</p><p>When she came over the next day after work, it was already past dinner time so she was spared any social interaction with Luna.  </p><p>She climbed the stairs and entered the room cautiously in case Ann was asleep.  She wasn’t and her face was set, Anne inwardly groaned, “Hey” she said walking fully into the room towards the dressing table.  She pulled out underwear and t-shirt and headed for the bathroom.  Ann still hadn’t answered her.</p><p>She went under the shower and let the warm water glide over her muscles, she wasn’t going to say anything until Ann did, at least that’s what she told herself.</p><p>When she finished and got into bed she turned towards Ann, who was on her back keeping herself very still.</p><p>She sighed and placed her hand on Ann’s belly, the baby kicked immediately and Ann said “Ow” softly.</p><p>“Mmm” Anne whispered rubbing Ann’s stomach, “Settle down baby, don’t hurt your mum.”</p><p>“Why?” Ann asked, “Are you the only one allowed to do that?”</p><p>Anne groaned and lay back on the bed.  She had been warned that Ann’s hormones and emotions might be mercurial but apparently so was her temper.</p><p>“Ann, baby I’m tired, could we get into this tomorrow?” She said tiredly.</p><p>“Where did you go?” Ann asked crossly.</p><p>Anne sighed, “I went to Jack’s Pub had a few drinks and then I went home.” </p><p>“Alone?” Ann was almost fearful of the answer but she kept the anger in her voice to make her brave.</p><p>“Of course Ann, I know we aren’t officially together, but all the time we have been together I have never cheated on you and this feels the same.”</p><p>“Victoria?” Was all Ann said.</p><p>Anne sighed longer this time, “Alright, you know me sometimes better than I know myself.  I’ll admit she is attractive in a different sort of way and when we are together she makes me laugh and I feel flattered that she wants to be around me at all.  It’s just that right now I could use a little bit of uncomplicated company.”</p><p>Ann just looked at her, tears rolling down her eyes, sadly she said, “Is she someone you can see yourself marrying?”</p><p>Frustrated that Ann would bring this up, frustrated that she can say nothing to make Ann believe she wanted to marry her and just tired and frustrated with work and the whole situation, all she could do is pull Ann into her arms.  </p><p>She soothed her hair back, “Would you even believe me if I told you, you had nothing to worry about? That I am here, I am yours?”</p><p>Ann sobbed and all Anne could do was hold her and rock them to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Caution when it comes to love...i was careless i forgot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that they spent a week from hell was an understatement, Luna never backed down, in fact she did all she could to annoy Anne and it worked but Anne never said a word.  </p><p>She bore it with as much grace and patience she could muster.  Ann was moody and quiet as well and she could feel her tension, and it didn’t matter how she tried to get her to relax she didn’t. </p><p>She cuddled up to Anne every night and fell asleep in her arms but this time she didn’t want to have sex at all, which made Anne feel  a little lost.  Anne had tried a couple of times and the ‘No, I’m tired’ she got was very clear.  </p><p>She pushed herself at work and grinned and bore it at home. </p><p>That Saturday morning, she had reached the end of her tether, it was the day before Luna was set to leave, Anne really couldn’t wait for that to happen however, be it by the design or unintentional Luna chose this day to be the most infuriating.</p><p>“You must be happy Dr. Lister, I will finally be out” Luna grinned.</p><p>Anne pretended she didn’t hear as she read the paper.  She turned to Ann and though Luna had worked hard on breakfast, she couldn’t touch a damn thing.  </p><p>“Make me some toast darling please.” </p><p>Ann got up at once, trying to please Anne and really Luna didn’t need to ask Anne anything she thought.  </p><p>Luna tried again, “Ann will you visit me at the new place?”  </p><p>Ann sighed, “Of course, as soon as I can” she smiled a small smile at Luna and turned back to prepare the toast.</p><p>Anne gave a fed up snort.</p><p>Luna turned back to Anne, “She is my friend ya?”</p><p>Ann said quickly, “Of course Luna” then “Darling do you want butter on your toast?”</p><p>“Mmm” Anne answered, “You do seem to have an inflated view of yourself don’t you Luna?” She continued with derision in her voice. </p><p>“Anne” Ann sighed, honestly both of them.</p><p>Luna spoke again, “Ann I will be back to help you with the baby yes?”</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you Luna, thank you” Ann put the plate in front of Anne and sat down again smiling at Luna’s eager to please face.</p><p>Anne crunched a piece of toast and watched them.</p><p>“Will you help me shop for things for my place?” Luna asked and Ann smiled sweetly.</p><p>“It would be fun Luna, do you want us to go tomorrow?”</p><p>Anne rolled her eyes so hard it could have fallen out of her head. Ann saw her at the corner of her eyes and thought, ‘couldn’t she at least try to be civil?’</p><p>“Thank you Ann” Luna hugged her and her face was so happy, Ann had to smile and return the hug.</p><p>“You’re welcome” Ann laughed, Luna really was a little bit like a child.</p><p>Anne threw her toast on the plate pushed it away and sipped her coffee.  </p><p>Then Ann said “You know what Luna? Have you finished breakfast?” and at Luna’s nod, she continued, “I may have some extra bed sheets and blankets already, let’s go up and look.”</p><p>Luna jumped up happy again, ‘she really was like a little puppy’ Ann shook her head and pushed herself up from the chair.</p><p>“Are you leaving me to eat breakfast alone?” Anne asked put out.  Ann knew it didn’t matter to Anne, she was just being difficult.</p><p>“I thought you were finished darling?”</p><p>“Did you? Or do you not care?” </p><p>Ann sighed, “Of course I care darling, I’ll wait alright? Luna you go on ahead, check the upstairs closet first, they should be in a vacuum sealed plastic bag.  I’ll come up in a minute.”</p><p>Luna watched both of them, then nodded and left.</p><p>When she turned back Anne hadn’t touched anymore of her toast.  “Do you want some more coffee?”  She asked trying to smooth things over.</p><p>“Yes” Anne was short and handed Ann her cup.</p><p>Ann got up again and topped up Anne’s coffee, then she sat back down.</p><p>Anne took a sip then. “Don’t you need those things? You just can’t be giving them away, we’re not made of money you know.” </p><p>“I think I can spare a few” Ann said gently as she could.</p><p>“Well don’t ask me to buy anymore if you’re just going to give away everything.” Anne tone was cold.</p><p>Ann shook her head, “Darling please, I’ve seen you give away most of your wardrobe already, packed with designer clothes no less.”</p><p>“Harumph” Was all Ann got in response and the paper raised to block her face.  </p><p>Ann sighed again and rubbed Anne’s leg.  “Are you done, can I leave you now?”</p><p>The paper lowered to show Anne’s grumpy face, Ann shook her head again and rose.  Anne put the paper down and pulled Ann onto her lap.  “My baby wants to stay with me.” She said her hand on Ann’s belly.  The baby lazily kicked as an answer.</p><p>“Well she is in my belly, so for now she has to go where I go” Ann leaned into kiss Anne.  Anne immediately deepened the kiss and the hand that was on her belly rose to cup her breast. </p><p>Ann broke the kiss and pushed Anne’s hand down, “Anne, Luna can come down any minute.” She wiggled to get off her lap, Anne held on tighter.</p><p>“Well she’ll get a chance to see how babies are made.” Anne brought Ann’s head down to ravish her mouth.  </p><p>Ann pulled away again, “Anne please.” </p><p>Anne let go and got up angry, “Go ahead then.” She said getting up and walked away.</p><p>Ann looked up at the ceiling at the end of her patience.</p><p>Around lunchtime, Anne lay on the sofa reading medical articles on her laptop.  Ann and Luna went off to the garden and she could hear them chattering like magpies.  </p><p>“Anne” Ann in a somewhat better mood called through the French windows that opened onto the deck.  “Don’t you want to come outside darling? It’s a beautiful day.”</p><p>Ann’s voice, she knew was like a siren song to her and she went to get up but then she heard Luna say, “Very beautiful.”  </p><p>She lay back down, she didn’t want to spend one extra minute with the girl.</p><p>“No, I have work to do” She turned back to her laptop.</p><p>“Alright” She could hear the disappointment in Ann’s voice ‘but it’s Ann who wanted the interloper to stay, so if she was minus Anne’s company she only had herself to blame.’</p><p>Her mobile rang a few minutes later, she picked up the call, it was Victoria Camden.  “Hello Vicky” Anne said her voice pleased.</p><p>“Anne fancy a round or two at the club?  I’m at my wits end home, alone with Mum and Dad.”</p><p>Anne laughed, “Your parents are wonderful people.”</p><p>“They are, but I don’t think I can spend another moment with them, so how about it, come rescue me?” Victoria’s voice was flirty.</p><p>“Surely, you have people who can play better than me?”</p><p>She laughed, “Of course I do but I’d rather spend time trashing you.”</p><p>Anne grinned, she looked out at Ann, who was silently watching her.  She saw Luna pull at Ann’s hand to get back her attention.  She looked away and back to Luna summoning up a smile.</p><p>“Well, it seems everyone else is fixed for company, why can’t we two lonely birds enjoy each other’s hmm?”</p><p>Victoria laughed again at the other end, “Exactly my thinking, it’s about eleven now, say in half an hour and then we can have lunch?”</p><p>Anne watched as Ann and Luna laughed and joked with each other, feeling left out but not wanting to join them either said “Alright”</p><p>“Meet me at the club” Victoria said and rang off.</p><p>She knew how this would affect Ann, she would be angry with her but what was she supposed to do? </p><p>Watch Luna falling in love with Ann and Ann enjoy every second of it? Even if Victoria was into her, she would never have her in Ann’s face rubbing it in.’ with that thought she made up her mind to go.  </p><p>She got up and went into the bedroom pulled off her clothes, had a shower and dressed, she was nearly done when Ann came in.</p><p>“Are you going out?”</p><p>“Yes Victoria called, we’re going to have a round of golf, then have lunch at the club.”</p><p>“On a Saturday as well now?” Ann said frostily, “I thought we were going to have lunch together.”</p><p>“What me and you, go out somewhere?” Anne asked.</p><p>“No, all of us, I was going to make something.” Ann shrugged, “Maybe one of your favorites?” She tried to smile.</p><p>Anne tied her hair back angrily only paying attention to the first part, “If it was you and I, of course”</p><p>“Anne, you know she’s a guest, I can’t exclude her and it’s her last day.”  Ann was getting irritated and jealous as Anne got ready to go out on a date no less.</p><p>“Right, she’s your guest in your house, I don’t have to socialize with her” Anne said annoyed.</p><p>“Anne come on, don’t be like that” Ann moved to come closer.</p><p>“No stop” Anne held out her hand to stop Ann.  Ann felt hurt that Anne didn’t want her to touch her. </p><p>“Anyway” Anne went on fixing her shirt in the mirror again, “You both seem very happy together, you’ll hardly miss me.”</p><p>Anne went to move past Ann, Ann put her hand on her arm stopping her, “Anne don’t do this.” She eyes held a warning.</p><p>“Do what? Surely you don’t expect me to be the third party in your little tete a tete with the Dane do you?”</p><p>“Stay home, don’t go out with Victoria.” Ann’s expression was serious.</p><p>“Why? To sit and watch Luna all over you?”</p><p>Ann sighed angrily, “If you do this Anne, don’t bother to come home.”</p><p>And there it was, Anne felt like she had been waiting forever for the other shoe to drop.  She had never believed Ann wouldn’t kick her out of her life when she didn’t need her again, it didn’t matter what she said.  And for what? For this? a round of golf and a lunch date with someone who might be interested in her and whose company she enjoyed?’</p><p>“You were always going to do this weren’t you? It was always a waiting game for me, for you to kick me out of your life.” Anne said quietly. Her stomach churning she added “I guess you have someone else you can rely on, you really don’t need me anymore” She pulled her arm away.</p><p>Ann’s eyes flashed angrily, “You are exhausting, you think you are the only one? I was waiting for the real Anne Lister to show up, the grumbling selfish, self-centered, ego maniac who could suck the joy out of everything”</p><p>Anne inhaled sharply and then shook her head, “You think I’m the selfish one in this? After all I’ve done for you?”</p><p>“What Anne, you think taking me to the doctor’s and being here with me, you were somehow sacrificing your life?”</p><p>“I’ve put my bloody life on hold for you, gave you all of me and..and for what? For you to toss me out, because I wasn’t nice to your guest?  That I’m going to play golf with a friend?” Anne’s heart hurt her but she was so angry.  “I thought you knew me, I thought you understood me, but you don’t, you understand absolutely nothing.”</p><p>“Anne” Ann voice was surprised and pained.</p><p>Anne looked at Ann and all Ann could see was hurt and disappointment reflected in her eyes.  </p><p>Anne’s voice with quiet conviction said “I’m going out and I’m not coming back” then it cracked a little “I know you’ll keep the baby from me now” She looked at Ann, as the anger slipped off her face momentarily, “It’s okay, I won’t keep you to your promise.”</p><p>“Anne” Ann’s voice was desperate, “Anne please” But Anne was already walking away, she left the house and drove off as Ann reached the front door.  Ann sank against the open doorway crying for them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. What a wonderful way of saying how much you love me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passed and Anne neither called nor visited, it was like if she had fallen off the planet.  </p><p>That last day, their argument was etched in Ann’s mind, one minute she would feel so guilty she’d cry her eyes out for days and in the next she would be angry, so angry at Anne.  </p><p>Anne knew Ann had already been angry at the frequent golfing meet ups with Victoria and yet she acted like she did nothing wrong, selfishly not caring that it hurt her, that it made her insecure.  </p><p>She knew Anne had been jealous of Luna being with them but she had nothing to worry about, she didn’t find Luna in the least attractive but Anne did find Victoria attractive. </p><p>The last trip to Dr. Carter’s before the baby was due was today, Ann had called a taxi to take her as Luna had started working full time at the hospital.</p><p>Ann sat in the examining room waiting for Dr. Carter, she came in talking on her mobile, she held up a finger to Ann smiling and Ann nodded.</p><p>“Yes my patient is here doctor” Elaine answered speaking to someone on the phone.</p><p>“Ah she looks very healthy and she’s due on October the 3rd give or take”</p><p>Ann looked at Elaine quizzically.  </p><p>“You know I would tell you if anything was wrong.”</p><p>“What? I’ll ask hold on”</p><p>“How did you get here Ann?” Elaine asked.</p><p>“By taxi why?”  Ann was confused about this questioning.</p><p>“Did anyone come with you?” Elaine asked again.</p><p>“Nope” Ann shook her head catching on.  “If its Anne, Dr. Carter could you tell her she needn’t worry on my behalf, I can handle this.”</p><p>“Did you hear her?” Elaine asked the caller.</p><p>“No, I’m not saying that” Elaine again to the caller.</p><p>“Alright, goodbye.”</p><p>“Whew” Dr. Carter breathed out.  “”Do me a favour Ann, for the next baby can you get a less complicated dad?”</p><p>Ann laughed, “I’ll try Doc”</p><p>“Has she been bothering you?” Ann asked.</p><p>“And then some, alright let’s get down to business shall we?”</p><p>“Of course” Ann said but it made her feel warm inside that Anne still kept tabs on her, was thinking of her.</p><p>Ann went home and that night she felt a little bit better, maybe Anne will forgive her, maybe she will forgive Anne, maybe they could be friends.  </p><p>Ann shook her head; there was too much passion in their relationship to even think about being friends.  </p><p>Two nights later, she marked off the days, next week Elizabeth was coming to stay with her so she could be there for the birth.  </p><p>Luna was going to stay with her the following month, ‘Luna so sweet and kind and eager to help, why couldn’t she fall for someone like that?’</p><p>As she got ready for bed, her contractions started to come, she lay on the bed breathing carefully, timing them.  </p><p>She had, had all her bags packed to go to St. Thomas’ Hospital weeks ago.  When they started getting closer, she called the hospital to notify Dr. Carter and a taxi to pick her up.  </p><p>Her finger hovered on Anne’s number but she called Elizabeth instead.  Then she changed into a loose dress got her bag and waited in the living room for the taxi.</p><p>They were already waiting for her at the hospital when she came in and ushered her into her private room to wait for Elaine’s arrival.</p><p>While the nurse was taking her vitals, Ann’s water broke, this baby was coming regardless of who was there.  </p><p>They rushed her into the delivery room, Ann groaning every time a contraction hit.  The doctor checked her dilation and Ann did her best to breathe.  </p><p>“The baby’s in breach, who’s your doctor?” the doctor asked.</p><p>“Dr. Carter” Ann breathed, “Is my baby okay? What’s going on?”</p><p>“I need you to try not to push alright?” the doctor told her.</p><p>“Nurse could you call the patient’s emergency contact?”</p><p>“Very well doctor”</p><p>“Oh God!” Ann shouted frightened and in pain.  </p><p>“Miss Walker, I’m going to try to turn the baby manually from the outside alright, please try not to push”</p><p>“Nurse get an ultrasound machine in here as well” They all rushed off to get what the doctor needed.<br/>
Half an hour later Ann was still in pain, she was sweating and trying not to push when a contraction hit her.</p><p>“You’re doing very well Miss Walker, I just need to turn her a little more alright?”</p><p>“Ann! Ann!’ She could hear Anne’s voice calling to her, she thought she might be delirious.</p><p>“I’m here” She said weakly.</p><p>“In here Dr. Lister” one of the nurses said.  And then magically, Anne wearing a green hospital gown was at her side, holding her hand, kissing her forehead, “I’m right here baby, I’ve got you” and Ann knew everything was going to be alright.</p><p>“There we go” The doctor smiled at Ann, as Dr. Carter came in.</p><p>“What a lovely surprise. Our baby has a mind of her own doesn’t she?” Elaine’s eyes twinkled.</p><p>“Let’s see what’s going on here shall we? Thank you Dr. Beech.”</p><p>Ann took five hours to give birth and Anne was by her side through it all. </p><p>Anne kissed her head whispering encouragement. “Come on my love, you’re so strong darling, so brave.”</p><p>Anne held her hand as Ann squeezed with all her strength, wiped her brow and comforted her, “I’m here sweetheart, we’ll get through this alright?” She smiled as Ann looked up at her, “We’ll be alright love, I promise you.”</p><p>When Ann gave a big push and screamed in pain Anne wished she could take some of it away from her, as Ann dropped back on the bed, Anne kissed her hand and her head anxiously, “I love you baby, you’re good, you’re doing so good, I love you so much.”</p><p>Finally, Ann felt a rush and with one last big push little Elspeth Arianna Walker came screaming into the world.</p><p>Dr. Carter smiled, “Well done Mum, here is your baby” She handed the screaming baby to Ann and as Ann cuddled the baby, she grew quiet, “Oh, my sweet, my baby, I love you.” Ann crying and kissing every inch of the baby she could reach.</p><p>Anne had tears in her eyes as she watched Ann and the baby.  When Ann looked up at Anne and said, “Anne, look” Anne broke out in a big smile as tears rolled down her face.</p><p>“Say hello to your daughter Anne.” Ann said again smiling down at the baby, Anne leaned in gently cupping the baby’s head and kissed her “I love you so much” as tears of joy kept rolling down her face.</p><p>The nurse came over smiling, “She needs a little clean up and Mum needs a little recovery.” </p><p>Ann handed the baby over and both of them watched as they cleaned her up and put on her Id band.  </p><p>Anne turned to Ann and Ann’s gaze at her was tired but so gentle, she had to hold her breath.</p><p>She took Ann’s hand and bent and kissed her lips, “You did so good my love, so good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. This is me, swallowing my pride saying I'm sorry for that night...it turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann was fresh, clean and waiting in her room for her daughter.  </p><p>Anne also had not left, she was sitting on a chair by the window close to the bed, and she had not stopped smiling. She had made many trips to the Newborn Nursery to check on Elspeth making sure ‘she knew that she sounded paranoid’ no one stole her baby.</p><p>The nurse brought her in swaddled in the clothes and blanket Ann had provided for her and handed her to Ann.</p><p>“She’s hungry Mum, you will really have your hands full, she’s a little spitfire.” The nurse smiled when she said it and both Ann and Anne laughed.  </p><p>Ann gazed on her daughter, her heart felt so full of love as she held her precious baby.  She pulled her gown and brought the baby to her breast, the baby latched on immediately powerfully sucking.</p><p>Anne got up and came to her side to watch.  They both smiled and leaned in to kiss their daughter together, knocking their heads.  </p><p>“Ow” Ann exclaimed rubbing her head and Anne laughed as she did the same.  </p><p>“We’re both so crazy in love with her aren’t we?” Anne said smiling. “You go first.”</p><p>Ann bent and kissed Elspeth’s head and she opened her eyes looking up at her, “She has my eyes Anne” </p><p>“Yes darling” she said as she bent and kissed Elspeth, “A good thing too, she’ll need it because she has my nose.”</p><p>Ann chuckled, “It’s a beautiful nose” she said as she automatically lifted up her head so Anne could peck her lips.  Anne on auto pilot as well, granted the kiss immediately and they both looked back down at the baby.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Anne asked curiously as the baby seemed to be suckling mightily, pounding her little fist on Ann’s breast.</p><p>“A little” Ann said without looking up, “But then again, I have a lot of experience with someone latching on to my breasts and not letting go.”  She looked up mischievously at Anne then, and Anne flushed till the roots of her hair.</p><p>At that same moment Elizabeth came in the door.  Then it was all kisses and hugs and congratulations.  She even congratulated Anne.</p><p>Anne decided it was time to leave go home and shower.  “Ann, I’m heading home alright? Elizabeth’s here now, she can be with you.”</p><p>Ann’s tearful blue eyes met hers, “Will you be back?” Ann asked tremulously. Elizabeth just watched them curiously.</p><p>Anne took Ann’s hand, “Of course, I’m not going anywhere” Ann cupped her face, “Well I am obviously, but I will be back, can you eat anything? What can I get you?”</p><p>Ann smiled, “A chicken sandwich and some fries?”</p><p>Anne nodded and kissed Ann’s lips and then the baby’s head.  “Don’t let her out of your sight, alright? I’ll be back in an hour.”  She kissed Ann again and left.</p><p>“Can I hold her Ann?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>“Of course” Ann smiled as Elizabeth took the baby and started to talk to her.</p><p>“Elizabeth, did you bring the documents I asked for?”</p><p>Elizabeth looked up, “Yes, I have it in my purse, I’ll get it for you in a minute.”</p><p>After a few moments, Elizabeth put the baby down for a nap in the hospital crib.</p><p>She opened her purse and took out the documents and handed them to Ann.  “Are you sure about this darling?”</p><p>“Yes” Ann confirmed.</p><p>“Okay well sign here” She handed Ann a pen; Ann took a deep breath signed then put the document under her pillow.</p><p>When Anne came back she brought enough food to feed an army, so much so the nurses on the ward were very grateful.</p><p>Anne sat with Elspeth as Ann and Elizabeth ate, after every bite she would look over at Anne and the baby and smiled.</p><p>Dr. Carter came in and whistled as she walked through the door at Anne holding Elspeth “Well I never thought I would see the day where Anne Lister was holding a baby.”</p><p>Anne grinned, “Shut up Elaine” then she looked down at the baby, “Isn’t that right sweetheart, Aunty Elaine is terrible, yes she is”</p><p>Elaine laughed out loud “Or for that matter making baby talk”</p><p>They all laughed then Ann said “Elaine, Anne has bought rather a lot of chicken sandwiches, would you care for one?” pointing at the small table in the corner next to Anne.</p><p>“Don’t mind if I do” She replied walking over to Anne “But before I do let me get a look of that sweet thing in your arms Anne.”</p><p>Anne showed her the baby so proudly; Ann had to hide her smile.  The baby was quiet and sleeping but Anne handed her over to Elaine.</p><p>“Mmm, she has a nice weight, is she nursing properly?” She asked Ann and both Ann(e) answered in unison “Yes.”</p><p>“Mmm, somebody is going to be spoilt rotten I think” She smiled down at the baby, “I have to say Anne, I know it’s impossible but she kind of looks like you.” Dr. Carter seemed really confused stroking the baby’s tuft of jet black hair.</p><p>“Of course she does” Anne said with no explanation and Dr. Carter had to smile, at the same time the baby started to fuss and Dr. Carter gave her back to Anne and she settled immediately. </p><p>“Strong-willed too I see.” Dr. Carter said helping herself to a sandwich.</p><p>“Yes doctor, I’m going to have my work cut out for me for sure” Ann said grinning.</p><p>They spent half an hour eating and chatting and then the baby still in Anne’s arms started to fuss.</p><p>“She might be hungry darling, give her here.” Ann said to Anne.</p><p>Ann took her and pulled her gown down and put the baby to her breast, as Elspeth settled down to feed, Anne took a small rag and placed it over Ann’s breast, Ann looked up and silently thanked her, she was still shy about breastfeeding even though she had done it a few times now.</p><p>Dr. Carter got up to leave, “Ann, we want you to stay today and the night for observation, for you and the baby and then you can go home tomorrow alright?” Elaine smiled kindly.</p><p>“What’s happened, are they alright?” Anne asked worried.</p><p>“Calm down dad” Elaine said and Elizabeth snorted.</p><p>Dr. Carter smiled, “I assure you it’s just a formality, they are both fine.”</p><p>“Can Elspeth stay with me tonight, in my room?” Ann asked not sure what was the procedure.</p><p>“Of course” Dr. Carter said at once and everyone relaxed. “The nurse should pass by with some formula for the baby but as long as she is breastfeeding she will be fine.”</p><p>Dr. Carter congratulated them and left, Elizabeth as well decided she would like to go have a bath and a nap.  Ann told her where to get the keys, she bent kissed both Ann and the baby and turned to Anne.</p><p>“Will you be staying with them for a few hours or do you want me to come back as soon as I’m done?”</p><p>“I’m staying” Anne said it as if there was no question that she would do anything else.  </p><p>“Are you sure?” Elizabeth asked again, “You’ve had a long night and it’s no trouble for me to come back.”</p><p>“Thank you Elizabeth but I’m fine as long as Ann wants me here.” Anne said looking at Ann.  Ann raised her eyes to hers and a warm look of understanding passed between them.</p><p>“Alright” Elizabeth said, “Good morning both of you.” And then she left.</p><p>The silence was awkward for a moment and then the baby let go of Ann’s nipple and Ann raised her on her shoulder to gently burp her.</p><p>She did immediately but Ann still held onto her.  Anne got up and paced nervously in the room and Ann felt a wave of tenderness for her.  Through everything, Anne was there with her, and maybe that was as good as a marriage.</p><p>“Anne” she called softly, “Can you help me put the baby in the crib?”</p><p>Anne rushed to her side and tenderly lifted the baby and placed her on her stomach in the hospital crib.</p><p>She started to pace nervously again and Ann softly called her name, “Can you come over here for a minute?”</p><p>“Of course my love, what do you need” She asked anxiously as she rushed to Ann’s side.  Ann reached under her pillow and pulled out the paperwork that Elizabeth had brought over.</p><p>“Could you read this for me?” She smiled as she handed over to Anne.  </p><p>Anne took it and said “Of course” as her eyes started scanning the pages.</p><p>Ann pulled a pen out, “And maybe you could sign it?” She smiled.</p><p>Anne looked at Ann in wonder, “Are…are you sure?”  The papers were to make Anne legitimately Elspeth’s other parent and in the event of anything happening to both of them make Elizabeth Elspeth’s guardian.</p><p>Anne surged forward to kiss Ann’s lips tears streaming from her eyes.  “Darling, darling, thank you, thank you, oh God, I’m so happy.” Anne sobbed blinking her eyes so she could see to take the pen and sign.</p><p>“Well, it makes what I have to ask a little bit easier, I hope” Anne said nervous again and Ann looked up puzzled.</p><p>“Well you see, I’ve bought a house” She paused “and I know you already have yours, but it is rather splendid, and..and I thought that you and the baby of course” She went to Ann and if she could have gotten down on one knee, she would have, she looked up hopeful, “If you would come live with me?”</p><p>Ann gasped and then gently cupped Anne’s face, “Anne I.”</p><p>Before she said anything, again Anne rushed in, “Ann you can be whatever you want to me, as long as you are comfortable, you would find me no obstacle to your happiness.  I just want you to give us a chance to raise Elspeth together.”</p><p>Ann looked into Anne’s eyes, it seems that Anne had not given up on them, that she had thought of them in the past month.  A house, it was a commitment wasn’t it? A..a promise to be a family? Ann wanted that with Anne so much. </p><p>Ann smiled teary eyed and nodded.  Anne was elated, “Darling can I kiss you, just one more time please?”</p><p>Ann nodded again and Anne rushed forward to kiss Ann with passion.  When they pulled away they laughed shyly.</p><p>Anne smiling tenderly at Ann and said softly “That’s the last time Ann until you feel you are ready to make a decision about us, alright? There is absolutely no…” was all she got out as Ann pulled her in again and this time, the long kiss ended with shorter ones, they lips promising longer ones later.</p><p>By the evening, same day Ann got the all clear that she could leave the hospital, Anne had stayed with her the entire time.  Elizabeth drove Ann’s car over complete with baby seat for newborns as hospital policy dictated.</p><p>Anne asked Elizabeth to follow her as both Ann and the baby got into Ann’s car.  They drove to the house Anne bought in Central London.</p><p>They dutifully followed Anne, and Elizabeth had to ask, “Are you sure you’re doing the right thing love?”</p><p>As Anne pulled into the garage, Elizabeth pulling up behind her.  Ann replied quietly, “I love her Elizabeth” and then with borrowed confidence in her voice, “I have to..to give us a try for Elspeth’s sake, she needs both of us.”  Elizabeth just looked at her worriedly.</p><p>Anne was already at the car door opening the backseat and lifting the baby into her arms.  Ann and Elizabeth both watched her as they got out of the car.  Then Elizabeth said shaking her head with a small smile, “She sure loves that baby.”</p><p>Ann’s voice was thoughtful looking at Anne carrying the baby as they followed her into the house, “I don’t know how to explain it, but both of them already love each other.”</p><p>The house Anne bought was very modern, it was a three storey home with a terrace as the last level it was beautiful.  The kitchen was the largest room at ground level gold and black, gold faucets, handles, the works, with black marble counter tops, sink, cupboards and with a yin and yang island. </p><p>The dining area was just off the kitchen a little to the side with a step down and the living room held a black leather sofa with more than enough electronics for any one person.</p><p>Anne stood with Elspeth in her arms as Ann and Elizabeth looked around, when they came back she asked, “Do you like it Ann?” and for the first time in Ann’s life, Anne looked unsure.</p><p>Ann gave her a small smile, “It’s nice Anne…but I don’t know, I think I would miss my house.”</p><p>“That’s fair.” Anne replied a little down, “Could you just take a look at upstairs and then decide?”</p><p>Ann nodded and walked up the suspended wooden stairs, it shook a little and she got frightened.   </p><p>“Don’t come up with the baby.” Ann immediately turned back.  </p><p>“Anne it’s a beautiful house but I..I think I want to go home.”</p><p>Anne was crestfallen but she nodded.  Ann moved to take the baby and Anne held her tighter for a minute and then kissed her head and gave her to Ann.</p><p>Ann said, “Elizabeth” and Elizabeth nodded and went to open the door; they saw Anne walk slowly, grief sagging her shoulders, to the sofa and sank down, her head in her hands.</p><p>Both of them felt extremely sorry for her but they left all the same.</p><p>As they drove away, Elizabeth reached out and rubbed Ann’s leg, “Hey, it’s going to be alright you know? That house was fantastic, a house any single or new couple would want, but it’s just not a family home.”</p><p>Ann nodded and held Elizabeth’s hand for comfort as they drove home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I got so much honey, the bees envy me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got home Elspeth started to fuss so Ann went in with her and Elizabeth brought all the bags in.  </p><p>“Do you want to try the formula again?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>“No, once she is satisfied, I will continue to breastfeed.” Ann replied.</p><p>Elizabeth went upstairs, Ann had three bedrooms and she was going to turn one into a nursery but she hadn’t got around to it, when Anne left she didn’t have the energy to do anything.</p><p>“Ann” Elizabeth voice was cross coming down the stairs and Ann knew what was coming, “You haven’t even begun to convert the room into a nursery, Where’s the crib? Where will the baby sleep?” Elizabeth scolded.  “I really thought you had everything together, how are you even going to function?”</p><p>“Ahhh, I was busy and just didn’t get around to it and I sort of thought that Elspeth and I would kind of sleep in the same bed for a while?” She hedged.</p><p>“Suppose you roll over on the baby?” Elizabeth sat down and took Elspeth from her.</p><p>“What is your mum thinking little one hmm?”  Elspeth yawned and Elizabeth laughed.  The baby squinted at her, “But she is right too, I couldn’t sleep without your cousins either hmm?”</p><p>Ann breathed a sigh of relief she didn’t think she could be without her baby for a second.</p><p>“Okay baby, let mum mum rest for a bit huh and you can stay with Aunty Elizabeth.”  Elizabeth did what people with babies do, talk to the other person but with their eyes glued and tone soft to the baby.</p><p>“I don’t think I could sleep” Ann said and yawned, then laughed “Alright, I’ll try for a bit.”  She walked <br/>upstairs into her room and was out before her head hit the pillow.</p><p>Downstairs, Elizabeth holding Elspeth got her phone out and called Anne.  She answered at once.<br/>“Anne, what time are you coming over?”</p><p>“Does Ann want me there?”<br/>Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “Didn’t you sign some papers making you the other parent?”</p><p>“Yes but Ann didn’t want to stay with me..” Anne’s voice trembled a little.  Elizabeth just shook her head, these two were hopeless.</p><p>“Anne, Ann rejected the house, not you, you idiot. She was all set to stay before those bloody stairs.”</p><p>“The stairs?” Anne said confused and Elizabeth seriously wondered how she could be a brain surgeon.  She blew out a breath exasperated.</p><p>“Listen, I feel as if you had some sort of designer nursery all set up there, is that right?”</p><p>“Yes I did” Anne still slow on the uptake. </p><p>“Well your baby doesn’t even have a crib over here, so what do you propose we do?”</p><p>Elspeth gave a little cry as if to confirm what Elizabeth was saying.  “That’s right baby” Elizabeth cooed, “Your mums are hopeless, I should take you over to Scotland with me.  Do you want to come live with me, my love? Yes you do”</p><p>Anne on the end, “I’ll be right over with everything.” </p><p>“Finally” Elizabeth said and hung up.</p><p>When the baby opened up her eyes to look at Elizabeth, Elizabeth fell in love with her and when she started nuzzling in Elizabeth’s bosom, She laughed and said, “Sorry baby, wrong breasts, if you try mine you’ll only get dust.  How about we make you some formula yeah?”</p><p>The baby squealed in disgust, “Alright, alright” Elizabeth soothed, “You’ll love it I promise, let your mum sleep for a bit okay, be a good girl for me darling, alright?”  </p><p>She leaned in and kissed the baby then put her on her shoulder, got up and headed to the kitchen.  </p><p>The baby quieted and Elizabeth rubbing her back said, “Thank you my darling.” She swore children were getting smarter as every generation was born.  </p><p>Anne took two hours and two men to get the guest room set up as a nursery and Ann slept through it all.</p><p>When Anne came in to shake her awake she moved restlessly and grumbled, “Not tonight Anne.”</p><p>Elizabeth by the door with Elspeth, snorted, Anne turned red all over.</p><p>“Ann, the baby wants you” Anne said shaking her again.  </p><p>Ann bolted right up, “My baby, where’s my baby?” She asked panicky and Elizabeth brought her over.  </p><p>Ann held out her hands for her and Elizabeth deposited her into her arms.  As Ann cuddled and kissed the baby, Anne sat down on the bed next to her and Elizabeth quietly left the room.</p><p>She pulled her breast out and Elspeth latched on.  Rocking the baby she asked, “How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“A bit more than two hours I would say” Anne answered smiling; she smoothed some of Ann’s hair off her face.  “You needed the rest darling.”</p><p>Ann looked up and smiled, “I feel better.”</p><p>“You’ve had a hard night” Anne remarked and kissed her forehead. “But we have a surprise for you, when you’re ready to get up.” </p><p>“A surprise?” Ann smiled happily and Anne couldn’t help smiling back.</p><p>“You ready?” Anne asked and Ann nodded.  Anne took her hand and helped her up, putting one arm around her waist as Elspeth kept on feeding.</p><p>“She doesn’t let go does she?” Anne smiled ruefully and bent and kissed the baby’s head.</p><p>“No she doesn’t” Ann’s eyes twinkled as she smiled up at Anne and Anne got a little bit lost in those eyes.</p><p>“The surprise?” Ann nudged her.</p><p>“Yes alright darling, come here with me” and as Anne lead them to the guest room, she opened the door and stepped aside.</p><p>Ann gasped, it was beautiful, Anne had turned the guestroom into a nursery.  </p><p>Ann walked inside and there were cute pink elephants on the wall and the assorted cheerful décor for babies but what Ann really loved was the changing station, it had everything she would need so conveniently placed.  </p><p>Right next to it was a baby bathing area complete with hot and cold running taps, there was a small fridge next to that with a little kitchen area meaning she didn’t have to go downstairs at all for anything. </p><p>The crib itself far away in another corner was cushioned all around and when Ann felt the bed it was so soft and firm.  Ann turned to Anne, “Thank you Anne, it’s so beautiful and functional, it’s amazing.”</p><p>Anne pulled her along to the rocking chair closer to the window and sat her down, as Ann sat with Elspeth Anne showed her the window, “See it’s double locked on the inside for safety and I’m changing all the locks in the house tomorrow.”  </p><p>Ann smiled up at Anne’s serious face.  Anne looked at her, “I’m serious darling we can’t be too careful and I want you and the baby to be as safe as possible.”</p><p>Ann fitted her hand in Anne’s, “We would be a lot safer if you stayed with us.”</p><p>“Ann I don’t want to impose, Elizabeth’s here and Luna would be here next month, it’s a lot and I’m…” She paused, “I’m not good with guests and I don’t want to make you upset at all.”</p><p>“Okay” Ann inhaled her smile faltering, “I won’t rush you but you will be here every day right?” She asked cheekily.  Anne looked down at Ann her adorable face and clear blue eyes, ‘how could she say no?’</p><p>“Just let anyone try to keep me away” She said bringing Ann’s fingers up for a kiss.  Ann smiled softly at her and Anne wanted to bend down and kiss her lips but she thought she had better hold off on being loving just yet, let them all settle. </p><p>She saw Ann was a little disappointed at the lack of affection and suddenly she felt a lot more confident about being there together with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me, Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann watched Anne for two weeks with the baby and at the end of the second week, as she sat in the rocking chair folding some freshly laundered baby clothes while Anne was changing a nappy she said to Anne, “For someone who didn’t want a baby you are remarkably good with her.” </p><p>Finishing, she picked Elspeth up, “How can anyone not fall in love immediately with this face?” She said smiling.</p><p>Ann shook her head a small smile playing at her lips, “She certainly has you wrapped around her finger.”</p><p>“She is so sweet, my baby, hmm, aren’t you my love?” Anne talking to the baby, Ann looked up and laughed.</p><p>“She is a terror when you’re not around” then she paused, “Oh yes, you haven’t actually spent a night with us, have you?”</p><p>Anne shook her head, “But I’m sure you’re exaggerating, isn’t she sweetheart? You’re an absolute angel.”</p><p>“Lizzy!” Ann called.</p><p>“Yes Ann, what is it?” Elizabeth answered coming out from the kitchen where she was doing the dishes.</p><p>“We’re having the night off, Anne’s taking care of our little monster tonight”</p><p>“Wonderful, I can use a few hours of sleep, Is she starting from this evening?” Elizabeth called back.</p><p>Ann who was staring mischievously at Anne, who wore a confused look on her face, “Yes, she is.”</p><p>“Righto, as soon as I’m done here I’m heading off for a bath and some sleep.”</p><p>“I think I shall do the same.” Ann answered back then she turned to Anne her eyes glinting, “So do you feel you’re up to the challenge with what did you say she was?...right an absolute angel.”</p><p>Anne looking at Ann was about to shake her head in fright when Elspeth cooed.  She looked down and she swore she saw a smile.  She looked back up at Ann, “No worries whatsoever, but won’t she need nursing?”</p><p>“No problem, I sleep naked so when she is hungry just pop her onto my breast but don’t wake me, I could pump some breast milk for you as well, so I’ll have an uninterrupted sleep.”  Ann’s biggest fantasy right now was getting at least five whole hours of sleep, she remembered distantly when her fantasy involved she and Anne in compromising positions in a semi-public space, now she didn’t even have the energy to fantasize about that.”</p><p>Anne was still reeling from the sleeping naked part, she hadn’t touched Ann in months and though Ann’s breasts were now Elspeth’s property, she couldn’t help but get turned on every time she saw Ann whip one out.  </p><p>Ann did it now unashamedly and walked around the house in next to nothing complaining about how hot it was in October in London, she didn’t think that Ann even realized that it affected her, Elizabeth noticed once but she never said a word and Anne would purposely look away when she was anywhere in the vicinity.</p><p>After supper, Elizabeth immediately went to the guest room and fell asleep.  Ann cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen while Anne and Elspeth lay on the sofa.  Anne had Elspeth on her chest watching the news when Ann came into the living room.</p><p>Ann pushed Anne’s legs up making room for herself, Anne sat up and when Ann made a silent gesture, handed the baby to her.  </p><p>Ann was wearing a simple flower dress that had buttons on the top, she unbuttoned the dress and pulled her breast out putting her nipple into Elspeth’s mouth.  She sighed and leaned back getting comfortable and closed her eyes.  </p><p>Anne couldn’t stop looking at her, her hair was a mess of blonde curls, her skin glowed, soft eyelashes curled gently up, there were dark circles under her eyes which was to be expected.  Her face seemed rounder and her lips fuller.  Anne’s eyes drifted down to her chest, the creamy skin and heavy full breasts.  </p><p>To say Anne wanted Ann would have been an understatement; Ann hadn’t lost the baby weight as yet and as Anne’s eyes lowered down to Ann’s so very smooth and delicious legs, she thought it was extremely unfair to not be able to slip between those legs and kiss Ann all over.</p><p>Elspeth let go of Ann’s nipple and watched her, she shook her head smiling a little, she could hear Ann give a little snore so she took the baby up to try to burp her.  Elspeth screamed bloody murder </p><p>Ann woke up as Anne jumped up to try and soothe the baby.</p><p>Ann, her eyes looking dazed, “Here, give her to me” Ann loud over the noise.  Anne placed her back in Ann’s arms, Ann covered the first breast and pulled out her other breast and the baby started suckling again, her legs and arms moving angrily.</p><p>“Ann, I just picked her up to burp her that’s all I did” Anne tried to explain.</p><p>Ann sleepily said, “Darling it’s not your fault, she doesn’t like to be away from me, especially when she is hungry.” Ann yawned.  </p><p>“I thought she was done, honestly Ann” Anne explained again.</p><p>Ann gave a small chuckle, “She does that sometimes, she’ll stop have a look around and then start back up again.  "Come on” Ann said rising, “My back is killing me, let’s go upstairs and lie down.”</p><p>Anne looked up and swallowed, “You want me to sleep with you, in your bed?”</p><p>“Darling make no mistake, I’ll be sleeping, you, I hope should be so lucky.”</p><p>Anne got up to follow her and they both moved upstairs, Ann handed Elspeth to Anne and stripped off her dress.  Anne watched hungrily but Ann was too tired to even bother about the state of her undress in front of Anne.</p><p>She lay on her side, “Give her to me” Anne came and handed her the baby, she secured Elspeth to her breast then looked up.</p><p>“She’ll be good for an hour, so get in and relax, at nine she’ll need a nappy change and maybe some formula, it’s all ready for you in the nursery fridge okay?” Ann stated these things in a half sleepy voice that sounded ridiculously sexy and so at odds with what she was saying, Anne’s eyes dazed over, “Anne, will you be okay?”</p><p>Anne swallowed again, “I’ll be fine darling” and as she climbed into bed at the other side of the baby, </p><p>“I’ll be champion” she said with pseudo confidence and Ann grinned and fell asleep.</p><p>She watched El nursing contentedly and grinned, “You and me both huh sweetheart?” Then as if to stake her claim, Anne watched Elspeth’s little palm rise and cover Ann’s other breast.</p><p>Knowing this was a coincidence she still chuckled, shaking her head anyway, “They are yours now are they?”  She bent and kissed the baby’s head.  The baby turned to look at her, “Hello my darling, ready for your nappy change?”  Anne checked but everything was okay.  </p><p>While she played and talked with El Ann turned to her other side, she was only wearing knickers and the coverlet had been pushed down showing Ann’s creamy freckle free back.  She looked away, then looked back again this was going to be torture; she is going to have a serious conversation with Ann about wearing more clothes.</p><p>She placed El on her stomach in case she puked but didn’t even attempt to take her away from Ann.  </p><p>El raised her head and cooed as Anne continued to gently speak with her and from the many baby books she had read, she knew it didn’t matter what you said at the moment, all that mattered was the tone.</p><p>So after all the ‘I love yous’ and the endearments she started talking about surgical procedures and appointments, El was fascinated.  </p><p>When she began to fuss Anne checked her diaper and carried her to the nursery for a change.  So far so good, she could do night shift with one hand tied behind her back.</p><p>"You are an absolute angel aren’t you darling?  Your mum and Aunty are just a bunch of..” Was all she got out and El started to fuss again.  </p><p>She put El on her shoulder and warmed her milk then she sat down in the rocking chair.  She tried to put the nipple in El’s mouth but she pushed it out with her tongue.  </p><p>Ann tried again “Come on darling, two ounces isn’t that much is it?” she asked as Elspeth looked back at her with Ann’s eyes.  </p><p>This time Elspeth stretched herself out and started crying.  “Okay, okay darling” Anne lifted her up to her shoulder but that made it worse, El cried even louder.</p><p>“Alright sweetheart, what is it?” she asked gently walking back and forth in the nursery for fifteen minutes until El quieted, then she tried to give her another bottle, this time breast milk, she drank it and as soon as Anne burped her, she started to cry.  </p><p>Anne was at a loss, she checked her all over and nothing seemed to be wrong.  She changed her nappy again and still no improvement, when she wasn’t crying, she was fussing. </p><p>Anne walked the nursery with her for an hour and eventually El fell asleep but as she went to put her down, her back barely touched the crib mattress when she woke up crying again.  </p><p>Another hour Anne walked the nursery El crying and then sleeping in her arms.  Neither Ann nor Elizabeth showed up and when she checked Ann she was fast asleep.  </p><p>She tried lying down with El on her chest and she got a fifteen minute break then El got up and cooed at her.  </p><p>Her baby was so damned adorable; she turned to the side hugging El close to her, peppering kisses all over El’s face.  </p><p>Ten minutes later El was back to screaming, she did the same thing all over again nappies, milk and walking.  </p><p>Another hour passed and Anne was close to crying along with El.  She had no choice she went and woke Ann up.  </p><p>“Darling, she won’t stop crying.” Ann sat up in bed not even opening her eyes, she took the baby in her arms and El settled immediately cooing up at Ann.  </p><p>Ann passed a hand over her face and opened her eyes, “Hello my sweet baby have you been giving Anne trouble?” El just smiled contented, loving the sound of Ann’s voice, as Ann spoke to her she nestled quietly and listened her eyes focused on Ann’s face.</p><p>Anne sat next to them covered her face with her hands and started to cry, Ann pulled a hand away, </p><p>“Darling what is it?”</p><p>“She..she doesn’t like me Ann” Anne said sobbing like her heart would break.</p><p>“Oh darling, no, no she does, she loves you” Ann tried to soothe Anne.</p><p>“No Ann I tried everything and still she cried.”  Anne kept crying.</p><p>Ann pulled her into her shoulder, hugging Anne and turned to the baby, “See what you did?” her voice gentle so not to scare the baby, “You made your dada cry.”  Anne laughed cried when she heard what Ann had called her.</p><p>El kicked her feet and smiled, “You’re so naughty, you make your dada cry, you make your Aunty Elizabeth cry” El just kicked her feet smiling.</p><p>Anne pulled her face away from Ann’s shoulder, “Elizabeth too?” she asked feeling better.  </p><p>Ann smiled, “Yes after the first few nights” Ann shrugged “Now Elizabeth just deposits her to me after she has fed her and changed her diaper.”</p><p>They both looked at the baby content and smiling, “Look at her” Anne said, “She is so sweet and helpless and adorable.”</p><p>Ann looked at Anne, ‘didn't El just had her crying?’ she shook her head and smiled, both Elizabeth and Anne were besotted with El.</p><p>“What does she want now Ann?” Anne asked.</p><p>“Well” Ann lay back, put El on the bed and made herself comfortable, “Now she just wants to play, don’t you my darling?” Ann put out her finger for El to hold.</p><p>Anne went to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and changing into it, then got on the bed at the back of Ann, curving into her.</p><p>Ann barely noticed, caught up with El, Anne rose on one elbow and looked over Ann’s shoulder at the baby.</p><p>She placed her hand on Ann’s arm and rang it gently up and down, that got Ann’s attention.  Anne leaned in and softly kissed Ann’s shoulder.</p><p>“What are you doing Anne?” Ann turned her head to look at her.</p><p>“Mmm” Anne continued to kiss her shoulder lightly, “I haven’t touched you in months” Anne whispered then pulled Ann’s head to kiss her mouth.</p><p>Ann granted the kiss and then pulled away, “We can’t, I have to wait at least four weeks before I can do anything.”  </p><p>Anne lay her forehead between Ann’s shoulder and neck and exhaled.  Ann could feel the heat of her pressed against her buttocks.  </p><p>Ann not only had to wait the recommended four weeks but Anne had walked out on her, she didn’t want to complicate things more than they were.  Anne was El’s other parent, she had stayed with her throughout most of her pregnancy and childbirth.  </p><p>She realized she had been overly sentimental, vulnerable and tired after the birth and had really wanted all that Anne was offering.  She just though, couldn’t forget that last month of pain, when she had been all alone hurting. Right now, she needed a cool head; she needed to focus on El not their relationship.</p><p>“Do we have to wait that long?” Anne asked smiling against Ann’s neck.</p><p>“Anne, El’s here now, and we should concentrate on her okay?  Let’s just put us away for now and give each other time and space to think, alright?”</p><p>Anne pulled away immediately and moved to the other side of El, Ann watched her and knew Anne was angry about this and she waited for the outburst.  </p><p>But then an amazing thing happened, Anne looked at El and her face softened, her whole body relaxed.  </p><p>She smiled and reached down to kiss the baby then she looked up at Ann and with a rueful grin she said, “It makes sense, let’s focus on her and try to be the best parents we could be yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah” Ann said kind of confused.</p><p>“Ann” Anne called softly, “Could you do me a favour though?”</p><p>Ann nodded still sort of mystified.</p><p>“Could you put some clothes on?”</p><p>“Clothes?”</p><p>“Yes darling, you walk around practically naked now, all the time and it makes me hot and stupid.”</p><p>“Anne really, come on, I feel so utterly unsexy, you can’t be serious?” Ann pushed Anne’s shoulder.</p><p>“Darling I am very serious” Anne said with a no nonsense voice, “You not only walk around like that but you whip your breasts out so often, it’s very…distracting.”</p><p>Ann laughed, ‘Anne couldn’t possibly think she is sexy now could she?’ “Come on Anne, you have to be joking.”</p><p>“No I am not, look even right now, those round cheeks and plump lips, those full breasts, ass, thighs the whole thing, it’s just so freaking tempting.” While Anne was explaining her eyes were watching everything she named.  “I’ve never seen anyone so” She went to swear but then she glanced at the baby, “So devastatingly desirable.”</p><p>“Wow” Was all Ann could say flattered, finally taking Anne seriously.</p><p>“Yes wow, I took two months leave Ann, and I’m now going to be spending the nights with you and El..”</p><p>“Sure you don’t want to run from this monster?” Ann passed her hand gently on El’s chest and stomach, the baby gurgled.</p><p>Anne laughed then sobered, “I’m absolutely positive I want to be with my daughter for every little thing in her life but I also want to keep my sanity which will be very hard to do with you” She gestured, “With that body.”</p><p>Ann nodded, “Alright but can I start tomorrow? I don’t feel like getting up tonight” She smiled charmingly at Anne batting her lashes.</p><p>“Okay quit it right now or I’m going home.” Anne said feeling like she had just been hit with a wave of heat between her legs.</p><p>Ann laughed, “Alright, darling” and she pulled the sheets up to her neck.</p><p>Anne didn’t know if it made it any better because she knew exactly what was under it, sigh she just had to grin and bear it.  “Thanks love.”</p><p>“Not a problem darling” and then they both turned to El.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Talk so pretty but your heart got teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month plus passed with Ann and Anne happily raising El and Ann had to admit Anne just wasn’t a good parent she was great one.  </p><p>Elizabeth had left early on as she saw they had things well in hand and Ann had called Luna and told her she needn’t come, she thought they were both relieved by that.  </p><p>Anne practically lived at Ann’s and every night they took turns with El.  </p><p>She slept comfortably between the both of them and Ann was glad there was no room for intimacy.  It seemed like Anne had really made up her mind to focus on El, which was fine by her.  They’re relationship was more than complicated enough. </p><p>Anne had written the day down to the exact four weeks plus four more for safety, Ann had started wearing clothes again but it didn’t matter because Anne wanted Ann every single time she laid eyes on her.  </p><p>Did Ann even know what she looked like?  She doubted it, every time they had an excursion out she would see men’s eyes follow Ann and she knew exactly what they found fascinating.  </p><p>Ann exuded sexuality right now; it was as if her body instinctively called for her to have more babies.  </p><p>Her stomach had gone down but the rest of her was so very strategically rounded. It was a mating dance, the way she walked, the way she talked, her smile, her glowing skin, just everything about Ann.</p><p>So, now eight weeks had passed, she thought she would give Ann an extra week before she laid her plans out and first rule of business though was to wean El from her mum, not breast milk but that wouldn’t be bad either, no she needed her beautiful, adorable, darling daughter to sleep in her crib at night.</p><p>The first day she pulled the crib into the room with them, when Ann came back from a walk with El, Anne took the sleeping baby and placed her in the crib.  Ann had no objections to this, so during dinner Anne broached the subject.</p><p>“Ann darling could El sleep in the crib tonight? I’m dying for a proper two hours without the fear of rolling over her and I don’t want to be a mess when I start work next week.” She passed the bowl of mash potatoes to Ann.</p><p>Ann thought for a second, while she scooped mash potatoes on her plate “You can sleep in the guest room and I can take over for the entire night.” Ann smiled, “Give you a little time off; truly you’ve been very good to me.”</p><p>This was not part of her plan, she smiled showing all her teeth “You’re very sweet darling but I couldn’t let you alone and I..I would miss El dreadfully.” She stuck her lip out a little.</p><p>Ann could understand that, she couldn’t be without El either, “Alright” She smiled, “We can try it, I mean you do need your sleep for work, raising a baby can be very expensive.”  She winked at Anne. “El really needs all those designer baby clothes you buy for her.”  She teased.  Ann had recently scolded Anne for wasting money like that because El would grow out of it in a week or two.</p><p>Anne laughed relieved, ‘Whew’ that was close.</p><p>That night, when Ann was in the kitchen she asked El to please be a good girl and let her mums have a hug or two.</p><p>Ann brought the crib closer to her side of the bed so she could see El every time she opened her eyes throughout the night.  </p><p>Anne dimmed the light setting and cuddled up next to Ann, her arms around her.  Ann forgot how it felt to be held by Anne and how safe she felt.  </p><p>In the morning, when Anne woke, El was on the bed with them, she sighed.  Weaning El was easy, weaning Ann however was going to be harder.  </p><p>For the rest of the week Anne got to cuddle up to Ann in the night and by morning El was in bed with them.  This was going to be a long process.</p><p>On Saturday an idea struck her, ‘why was she waiting till night time?’ there was absolutely nothing wrong with the afternoons.  </p><p>They had a busy Saturday always now, grocery shopping and cleaning so when El went down for her nap in her crib in their room, Anne sitting on the sofa called, “Darling, would you come and see what’s on the news?”</p><p>“What is it love?” Ann answered already moving into the kitchen.</p><p>“It’s..” Anne turned around but Ann was gone.  She got up and followed her there.  Ann was busy packing the shopping in cupboards.  Ann had started wearing jeans again with loose tops to feed El.  </p><p>As she stretched to put a can of beans into the cupboard Anne came up behind her ostensibly to help her but managed to press her body along Ann’s one hand on her hip.</p><p>Ann held her breath and Anne knew she was affected, maybe now she was sort of ready, it was a very good sign.  </p><p>Anne smiled and moved away to help put the other shopping away. When she was done she stood leaning against the counter, one hand underneath her white t-shirt showing off her muscled abdominals.  </p><p>She saw Ann glance where the hand was and her lips parted, Anne stretched and the hand rose higher.  Ann’s eyes were glued to her; she smiled wryly so far so good.</p><p>Ann turned away quickly when she realized what she was doing; Anne frowned but pushed forward pulling up her sleeve on her right arm coming at Ann’s side.</p><p>“Darling do you think I need to work out? I’ve been feeling a little lazy” Anne was not, her muscled arm was toned and she tried to run every single day.</p><p>She pulled on Ann’s hand and Ann turned, “Here feel this, what do you think?”</p><p>Ann swallowed, “It feels fine” almost like she was hypnotized she ran her hand over Anne’s arm up to her shoulder and back again.  </p><p>Anne watched her, “Does it feel strong to you?”</p><p>“Of..of course” Ann pulled away reluctantly and clasped fists at her side like she was trying to control something in her.</p><p>“Will you feel the other one?” Anne asked smiling pulling her sleeve up on her other arm, “I definitely think this one could do with a work out” She flexed showing Ann and Ann reached her hand out to glide across Anne’s arm to her shoulder, the other hand moved to the other arm, then they joined at Anne's neck and before she knew it Anne was picking her up and lifting her onto the kitchen counter.  </p><p>They kissed wildly and passionately both their hands under their clothes running across their backs.  </p><p>Anne pulled back and pulled off her shirt and then helped Ann pull off hers.  Then they were back to kissing furiously again.  </p><p>“Oh God, I want you” Anne groaned unfastening Ann’s jeans as she sucked on her neck.  </p><p>Her hands ran into the back of Ann’s loose jeans cupping her ass roughly as she pulled Ann against her.</p><p>There was a cry and Ann froze, “Anne the baby” She said as Anne sucked on her breast near the nipple.</p><p>“Wha..?”</p><p>“El, she’s crying” Ann jumped off the counter and quickly zipped and buttoned up back her jeans and threw on her top, already heading to the nursery.</p><p>Anne just rested her head against the kitchen cabinets trying to control and cool down her body and mind.  </p><p>She threw on her t-shirt again and started to pack away the rest groceries. </p><p>That night, they cuddled up again and Anne resisted the temptation to move them further along.  </p><p>Truly, she loved making love to Ann, it wasn’t just her body it was the love she felt for her and the love Ann showed to her that made everything seem so right but she also loved that Ann slept in her arms, sometimes just waking up to Ann hugging her fiercely made that feel just as right.</p><p>Ann was thankful Anne didn’t push further, she wanted Anne with every fibre of her being but they had so much to talk about, so much to think about and she would be a mess and no good for El if she they started up again without clearing the air and figuring out her place in Anne’s life or Anne’s in hers.  </p><p>She was grateful Anne seemed to sense what she needed, she didn’t push her for anything, Anne let Ann come to her at her own pace.</p><p>Anne was getting frustrated, it had been a week she had been putting her plan in motion and except for the kitchen episode it had only been hugs with barely any kissing.  </p><p>Ann physically close was driving her mad so much so she had come out early for a very long run. </p><p>She can’t think what she was doing wrong, El was getting accustomed to the crib and Anne really thought she was trying to help in her own baby way, Anne smiled just thinking of her.  </p><p>She pulled out of thinking about El, to review the week past. </p><p>She had made dinner one night and Ann had appreciated it so much that she thought this was going to be the night but all she got was one bloody kiss on the cheek. What was she supposed to do with that? </p><p>She had started wearing Invictus cologne again strategically sprayed, she knew Ann loved that smell on her, that whole week she was near, she almost caught Ann running up her nose on her back but she had pulled away so quickly that Anne didn’t have time to react.  </p><p>She walked around in tights and sports bra pretending to work out but she truly just wanted to pose in front of Ann.  </p><p>She saw Ann running her eyes all over her and then escaping upstairs.  </p><p>She complimented Ann all the time now and she would just smile and blush.  She had to push forward now otherwise she would explode and make all of Ann’s house blue.</p><p>She needed to make love to Ann, she needed to sort things with her, she needed to put a ring on Ann’s bloody finger.  A few months ago she thought getting married and having a baby would be the end of her life, now it was the only thing she thought about.  </p><p>She took back the jade and diamond ring, it probably was bad luck anyway and bought one with a diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds around it. She was going to have to be brave but this time she wasn’t taking no for an answer.  They belonged together it was that simple.  </p><p>She was properly going to plan it like a real god damned pro.  But first she needed to sleep with Ann, ‘Ann couldn’t resist her for long again could she?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Late night devil, put your hands on me..And never, never, never ever let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night she waited till El was asleep in her crib, she knew they had two hours grace, Ann was lying in bed flipping through some sort of magazine, she didn’t care.  </p><p>A shower = done. </p><p>Change into white boyshorts and tank top for easy access = done.</p><p>A spray of Invictus on her pulse points = done.</p><p>Stop hesitating and be an adult = meh.</p><p>She came out of the bathroom and nerves hit her, she shook her head trying to dispel the nervousness.  </p><p>She looked up and Ann was watching her with an eyebrow raised in amusement, “Darling why are you standing in the bathroom door shaking your head like that? We have towels you know?”</p><p>She took a deep breath and rushed to the bed this was done mostly to soothe her nerves and make her look confident, it startled Ann.</p><p>“Good Lord, what has gotten into you?”</p><p>She pushed Ann around closer to the crib side to make room for her to lie down.  She put an arm under her head and tried to look nonchalant. Ann was wearing a similar set of clothes just hers was pink and flowery.  </p><p>“It’s not what has gotten into me, it’s what I want to get into” she smiled her best roguish smile.</p><p>Ann immediately knew what was up and she had been dreading this talk, she absolutely wanted to have sex with Anne but her life and her baby dictated that they had to have a talk first.  So she tried to put it off.  </p><p>“Darling really, I’m so tired can’t we just cuddle?”</p><p>Anne’s eyes narrowed, “You can’t be tired, I did everything today so you wouldn’t be tired” </p><p>She turned to Ann her elbow on the bed her hand holding her head.</p><p>“Headache?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“I don’t want to wake up El”</p><p>“We have two hours”</p><p>“I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>Anne placed her hand on Ann’s stomach underneath her top.  “I’ll help” She leaned in and captured Ann’s mouth while her hand swiftly rose to cup a breast.</p><p>Ann got lost in the kiss, her brain shut down; she wanted Anne so badly and she knew Anne could feel the heat of it.  </p><p>Anne very smoothly slipped between Ann’s legs, laying on top of her with not once breaking the kiss, she felt her confidence come back in a rush.</p><p>Two hands now filled with Ann’s breasts, Ann groaning into her mouth, Ann’s legs widening, she lightly started moving on Ann, god Ann was so soft against her.</p><p>“Baby, you feel so good” Anne husked into Ann’s mouth and Ann’s breath caught a little, her arms lifting to come around Anne as fingers tangled in her hair.  Anne’s hands started to lightly squeeze Ann’s breasts, her thumbs moving on her nipples.</p><p>Ann moaned, the sound skittering down Anne’s spine making her want to be fuck Ann hard but she resisted. </p><p>Ann’s body had gone through a lot and Anne wanted her to feel loved and cherished.  </p><p>Her mouth left Ann’s and she pulled her hands away from Ann’s breasts to rest them on both sides of Ann’s head smoothing her hair back.  </p><p>She looked at Ann, her gorgeous face, her dimpled chin, Ann’s eyes opened and their eyes locked, “Darling I love you so much” Anne couldn’t help saying.  </p><p>She rested her weight on Ann completely, as if in ownership of Ann’s body then she started kissing her, small intimate kisses all over her face.  </p><p>Ann turned her head and their lips met again and Anne claimed her mouth possessively as Ann submissively opened it for her.</p><p>Anne’s hands moved again to pull Ann’s top off exposing her breasts as Anne pulled away and waited for Ann to open her eyes again.  </p><p>Then holding the eye contact she moved down and gently sucked a pink nipple into her mouth.  </p><p>Ann’s body gave a little jerk in reaction to the pleasure on Anne’s mouth on her.  </p><p>Anne’s moved to the other nipple and Ann groaned holding on to Anne’s head her fingers still tangled in her hair.  </p><p>Ann’s body curled towards Anne as Anne sucked on her breast.  “Anne” Ann’s voice whispered so soft, so intimate.</p><p>Anne’s moved her head and broke eye contact as she slipped down further, she kissed all the way to Ann’s knickers, her hands hooked onto the top of them, Ann raised her hips and Anne pulled them off gently.   </p><p>Ann’s eyes followed her every movement as Anne came back down to kiss her, just below her navel.  </p><p>Anne moaned, Ann had shaved only leaving a strip of blonde down the middle, Anne couldn’t help but run her tongue over Ann, Ann’s shaved skin prickling on her tongue. </p><p>Ann was moaning softly, her hands coming back to tangle in Anne’s hair again.  </p><p>Anne sucked on her a little then rubbed her cheeks over Ann’s prickly skin as her head moved down her lips seeking Ann’s clit.</p><p>“Oh” Ann gave a little gasp as Anne’s lips played with her.  Anne’s bottom lip ran over Ann clit as her top lip came down to meet it to gently pull at Ann.</p><p>Ann moaned louder in pleasure as her body and mind focused on Anne’s lips on her.  </p><p>Heat rushed to her centre as she legs rose to bend at the knees sending a wave of wetness flowing onto the sheets.  </p><p>Anne moaned as her mouth moved down to push her tongue into Ann’s core, her hands rose to the tops of Ann’s thigh’s holding her steady as her mouth devoured Ann.  </p><p>Anne’s whole face was between Ann’s legs as Ann’s legs rose to move onto of Anne’s shoulders. “Oh god” Ann groaned.  </p><p>Anne’s tongue penetrated Ann, gliding onto Ann’s walls, curling and undulating.  “Ahh fuck” Ann gasped involuntarily.</p><p>Ann was so wet now with Anne’s mouth on her, “More baby more” Ann whispered and Anne felt heat and wetness soak her underwear as she galvanized to give Ann what she needed.  </p><p>She quickly dried her mouth on the sheet her lips coming up to suck on Ann’s clit as her tongue played with her.  Her hand moved from Ann’s hip to slip two fingers into Ann slowly fucking her.  </p><p>“Oh god, I love you” Escaped Ann’s lips, one hand tightly in Anne’s hair and the other coming up to hold rest on her forehead.  </p><p>Their eyes met and it felt like a explosion of need, of love, of sheer fucking delight and possession. </p><p>Anne started fucking Ann hard, her muscular arm flexing and hammering into Ann. Her eyes were trained on Ann’s face.  </p><p>“Oh god, I’m coming” Ann groaned as her body curled, her hands grasping Anne’s head, “Oh fuck, fuck” Anne watched as Ann’s eyes darkened and Ann pulsed around her fingers as she came.  </p><p>Ann slid back gracefully onto the bed, her body jerking as Anne moved her mouth but she stayed inside Ann knowing not to pull out until Ann’s body let go of her fingers. </p><p>When Ann let go she moved to the side watching Ann as Ann hid her face onto the pillow her body still shuddering, she knew better than to touch Ann, everything on Ann would be sensitive.  </p><p>But that didn’t mean she wasn’t fucking turned on by how good she made her woman feel.  </p><p>When Ann grew still, Anne moved quickly pushing Ann onto her back. “Oh no, woman, you are not going to fall asleep on me just yet.”  </p><p>“Mmm” was all Anne could get out of her.</p><p>Anne growled, kissed her hard and flipped her onto her stomach   She saw a wicked smile on Ann’s face, she knew what Anne was about to do and she loved it.</p><p>Anne wasted no time fitted herself onto Ann’s buttocks and ground into her, she started thrusting on Ann biting into Ann’s shoulder and wrapping Ann’s hair onto her arm. </p><p>Ann made little sounds of pleasure and Anne moaned and thrust harder, undulating and grinding into Ann, her other hand rising to press into Ann’s shoulder.  </p><p>She was so turned on, that in no time at all she came with a shuddering groan.  As her hips involuntarily flexed on Ann, Ann moaned, she loved when Anne did that, coating her buttocks with her come. </p><p>Anne still sweaty and throbbing got off Ann and kneeling between Ann’s legs thrust three fingers into her from behind. Ann gave a small jerk and rose up on her elbows, her knees slightly rising, her face buried in her pillow.  </p><p>Anne pounded into her from behind never letting up as Ann rocked forward with the bed.  </p><p>Anne watched as sweat coated Ann’s back and grabbed and her ass cheek.  </p><p>Ann moved her head from the pillow gasping for air, as she came again her head dragging down past her elbows on the bed.  </p><p>This time when Ann collapsed, Anne did as well on top of her.  Both of them were exhausted as Anne slipped her fingers out of Ann. </p><p>“Mmm” was all Anne could say as she gently kissed and bit into Ann’s back leaving little hickies all over.  She had missed and loved the feel of Ann naked beneath her. </p><p>When they heard El give a small cry. Anne got up and pulled Ann into the shower, she quickly fucked her again up against the wall and laughed washing her off as Ann seemed incapable of doing anything.</p><p>Ann came out of the bathroom ravished and exhausted she slowly dried off put on some knickers and went to pick up her daughter to breastfeed her. As she lay back with El on the bed, she saw Anne’s little bite marks all over her breasts and she was sure she had a lot more all over her body. </p><p>She sighed, she knew temptation had gotten the better of her but she smiled hopeful and felt by tomorrow when they had their talk they were going to be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Feed the flame 'cause we can't let go, Run away, but we're running in circles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings were always busy, Anne had tried for them to make love again but Ann was just too exhausted and distracted to even summon up the strength.  </p><p>Later that day, they were slumped on the sofa while El took her afternoon nap and Ann thought it would be a good time to broach the subject.  </p><p>Anne must have been feeling something other than talking because she started playing with Ann’s fingers, her eyes smoldering.  </p><p>Ann immediately felt the gush between her legs, so she quickly pulled away and sat up.  </p><p>Anne sat up too, instinctively knowing something was up.</p><p>“Anne” Ann began, “I..I want us to have a talk about us and what we are going to be to each other going forward.”</p><p>Anne smiled, “We don’t have to talk about any of that, we live together, we raise El in a proper home and when you’re ready we can get married.  It’s very simple darling, you don’t need to worry about anything.”</p><p>Ann sighed and Anne didn’t like that, she watched as Ann tried to bring out what she was trying to say and it made her stomach ache with fear.</p><p>“Anne, in the past we’ve had trouble communicating and often we’ve took the other for granted, I don’t want it to be like that again.”</p><p>Anne rushed in, “Darling it won’t be, I love you and you love me that’s all we really need, isn’t it?”</p><p>“No Anne it’s not all, we need to be on the same page for our daughter’s sake.”</p><p>“Darling…” Anne went to interrupt but Ann forestalled her and she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“Anne please hear me out” Her eyes asked for patience and Anne could do nothing but give a little nod.</p><p>“Months ago, I wanted us to get married and have a baby, I loved you with all my heart and I really wanted us to take that next step together.”</p><p>Anne nodded again respecting Ann’s wishes to get everything out, though it broke her heart to remember how she had hurt Ann.  She wanted to jump in and tell her again how much she loved her and that they could please, have that life now and that she was so sorry but she let Ann continue without interrupting her.</p><p>“It..it shattered my heart Anne, the way you said no and just walked out, it left me feeling like I could just die.”</p><p>Anne bent her head and touched Ann’s hand, then she looked back up into Ann’s eyes, she knew she had to face this, it had been coming.</p><p>“I still remember that you said you didn’t want to marry me or even have children with me.”</p><p>“Darling, I meant anyone not pacifically you and Ann I’m so sorry.”  She couldn’t let Ann think that.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not, but it broke me Anne” Ann’s voice cracked. “The one person who I loved and adored, who I wanted like that, didn’t want me.”  Ann’s eyes glistened with tears to remember those months; she took a deep breath and continued.  “You walked out every time I tried to discuss it and then you would come home and we would pretend it never happened.”</p><p>“But I couldn’t pretend anymore that last day, you said I froze you out, it wasn’t like that, I was just trying to protect myself.”</p><p>“Darling, we always made love and I thought everything was forgiven.” Anne interjected.</p><p>“No Anne, I stopped calling it that, and just called it sex because how could you possibly love me and then treat me so harshly?”</p><p>Anne’s heart ached; she left like she received a blow. “But we enjoyed it.” She said quietly.</p><p>“Sex was never our problem Anne, it was I think, the only way we could have any intimacy in our relationship, while everything else was falling apart.”</p><p>“So what now Ann? are you..still calling it sex?” Anne asked quietly.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so, not after last night.”</p><p>Anne lifted her eyes to Ann holding on to that shred of hope.</p><p>“Anne, our problem always, is that when we have any kind of row, you get up leave and refuse to talk things through, it’s either your way or nothing at all.“</p><p>“When you proposed, if we could even call it that, it was..” She paused to take a breath as if the thing she was going to say was choking her, “Humiliating” Her head dropped and Anne inhaled sharply, she could see drops wetting the clasped hands in her lap.  “I’ve never told a soul about that, but even when I left Anne, I still loved you.”</p><p>“My love, my darling, my life, I am so damned sorry about everything and the way I treated you, if I could turn back time and take it all back I would” Anne didn’t want any tears to fall, she had no right to them, tears were for Ann, for her hurt, not for her. </p><p>“Anne” Ann said looking up, “I know I hurt you too, I’m not forgetting that, and I’m trying to make amends just like I can see you’re trying to do.”</p><p>She paused, “But sometimes, I feel sex gets in the way of healing and forgiving, we have so much passion between us that we forget about talking and..I don’t want that…I mean I want us to have passion but we need to be able to communicate too. So I won’t…” Ann stopped searching for words, “I won’t assume you want something in your life just because I feel we are at that point. Like..like I did before, and get hurt in the process when you don’t see things that way.” Ann was almost out of breath as she whispered the last part.  “Can you understand what I’m trying to say?”</p><p>It was clumsy but Anne got the gist of it and nodded keeping still. Though her arms were aching to hold Ann, her eyes wanted to rain hot tears and she felt sick inside, hating herself for what she had done to her poor girlfriend. </p><p>It was pure agony, that she took that carefree way of loving, away from Ann. Ann had, had every right to feel in love and should have been free to ask for anything she felt she wanted from Anne. </p><p>Anne had broken her trust and took away the safety of knowing Anne loved her above anyone else.  </p><p>She understood now, how much damage she had done to her sweet girlfriend, the thought made the nerve endings in her fingertips burn with pain. </p><p>Until Ann had actually left she had no reason to feel insecure about Ann loving her. Even now, while explaining things, Ann had told her she still loved her. Had accepted her back and had even shared her daughter with her.  </p><p>The sweetness, kindness and wonderful generous heart Ann had, should have never been let down like that, it was wrong and now, it was equally wrong that Ann felt she had to be so cautious with her.  </p><p>How had she, with her wounded spirit, whiplash defensive wall and arrogance, could ever have thought that she deserved Ann? </p><p>Ann took a breath and continued, “The last time you walked out, I had just asked you to come outside with us, and you…you said you had work to do.  But the next thing I knew, you were going out to meet with Victoria Camden, I begged you not to go and still you left.”</p><p>Without thinking, Anne huffed aggrieved “Well Luna was on you like a parasite and I couldn’t take it for another second.”</p><p>Ann had to nod a little “I know you felt that way and I saw Luna try to annoy you and I asked her to stop. But before that day, I knew you liked Victoria and she obviously liked you.  It hurt me Anne; so much, I knew I could not assume I had any claim on you." </p><p>"Maybe Luna did like me but I never even entertained the thought.  I watched you though, every time you came home, after you had spent the day with Victoria, you practically radiated with happiness and I remembered when I was the one who made you look like that.”</p><p>“Darling, that wasn’t all Victoria, whatever you may think, yes I enjoyed golfing with her but after months of not being near you, you being home waiting for me, pregnant with our baby I was giddy with happiness."  </p><p>"And of course, I overreacted with Luna because in my mind, anything and everyone was a threat to me.  I just got so angry every time I saw her and I knew you were trying to make peace but the way she flaunted her friendship with you in front of me, I ..i just couldn’t get past it. I felt you were choosing her over me all the time.”  </p><p>She paused and shook her head ruefully “I’ve been so fucking stupid it appalls me every time I think of it.”</p><p>Anne took a deep breath then said her voice shaky “Ann, I am so, so sorry.” </p><p>Her shoulders rocked a little with effort “I’ve been such a fool so many times, I never saw it your way at all, which, when I think about it was worst for you, than me having to deal with Luna and her childish crush.”  </p><p>She looked at Ann to see if she was getting through to her.</p><p>Another deep breath and then heartfelt “Darling please believe me now, when I say, I will change, I’ll do anything Ann, anything, for you to feel safe to love me again.” Her eyes so sincere, Ann felt herself melting a little.</p><p>Ann cupped Anne’s neck and ran a thumb over her cheek “I never stopped loving you Anne, but you hurt me every time I fell back in.”</p><p>“Oh God” Anne’s voice was hoarse with dismay and pain she desperately reached out for Ann, burying her head into Ann’s neck, after a few minutes of Anne trying to control her emotions, she quieted down and Ann gently pulled her head up using both of her hands.</p><p>“Anne, I have one thing to ask now, and depending on your answer, I’d be willing to try for us to be together again.  I need an honest answer Anne, I…I can’t be in pieces around my baby, El needs me to be strong for her, I don’t want to have that nervous insecurity and negativity around her, she is everything to me.”</p><p>She searched Anne’s eyes to see if she understood and Anne nodded and wiped her nose.  </p><p>Anne knew if Ann asked her now if she loved her and wanted to be with her, to live with her, to marry her, it would be the easiest answer in the world.  Ann and El were her life, she would do anything for them.’ </p><p>“Did you sleep with her?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. This heart needs a second chance Don't say it's over I just can't say goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm taking poetic licence and bending time to support my story for all the logically minded readers please bear with me.  Thanks</p><p>Also, the song Second Chance- 38 Special - that i heard while i was driving a few weeks ago started this whole fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne froze and Ann searched her eyes for an answer.  Of all the questions she was prepared to answer, why did it have to be this damnable one?’ her body automatically pushed back on the sofa away from Ann.</p><p>She stared at Ann and she knew, she knew this was it, the last nail.  She closed her eyes in anguish and tears rolled out from underneath her lashes.  </p><p>Then anger rose to the surface, she opened her eyes and slammed her fist against the sofa “What’s it matter Ann?”  She shouted, “Why does this matter? It’s in the past!”</p><p>Ann sat there waiting and Anne knew, she had lost everything, she sagged against the sofa and tears started streaming down her face. </p><p>She grabbed Ann’s hand tightly pulling it to her mouth.  With pain coursing through every part of her being, she said in anguish, gently kissing Ann’s hand “Oh God, Oh god, please no” Her head shaking from side to side, she pleaded into Ann’s palm, “You can’t ask me this Ann, please baby, please don’t ask me this, Oh god, I love you Ann” and then as if in a last desperate prayer, “Please God no.”</p><p>The hurt, the disbelief, the betrayal, the anger and the pain that welled up in Ann at Anne’s reaction made Ann’s face a canvas for those emotions.  Anne looked up as Ann pulled her hand away.</p><p>“Did you?!” Ann shouted already knowing but still, like on a guillotine she waited for the answer that doomed both of them.</p><p>Anne wanted to lie so much but she dropped her eyes and nodded, “Yes” she said softly waiting.</p><p>“That day?” Ann shouted again feeling violence stream through her body.</p><p>“Yes” Anne whispered again not looking up.  Her body swayed in pain as she looked down at the carpet.</p><p>“God damn you Anne!” She rose to get away from Anne, then turned to face her How many?” she bit out.</p><p>Anne looked up confused “Times? I don’t know.” </p><p>Ann closed her eyes against the pain.</p><p>Then she asked barely keeping it together, “No, how many occasions?” She opened her eyes and in all her life she had never, ever, come so close to wanting to physically hurt someone as much as she wanted to claw at Anne right now.’</p><p>“Only twice” Anne answered quickly like this was going to make the situation any better.</p><p>Ann covered her face with her hands, trying to control herself, she had never been this angry ever.  </p><p>Anne rose and cautiously tugged at her hand, “Ann, I never loved, I never needed her, she was willing and that was all there was to it. I..I thought we had broken up for good,”</p><p>Ann dropped her hands away from her face and looked at her with tormented dark blue eyes.  Anne continued quickly, “I know, I know.’ She tried to calm Ann “It doesn’t excuse it, I was angry and I was hurt I just wanted to make that feeling go away.”  Her hands hovered, wanting to but knowing better than to touch Ann at the moment.</p><p>“Please darling, give me another chance” She begged, trying to reason with Ann, “Don’t let this poison you against me, against us.” </p><p>When Ann just stared at her with those same dark eyes she continued.  “I know, I do know, I bloody well fucked up and oh god Ann I don’t deserve it, but please don’t leave me again.  Please forgive me.” She broke down as she tried to pull Ann by the waist into her arms.</p><p>“No” Ann said pulling away roughly, “I don’t have the strength to deal with this.  You’ve run out of chances Anne, I can’t trust you with my heart.  I don’t know if I can even trust you with El’s.”</p><p>“No!” the involuntary cry that came from Anne, tore at Ann’s heart.  </p><p>She watched as Anne seemed to have taken a blow.  </p><p>But then Ann added, loud enough to pull Anne out of her pain.  “I won’t keep El from you, I know you love her as much as I do, and that baby loves you.  We will share her and I will stand by the agreement we signed and be co-parents” she paused, “but you and I, Anne.”</p><p>She stopped, gathering her strength and looked Anne dead in her eyes, “You and I are done.”</p><p>Ann walked out of the room and Anne sank into the sofa, her heart hurting in her chest.  </p><p>Ann took the sleeping baby out of the crib and lay with her on the bed, tenderly caressing her and watching her sleep.  “We’ll be alright darling” She soothed the baby’s head, “We are going to be just fine.” She closed her eyes and tears streamed out from under them.  She silently sobbed as she hugged the baby to her fiercely.</p><p>When you have a baby everything revolves around them, that’s the unwritten law of parents and Anne and Ann were no exception.   </p><p>El started to wake up as Ann lay with her on her chest.  Ann’s swollen eyes met El’s sleepy one and now there was no time for tears.  </p><p>“Hello baby” Ann said sweetly to her daughter, “Did you have a good nap my love?”</p><p>She rose and sat down holding up El, “Are you hungry my darling?”  She put the baby up on her shoulder and inhaled her scent.  </p><p>“Mmm you smell so good, I just want to eat you up.”  El stretched out and Ann got up, one hand holding her the other opening doors as she headed to the nursery.</p><p>As she walked in, Anne was there sitting in the rocking chair “Oh my god” Ann jumped, “You frightened me so, please don’t do that.”</p><p>Anne didn’t respond and Ann turned on all the lights.  It hurt that Ann expected her to be gone. </p><p>Ann placed El on the changing table as Anne’s eyes followed her movements.</p><p>El fussed at being put on the table, she kicked her feet and arms ready to cry.  “Oh no darling” Ann said trying to get El’s attention as she stripped El of her clothing.  “We are going to have a bath, would you like that baby? Will you be a good girl for mummy?”  El stripped naked now started to cry as Ann moved away to start getting the bath ready.  </p><p>Anne got up and walked over to El, she was wearing a white shirt and jeans and Ann thought she had even taken a shower, she had expected Anne to have left a while ago as she always does.</p><p>Anne picked up the crying baby, “Oh my love it’s okay, you love baths don’t you remember darling? Alright, alright” She tried to quiet the baby who got louder, “You’re not going to have a bath today okay? We hate baths from now on and I’m going to have a stern talk with your mum okay?” The baby quieted and listened to Anne’s voice so she pulled her away from her shoulder into her arms so she could look at her, “Darling we are going to start a petition no more baths for you, my sweet, stinky daughter alright?”</p><p>Ann hid a small smile as she tested the water and Anne continued, “The petition will say, no more baths for Elspeth Arianna Walker Lister” the baby smiled, “Then we are going to have a protest alright?” Anne chanted “No more baths! no more baths!” and the baby was riveted on Anne’s face, Anne smiled delighted.</p><p>“Bring her over” Ann said, “It’s ready.”</p><p>Anne walked over and before she could hand over the baby, El urinated all over Anne’s clean white shirt.  “Good lord” she said as warmth penetrated her shirt, she handed the baby quickly over to Ann, pulling she shirt away from her skin.  </p><p>Ann smiled, “Good job my sweet baby” Ann kissed her head and put her gently into the bath.  Anne took off her shirt and dropped it in the hamper then she took some wipes and cleaned herself off.  </p><p>Ann was too busy trying to bathe a wiggling El to observe Anne but when she turned around with the baby to get the towel, there was Anne holding it and only in trousers and a sports bra, Ann had to take a deep breath to steady herself.</p><p>Anne smiled not noticing where Ann’s eyes lingered as she held the baby with the towel drying her.  </p><p>“Aww, it wasn’t so bad now was it sweetheart?” El just sucked a fist and watched her. </p><p>She put her down on the changing table and quickly got to work drying, oiling and clothing El.</p><p>“Are you breastfeeding her Ann or giving her formula?” She asked not even turning to Ann just efficiently putting on El’s clothes, combing her hair and lifting her to her shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll make a bottle” Ann said turning to do just that.</p><p>“Okay well I’ll feed her, is that alright?” Anne went to sit on the rocking chair putting the baby on her lap and playing with her.</p><p>“Yes” Ann answered turning to look at her but Anne was engrossed in the baby.</p><p>When she handed Anne the bottle and Anne cradled El in her arms to start feeding El, she sat on the stool beside the rocking chair.</p><p>Anne focused on the baby and the baby focused on Anne, they were in their own little world and for the first time, Ann felt left out.</p><p>She got up and started cleaning the nursery, when she was done, she went down to the kitchen and started there.</p><p>That night Anne didn’t come down for supper, even though Ann had cooked, she just said she wasn’t hungry and walked upstairs. </p><p>She slept in the guest bedroom and took the baby monitor with her.  </p><p>Ann slept for four hours straight and when she woke, she found Anne and El in the nursery in the rocking chair, Anne quietly singing to her and the baby drifting off to sleep.</p><p>The next day, after El had been thoroughly spoiled with the attention of both parents and had nodded off for her lunchtime nap, Anne was in the kitchen helping Ann and when she was done she turned to Ann.</p><p>“Well everything is good here yes?”</p><p>Ann nodded not looking up.</p><p>“I’m heading off for a couple of hours, be back after lunch so don’t make anything for me thanks.”</p><p>Ann looked up but Anne was already out of the kitchen, she heard the front door close with a disturbing sound that felt like finality.  She cleaned the kitchen rubbing the stupid tears away when they threatened to fall. </p><p>Anne came home in the evening just in time to help Ann with El’s bath time and once again she spoke only to the baby and once again she told Ann she wasn’t hungry and went up to bed in the guest room.</p><p>The following day it was the same, and the day after that, and the day after that, in fact, the whole bloody two weeks was the same.  </p><p>But Ann couldn’t fault Anne, she was polite to her and loving to the baby, she helped out as much as she could but they never ate together anymore and she didn’t touch anything Ann cooked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Be honest, You want this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne started back to work and came to Ann’s at night; she was absolutely wonderful with El and El now seemed to need her more at night time than she did Ann.  </p><p>If it wasn’t for breastfeeding she thought, El would be perfectly content with Anne.  <br/>It almost felt like she wasn’t needed in both their lives.  </p><p>Whenever Anne had a scheduled surgery she would message Ann that she won’t be there that night, she emailed Ann her itinerary, so Ann would know.  Saturdays, Anne would take the baby for a few hours so that Ann could get a break and then Sunday Anne would do whatever and then go straight to her flat and not return till Monday.</p><p>Almost two months passed and El was growing like a weed, she was long and beautiful and had a smile that could melt both her parents heart in a second.  Ann messaged Anne to remind her El had her third visit with Elaine and Anne took the day off to take them.</p><p>At the doctor’s Anne carried El while Ann held the baby bag as they walked in Elaine was there at reception.</p><p>“Hello Listers’” Elaine said and Ann’s face grew serious, Anne frowned hurrying to correct Elaine.</p><p>“Lister and Walker, Elaine” Anne said quickly and Ann ducked her head so that it wouldn’t show in her face that Anne was well and truly over her.</p><p>“Ahh, rubbish, I know” Elaine chided, “Now give me that baby.”</p><p>Elaine took El, “Oh aren’t you yummy my sweet, I can just eat you up” Elaine made a move as to tickle El and El’s lip dropped, her eyes became red and she cried looking for Anne.</p><p>“Oh no sweetheart, I’m so sorry” Elaine was contrite, “I frightened you my love.” She said as she handed Anne the baby.</p><p>“Come on follow me” She said as the baby quieted.</p><p>“It’s not your fault Elaine” Ann was quick to say, “She just hasn’t been around anyone else but Anne and I, we have quite kept her to ourselves all of the time I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Ah” Elaine said and smiled as they got to the examining room, “No worries mum, we can’t be too safe these days.”  And for the first time in weeks Anne and Ann’s locked eyes in silent agreement.</p><p>As Anne hovered and tried to distract the baby, Elaine continued with her examination, Ann sat next to them in a chair looking on.</p><p>When Elaine was done, she said confidingly to Ann, “I know I say a lot of babies are adorable but this little munchkin is gorgeous.” Ann and Anne smiled so big Elaine had to laugh.</p><p>“Now get out of here and pay my bill before I steal her from you.” Elaine jokingly said and they both laughed, even El, looking at Anne in wonder.</p><p>As they walked out Elaine called, “Oh Ann” they both turned and Elaine shook her head, “I always forget you both have the same name, anyway Ann Walker not Lister.” </p><p>Ann’s smile faded but Elaine continued, “I won’t be here for a few months but Dr. Sofia Petrov will see Elspeth alright? She is not here right now or I would introduce you but she is a wonderful doctor.”</p><p>Ann nodded, “If you think highly of her, I don’t see any problem but please get back in a hurry, I would miss you dreadfully.” She smiled as she said it.</p><p>“Oh Ann” Elaine said shaking her head “I don’t know how many times I will tell you I’m married, stop flirting with me.” </p><p>“Oh doc” Ann returned “I’ll stop flirting with you when you take me up on my offer’ Ann wiggled her eyebrows and then they both laughed uproariously.</p><p>Anne failed to see the humor as she handed Ann the baby and went to pay the bill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fuck, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, I'm lonely as Fuck, come hold me, come hold me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following month with Anne, was much the same but she tended to stay over at her flat for more than a night now, sometimes it would be three nights.  </p><p>They still weren’t having any conversations other than the ones that centered around El and then those weren’t the ones that parents do, when they share their delight at every little thing the baby did.  Ann did those with Elizabeth. </p><p>They still hadn’t sat down to breakfast, or lunch or dinner but Ann still made extras just in case.  She noticed Anne was a little more distracted and now on her phone a lot more than she used to be but she put that down to work, she had a heavy schedule.</p><p>Ann had started to watch Anne again with interest, she didn’t know if it was her hormones or just Anne’s proximity but Anne being a fantastic parent was seriously turning her on.  Her mind wandered, ‘did Anne ever think of her like that again or was she now relegated to just El’s other mum, sexless and uninteresting?’</p><p>She remembered how they use to burn up the sheets, ‘did Anne ever thing about that, about them together?’  She remembered every detail of Anne’s body and Anne did look so mouth-watering good sometimes.  </p><p>She shook her head, she had ended it and now Anne was being very respectful of their situation and she really appreciated that, but then she really appreciated Anne’s muscular arms and shoulders. </p><p>She really, really appreciated her long and powerful legs and those lickable abs.  </p><p>She pulled herself out of her daydream, she was starting work tomorrow and that she hoped would keep her mind occupied, she had entirely too much time on her hands…still the thought just wouldn’t go away.</p><p>At the beginning of another long month, Ann whether consciously or sub-consciously started to touch Anne, small touches but sometimes they lingered.  </p><p>Their shared smiles about El, made Ann want to kiss Anne, just small kisses nothing dramatic.  </p><p>She was getting her shape back but she wasn’t as skinny as before and she felt rather good, so who could blame her if she started to walk around the house with less clothes on.  </p><p>She thought she saw Anne notice but she wasn’t sure, she was playing with fire but she couldn’t help herself, she desperately wanted Anne.</p><p>One night, Anne had just put El to sleep and Ann waited for her to come downstairs.  She had opened up a bottle of wine and was sitting on the sofa in her night clothes, loose tank top and cotton shorts.  She had a glass of wine in one hand and a leg arched on the coffee table.</p><p>“Anne” she called, Anne came in and looked at her and for the first time she saw Anne’s eyes glide over her.  </p><p>Anne swallowed hard and answered, “Yes?”</p><p>Ann patted the sofa next to her, “Come on, relax, I thought we could have a chat, it’s so lonely sometimes when El is asleep.”</p><p>Anne sat down and Ann poured her a glass of wine.  “Come on, you’ve earned it” Anne took the glass, </p><p>“And you don’t have to worry, you don’t breastfeed.” She smiled and then it grew bigger as Anne’s eyes dropped to her breasts.  </p><p>Anne cleared her throat and then Ann said, “Here’s to both of us for being exceptional parents.” She clinked Anne’s glass and Anne smiled and drank awkwardly.  </p><p>“I really can’t believe how wonderful you are with El.” Ann kind of gushed.</p><p>Anne smiled confidently and leaned back taking a sip of her wine, “My daughter makes it very easy, she’s smart and beautiful just like her mum.”</p><p>Ann smiled and drank some more wine, “She does look an awful lot like you.”</p><p>Both of them smiled now, flattered and awkward because of their absolutely flattery to the other.</p><p>Ann jumped up, “You know I have something to show you.” And Anne watched as Ann’s ass bounced a little, she swallowed, Ann had filled out and had some riveting curves. </p><p>Ann turned around too quickly for her to change her expression and she could see Ann knew what she was looking at.</p><p>Ann brought the phone over to show Anne pictures of El among the flowers in the shop and if she happened to place one knee on the other side of Anne, with a hand holding her up on the back of the sofa and the other hand holding the phone for Anne to see, close to her breasts, it was purely coincidental.  </p><p>And if Anne had to suck a breath in before she could focus on the pictures because Ann wasn’t wearing a bra, again all a matter of familiarity, they were always so comfortable around each other.  </p><p>Ann swiped left showing Anne the pictures and Anne really did try to focus on the phone rather than Ann’s pink nipples getting harder as she moved her hand swiping and making her breasts bounce a little each time.</p><p>Anne placed her glass on the table and took the phone to watch the pictures and Ann turned but stood in front of Anne bending to place her glass on the table, giving Anne a birds eye view of everything she had been missing.</p><p>“Oh for god’s sake!” she exploded as she grabbed Ann by the waist and pulled her onto the sofa, they were a tangle of arms and legs but somehow Anne managed to end up on top of Ann, their mouths savagely and wantonly seeking each other.  </p><p>Ann was loving it, all of her, every cell in her body was craving Anne, she knew why they had broken up but it just didn’t matter anymore.  Anne had months to prove herself and she had, now Ann was so ready to plunge head first into them being everything that was promised at the very beginning of their relationship.</p><p>Anne’s jean clad legs were between hers and Anne was grinding into her, she wrapped her legs around Anne and as Anne’s lips left her mouth to travel to her neck, she moaned, “Oh god Anne, I love you.”</p><p>Anne stilled as if she had just received a shock, she pulled back and suddenly Ann’s arms were empty.</p><p>Anne got up from the sofa and stood before her, “I can’t do this Ann” she said as she tried to control her emotions and breathing.</p><p>“What…?” Ann sat up confused, “Of course we can darling” She got up and stood in front of Anne, she arms coming to wind around Anne’s neck.  “Baby, we can figure this out in the morning, let’s go upstairs.”</p><p>“No, Ann” Anne said pulling her hands down not looking at her “We can’t.”</p><p>“Why?” Ann asked tremulously, she had never heard Anne say no to her.</p><p>“Because”</p><p>“Because, what darling?”</p><p>“Because” Anne pushed her gently away almost unwillingly, then she looked up and looked straight into Ann’s eyes.  “Because I have a girlfriend Ann.”</p><p>For Ann time felt like it stood still, she looked at Anne not understanding.</p><p>“Girlfriend?” She asked confused.</p><p>“Yes” Anne said quietly willing Ann to understand.</p><p>Then it hit her “Oh God” Ann said and pulling away from Anne till she was a few feet away, her eyes moving from side to side as she tried to comprehend everything.</p><p>“Oh god, I’m sorry Anne, I..I didn’t know, yes it all makes sense now, the nights away, the phone calls, Oh fuck, I’m an idiot.”  She rushed out of the room and upstairs into her bedroom.  </p><p>‘God she was so fucking stupid, how could she have been so blind?’  She shook her head, she felt humiliated all over again, groaning into her pillow, ‘how could she have thrown herself at Anne like that?</p><p>Anne came up and sat on the bed next to her, “It’s not your fault Ann, I should have stopped it sooner.”</p><p>Ann just groaned louder, her voice muffled said, “Could you please just leave? I already feel like a fucking idiot, can you just not rub it in?”</p><p>Anne took a deep breath, “Ann is this going to change anything with El?”</p><p>‘Anne, of course was worried about not seeing her daughter, she was no longer interested in Ann.’</p><p>Ann pulled her head from under the pillow, she looked at Anne and took her hand, “I already said it doesn’t matter what happens to us, El is just as much yours as she is mine.  We can be civil about this and I promise you nothing will happen again like what happened downstairs just now.”</p><p>Anne was relieved but also annoyed that Ann was taking this so well.</p><p>“So I can still come and spend nights with her?”</p><p>Ann pulled her hand back and Anne felt the loss acutely.  “Well, maybe, some things might change, maybe its best that you not spend nights here anymore.”</p><p>“What, so now I’m supposed to what?” She got off the bed already getting angry, </p><p>“Anne” Ann placated, “Listen you can get evenings after work, it’s her best time anyway and I will handle things at night from now on, at least until she gets a little older then she can spend nights with you.”</p><p>“So now, I can’t hold my daughter and rock her to sleep?” Anne didn’t even know why she was so furious, Ann was being more than accommodating.  </p><p>It rattled her, how easy Ann was taking all of this.</p><p>“Anne, come on be reasonable, it’s best we limit our time together but maybe some nights you can make her sleep and then leave.”</p><p>“I knew you were going to punish me!’ Anne shouted, “Why? Is it because it’s Victoria?”</p><p>‘Fuck, could this night get any worse?’  “It’s Victoria Camden?” Ann asked quietly already accepting the fact that she had lost Anne.</p><p>Anne pulled up, realizing she hadn’t told Ann who it was.</p><p>Ann took a breath, “Look Anne it doesn’t matter who it is, all that matters is my baby.”</p><p>“She is not only yours!” Anne again, always angry.</p><p>“Right, right, okay yes you’re right, she is ours okay?”  Ann trying to be the sane one while her heart was breaking.  “Tomorrow, we will, with calmer heads, figure something out and if you want to do it with some sort of legal agreement, we can, so everything is clear and you don’t ever have to worry again if I will keep her from you because you’re dating whoever, alright?”</p><p>Anne wanted to shout, throw things, fucking get a reaction from Ann that wasn’t sensible and calm.</p><p>“Fine” Anne’s whole demeanor was aggravated.</p><p>“All I’m asking Anne, is that you don’t spend nights over here anymore, is that alright?” Ann was drowning and if Anne didn’t leave soon there was going to be a flood that would swallow them both.</p><p>“I don’t see why the hell, I can’t spend nights here!” Anne was still not appeased.</p><p>“Anne, there is a limit of how much I can take right now, could we please not discuss this tonight?”  Ann pressed her fingertips to her nose, trying to calm down.</p><p>“I want to discuss it now, before I come here tomorrow to see your windows boarded up and you had disappeared altogether.” Anne huffed, ‘she wanted Ann to react, she wanted Ann to lose her temper, she wanted Ann to feel god damned something else for her besides wanting sex.’ </p><p>“Anne, after all that’s said and done, have I ever gone back on my promises?” Reasoning with Anne was always a challenge but luckily it was one that she had a lot of experience doing.</p><p>Anne looked at her arms folded not answering.</p><p>“Have I?” Ann insisted.</p><p>“No” It was grudgingly given.</p><p>“Well” Ann was going to lose it she knew, so she said through her teeth, “Well fucking believe me when I say, that I will draw up a god damned document for shared time tomorrow alright?”  She got off the bed and purposely walked far away from Anne so that there were no accidental touches.</p><p>Anne felt like punching something.  It hurt her everywhere that Ann was avoiding touching her.</p><p>“Alright” She said almost resentfully.</p><p>“Fuck I would think you would want to spend more nights with your girlfriend” Ann muttered almost to herself.</p><p>Without a word Anne angrily stalked out.  Ann heard the front door slam and was glad El slept through all of it.  </p><p>She checked on the baby and picked her up to sleep with her that night, after making a fortress of pillows on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Truth hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More pain, consider this a warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Ann wished she was like Anne, that she could move on as quick.  </p><p>She felt heartbroken and heart sick the entire day, even El couldn’t make her smile.</p><p>That evening, Anne came round and since it was already seven, she had El all cleaned up, fed and ready to play. She was in the living room when she heard the key in the door, she had just sat down to eat a piece of pie and El was quietly playing in her playpen.</p><p>“Hey” Anne said and Ann got up, “She’s waiting for you, how long are you going to stay?” Ann kept her eyes down afraid that if she made eye contact she might burst into tears.</p><p>“What I have a time limit now?” Anne was pissed; she just got in the door and Ann was already asking her when she would leave.  If ever there was a championship for ice queen Ann would win hands down’ she thought bitterly.</p><p>“Whatever” Ann was already moving up the stairs, “At nine she needs a bottle, if you stay that long.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It means whatever you want it to mean Anne.” Ann was already gone as Anne was thinking of a response.</p><p>She would have liked to take a bath before she played with El but apparently that would take too bloody long for Ann’s liking.  </p><p>She swallowed down every bit of anger as she scooped up her daughter.  </p><p>At nine Ann had to go and check even though Anne hadn’t called to her to say she was leaving.  She found them both in the nursery Anne in the rocking chair feeding El and alternatively singing and talking to her.  </p><p>Her eyes burned at the loss, Anne’s arms, holding her daughter, were now only for El and Victoria. </p><p>She went slowly down into the kitchen to rinse her plate, drink some water and then she sit in front of the telly, absently flipping through the channels like a zombie.  </p><p>Anne came down at ten, she walked around the sofa to see Ann lying on her back.  Ann quickly made her face impassive. ‘Was she wearing Invictus all the time now? Was she wearing it for Victoria tonight?’</p><p>“She’s asleep” Anne said watching Ann.</p><p>“Good, thanks” Ann didn’t take her eyes off the television.</p><p>“Is that all you have to say to me?” Anne had just laid eyes on Ann and already she was angry and frustrated.</p><p>Ann took off the TV and turned her head to watch Anne at the foot of the sofa.  “What else is there to say?” Her blue gaze icy holding back the fire.</p><p>“I don’t know, something!”</p><p>Ann sat up, if she knew Anne at all this was going to take a while.</p><p>“What the fuck do you want me to say? I god damned apologized yesterday didn’t I?”</p><p>Anne stepped closer and Ann rose to meet her, something thundered in her like a glacier at last melting, it let the hot smoldering jealousy, frustration and anger come out to meet Anne’s.  They stood toe to toe neither backing down.</p><p>“Do you even care about me?”</p><p>“What does that matter Anne? You’ve won; you have the best of both worlds. And yet still you want your pound of flesh?”</p><p>“Fuck you Ann.”</p><p>“No, fuck you, you want to see how much you being with Victoria hurts me? Well here it god damned is” And the tears she had been holding back as if on cue streamed hot out of her eyes.  “Thinking about you holding her is driving the breath out of my body, thinking about her touching you is filling me with revulsion, I…I can’t even look at you without seeing it.” All the anger and all the pain came pouring out of Ann as Anne watched her fall apart.  “All day I wondered how many times you have fucked her and how fucking happy she must make you. That at last you have found the woman good enough for you to marry.”</p><p>A pause then as her whole body almost throbbed with pain she continued. “But do you want to know what fucking kills me Anne? Do you?”</p><p>Anne almost shook her head and Ann seeing that movement said, “Well you’re god damned going to hear it!”</p><p>Ann’s tears stopped and she looked at Anne shaking her head, “We’ve been together longer than you and her but one argument and you ran off and slept with her, but both of you have been together for what a month? And you instantly remember, you’re in a relationship and can’t cheat on your girlfriend.” </p><p>Ann laughed looking up at the ceiling trying to recover, “How could I ever have thought that you loved me?”  Her voice trembled and tears rolled down her face again, “Why didn’t you love me like that Anne? Why wasn’t I good enough for you? I gave you all of me, I even shared my daughter with you and still it wasn’t enough” Ann dropped to the sofa sobbing.  </p><p>Anne stood still watching Ann’s heart breaking in front of her, she reached out and put her hand on Ann’s shoulder, Ann pulled away sharply, “Don’t you ever touch me again.” And Anne retracted her hand curling it like a fist at her side, trying to keep it from shaking.  </p><p>Ann got up, “Show yourself out will you?” she said in a commanding tone going upstairs to the nursery to check on her baby.  </p><p>When she got there she heard the front door slam.  ‘Good’ she thought, ‘I hope she is out of my life for good.’ Her mind made up she was now going to lie to her heart and force it believe the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. All the back and forth getting complicated Running me around Got me frustrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night and the next day Anne was in turmoil, she couldn’t eat, she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t think about anything but Ann.  </p><p>‘How could she have fucked up so many times? How could she have allowed them to get so far away from each other? </p><p>She thought stopping them had been the right thing to do, that Ann would even appreciate that she could be faithful and loyal and it all backfired in her face.  </p><p>Now, Ann was there thinking Anne had never loved her that she wasn’t good enough for her to love.’  </p><p>She remembered Ann pulling away at her touch, that always hurt her and usually she dealt hurt with anger but after last night how could she even be angry anymore? When Ann was hurting a million more times, worse than her? </p><p>She was a mess, tangling so many lives and hurting everyone, just like Mariana.  </p><p>She didn’t know how she could, if she ever could get it right.  Both Ann and El were better off without her.  She choked on that thought, drenching the sheets with tears that poured down like a cascade, a mixture of pain, loss and bitter regret.</p><p>The following day she showed up at Ann’s seven pm on the dot.  She knocked this time not using her key.  </p><p>Ann opened the door and the look on her face was of genuine surprise, which she quickly hid under a neutral façade.  Ann had thought she was never coming back and it hurt Anne all over again.</p><p>“Will you..will you let me see her tonight?” Anne asked almost nervous as if Ann were to say no, she would leave.</p><p>“I’m not that heartless, you think I would keep her from you?” Ann was defensive.</p><p>Ann had her guard up and Anne really couldn’t blame her.</p><p>“No I..I meant, if you didn’t want it, I would understand, I really have no right to her.”</p><p>“Huh” Ann shook her head and moved aside for her to enter, “You really think I would believe that?” </p><p>Shaking her head as she closed the door, “You’ll say that and ten minutes later, you will be bursting down the door demanding I had no right to keep her from you.” She closed the door and faced Anne, “So drop this little game please because I refuse to play.” She walked off saying, “Follow me.”<br/>Anne followed, they went into the kitchen where Ann had some documents laid out.  “Sit.”<br/>Anne sat.</p><p>“Here”, she pushed a document towards Anne, “Read it and then sign, this is non-negotiable.” Ann’s tone was final.  </p><p>She read it and the terms were more than generous, she would get to see El every weekday between the hours of seven to ten pm.  Saturday’s she was allowed visitation rights for half a day, it could be either daytime or evening.  </p><p>She could take El out if she wished but promptly return her to her natural mother at any time stipulated by said mother.  Nothing was said about Sunday so she asked, “What about Sunday?”</p><p>“If there is nothing written, then you are not allowed any visitation rights.” Ann was clear and firm.<br/>Anne opened her mouth.</p><p>“Non-negotiable Anne, remember me saying that?” Ann’s tone was firm and tired again.</p><p>She read on, doctor’s routine visits she was no longer required to attend only in place of an emergency.  Anne hated that part, “But…”</p><p>Ann let out a breath exasperated, “Non-negotiable.”</p><p>She read the last part the natural mother concedes that no financial support will be placed on the other party.</p><p>Anne felt her heart burn in pain a little, she signed the document, “Am I allowed to buy her things?”</p><p>“Yes but within reason, I have the last say.  I have my own money as you have always known and I will take care of my baby’s needs.”</p><p>“Ann really that’s not necessary, I want to help, I want to pay for her schooling at least.” She was earnest in her asking.</p><p>“When the time comes we will see.” Ann gathered up the papers, “I’ll take this to my lawyers’ tomorrow as I have full rights, your signature does not need to be witnessed, mine will of course, have to be.”</p><p>Anne got up as Ann turned to put the papers away in her laptop bag.  Without turning back she said, “She is in the living room.”</p><p>Anne nodded and went to see El.</p><p>Ann sat reading a book on the sofa, it was a little cold to be outside and she couldn’t wait for this winter to be over.  </p><p>She watched as Anne played with El and the baby squealed with laughter.  Anne laughed along constantly hugging El and kissing her.  </p><p>Only when Anne got home she realized that the document had said nothing about the holidays.</p><p>The week passed with Anne going over to Ann’s to be with El and even though she and Ann hardly ever spoke, Anne couldn’t help staring at her.  </p><p>Ann had kept her hair long and sometimes now she plaited going down her back, she would have loved to tug on it to pull her close.  </p><p>When she left it loose Anne could easily see herself pushing her face into it.  She had never realized just how pretty Ann was and she couldn’t help compare Ann’s curvy frame to Victoria’s tall angular one.  </p><p>By the second week as she lay on her bed thinking of Ann her phone rang, it was Victoria.</p><p>“Hello” Anne tried to put a smile into her voice.</p><p>“Hello, darling, will I see you this week at all?” She felt that Victoria was trying to make her voice warm but there was a hint of annoyance.</p><p>“Darling you know I have had a surgery this week and El is taking up most of my time.”</p><p>“I know you said that but you do remember we have the dinner tomorrow right?” Victoria’s voice was getting less warm by the second.  “I mean, I understood when we started this, that you are one of the top surgeons in London and have a baby, but I thought we could at least see each other, one day in the week.”</p><p>“Of..of course darling and I will be there tomorrow and then we can go back to your place alright?” Anne conceded, she wasn’t actually willing.</p><p>“Oh wonderful Anne, I can’t wait” A pause and then, “I miss you.” The subtle shift in Victoria’s voice made what she said intimate.</p><p>“Me too, look Vick I have to run, see you tomorrow yeah?”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Anne hung up and pressed the phone to her head, then placed it on the side table by her bed, plugging in the charger.</p><p>She didn’t tell Victoria she was no longer spending nights at Ann’s just like she had never brought her over to her flat.  </p><p>Victoria, she knew was getting restless and she had a right to be.  She was intelligent enough to realize that Anne was on the fence in their relationship but now with fettered access to El and the holidays coming up Anne really didn’t want to be alone. </p><p>That night she prayed, she asked God to give her one more chance with Ann promising she would try to never hurt her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Can we, we keep, keep each other company. Maybe we, can be, be each other's company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning she messaged Ann that she would come by earlier than seven pm because she had to leave at eight.  </p><p>Ann sent back a message telling her it was fine, that she and El would be home by lunchtime as they had El’s appointment to see Dr. Petrov and would message when she was at home.</p><p>‘Please message immediately and tell me exactly what the doctor had to say alright?’</p><p>‘I will’ Ann’s answer was short and it bothered Anne that she could no longer go with them, Ann hadn’t even reminded her of El’s appointment.  </p><p>She felt left out, excluded from one of the more parenting thing there was to do.  She knew exactly why Ann did this; it wasn’t to make her feel excluded, Ann, did it because she didn’t want any bonding time with Anne.  They were always so much closer after every doctor’s visit.  Anne tried to shake it but she felt miserable the whole day.</p><p>Ann was in a hurry, organizing El and driving herself to the doctor’s office was a lot more challenging without Anne.  She parked the car in the office parking area and walked with El and the diaper bag to the elevators.  </p><p>When she got to the office at ten am the receptionist showed her in immediately as the doctor was waiting in the examination room.</p><p>As she walked into the room, she started apologizing immediately without looking up.  “I’m so sorry Dr. Petrov” then she looked up and was struck dumb by the striking good looks of Dr. Petrov. </p><p>She was tanned, tall, jet black hair, light brown eyes, aristocrat features and smiling at them with perfect white teeth.  </p><p>She straightened immediately and Dr. Petrov held out her hand, “Sophia Petrov, and it’s quite alright, I know you are like family to Elaine.”  </p><p>Ann shook her hand not saying a word, somewhere in her brain there was only one cell trying to have an intelligent thought, every other one was gaping at Sophia.’</p><p>“And this must be Elaine’s favorite patient” She smiled and gently took the baby from her, El went, remaining quiet and just stared at Dr. Petrov.</p><p>Ann put her bag down and watched as Dr. Petrov tried to win El over, El pushed out her lip and started crying, her daughter was so much cooler than her.  </p><p>Ann rushed over to take her, apologizing again “I’m so sorry she isn’t good with strangers” and for no reason at all Ann blushed.  Dr. Petrov looked at Ann in fascination.</p><p>“Totally fine..I..I mean if I were a baby I wouldn’t be too.” Dr. Petrov said awkwardly and now it was her turn to blush.  </p><p>Ann almost giggled, her eyes smiling at Dr. Petrov when hers came up to meet Ann’s.</p><p>“Well let’s get started, shall we?”</p><p>“Of course” Ann sat on the padded examination table with El on her lap soothing her as Dr. Petrov did her examination.</p><p>After a professional examination but seriously unprofessional gaping at the patient’s mother, Dr. Petrov was done, she talked gently to El and Ann could see El warming up to her but not enough for her to be comfortable with Dr. Petrov holding her.  </p><p>Ann thought she might quite like if Dr. Petrov wanted to hold her, she smiled to herself.</p><p>“So” Dr. Petrov began, “Since Elspeth is technically not my patient and therefore you aren’t as well, I was wondering if, I mean you can say no, if maybe I can take you out some time?”</p><p>Ann gaped at her, ‘Was the knock out, gorgeous doctor, nervously asking her out?’</p><p>“Damn it, I’m sorry, you could be in a relationship I didn’t even check and oh gosh you may not be even in to women, oh my god, I’ve made a fool of myself.” Dr. Petrov looked away embarrassed.</p><p>Ann’s lone outsider brain cell somehow found a way to be heard.  “Yes!” she shouted and they both jumped.  El looked at her startled giving her a very uncanny Anne look.</p><p>Ann took a breath to calm down, “I mean yes, I’m into all those things and I would love to go out with you.” ‘Into all those things, what the hell?’ it was Ann’s turn to be embarrassed but Dr. Petrov smiled.</p><p>“Can I call you later?”</p><p>“Yes, please” She walked out with El to the reception and had to turn right back because she forgot the diaper bag.  Dr. Petrov was standing at the door with it smiling.</p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Petrov”</p><p>“Sophia please, Ann?”</p><p>Ann smiled, “Yes, I would, my pleasure.”  She turned and closed her eyes ‘what was wrong with her mouth saying absolutely nothing that made any sense?’</p><p>At the reception, she went to pay and the receptionist just smiled and said that Dr. Petrov had waived the fee.  El started to fuss so she just thanked receptionist and left.  She would mention it to Sophia when they talked.</p><p>Ann went home feeling a lot better than she had in weeks, as she settled El with a bottle for her afternoon nap her mobile rang, Dr. Petrov’s number came up.</p><p>“Hello” Ann smiled.</p><p>“Ann I’m sorry to be calling so soon, are you busy, can you talk?”</p><p>“it’s quite alright Sophia, I was just giving El her bottle” she could have sworn El squinted at her with disapproval.</p><p>“I wanted to say, it was really nice meeting you…and would have dinner with me tomorrow?”</p><p>Ann could almost hear the smile in Sophia’s voice, Ann broke out in a grin, “I would love too but it will have to be an early dinner, or snacks or maybe, what about lunch can you do that?”  Ann closed her eyes again at the idiocy she was saying.</p><p>“Anytime would be great, shall I pick you up?”</p><p>“No, I’ll meet you there.” Ann said quickly.</p><p> “Alright, How about eleven? I’ll send you the name of the restaurant yeah?” then her tone changed, “I can’t wait to see you again Ann.”</p><p>Sophia’s eagerness was so flattering, I mean she could probably have any woman she wanted but she wanted to go out with her.  Ann floated through until lunchtime and she quite forgot to message <br/>Anne, which was why when Anne called, she let out an, “Oh fuck.”</p><p>“Anne, I’m sorry, I forgot to message.”</p><p>“It’s alright Ann, did everything go well today?”</p><p>“Yes, she is very cute and healthy; I took a picture of her I will send it to you now.”</p><p>Anne heard the tap tap on her mobile and then the picture came through, “Oh my god she looks adorable.” Anne couldn’t help but smile, El was in a little pink dress with balloons and pink baby booties with a little pink bow clip holding her hair back from her eyes.  “She is gorgeous like her mum.”</p><p>Ann laughed out loud and Anne couldn’t help the warm feeling inside, “Is she awake?”</p><p>“No, she just went down for her nap, she will be awake by two I’m sure.” Ann said still smiling.</p><p>“Well that’s exactly why I called as well, can I come over at that time? I don’t want to cut into my time, as I have this thing tonight.” Anne held her breath.</p><p>“Sure, that will be absolutely fine as long as you can do me a favour?”</p><p>“Anything” Anne smiled.</p><p>“Could you watch her tomorrow from about eleven? I have this thing to go to.”</p><p>“Of course, I would love to spend as much time with her as I can.”</p><p>“Oh Anne, thank you, you are fantastic.”</p><p>Anne was taken aback, “Hmm.”</p><p>Ann shut up immediately afraid she must have given herself away.  “It’s just, I need to go…shopping for some things yeah?”</p><p>“Yes that’s quite alright you need a little break too hmm?”</p><p>Ann quickly said thanks again and rung off, Anne frowned, why did Ann think she had to lie about tomorrow? She hadn’t lived together with this woman for more than a year to not know when she was lying.  She sighed and put it at the back of her mind trying to finish before she left for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Just once, can we figure out what we keep doing wrong..Make the magic last for more than just one night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne came over and while she was with El, Ann couldn’t help but notice that she was getting messages coming in almost every ten minutes.  “Anne, don’t you think you should respond to whoever is messaging you?”</p><p>“I’ll do it in a minute” She replied as she lay on the rug playing with El, “Isn’t that right darling?” She picked El up and lifted her in the air, El squealed with delight, “No one is more important than you, absolutely no one.” </p><p>Anne smiled and El dribbled straight into her mouth.  Ann laughed out loud and Anne brought El down wiping her mouth and looking at Ann.</p><p>“Oh you think that’s funny do you?”  She grabbed Ann’s leg as she sat on the sofa pulling her down.</p><p>Ann squealed, “Annnnne” as she awkwardly slid to the floor.</p><p>El laughed out loud and both parents turned to look at her with big smiles on their faces.  Ann stayed on the floor with Anne and El and Anne’s smile didn’t leave her face.</p><p>Later as both of them were tired out and contented, Anne lay on the floor on the rug and Ann was sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the sofa watching El sleeping in her cot.</p><p>Anne turned to look at Ann her head rose and naturally fell on Ann’s knee, Ann looked down and smoothed Anne’s hair back.</p><p>“You look tired” Ann said softly.</p><p>“Mmm, I haven’t been sleeping well.”</p><p>“You should get some rest, you don’t have it easy, what with the hospital and a baby.”</p><p>“When I leave here, I go home and I can’t sleep.” Anne’s voice sounded so sad.</p><p>“Did you, would you like to sleep here again?” Ann asked again her voice so quiet.</p><p>“Yes” Anne breathed. Their eyes met and held.</p><p>"I always worry about you, leaving here so late."</p><p>Anne's phone pinged again and the spell was broken.  Ann got up and went to the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm off now" Anne said coming into the kitchen ten minutes later and then stood silently next to Ann. </p><p>They eyes met again and they both could see a longing in the other, Anne moved closer, Ann's lips parted, the spell that started in the living room wove around them, holding them in space and time. </p><p>Anne didn't want to go and Ann wanted her to stay.  Was it really that simple for both of them? just being together without the outside world crashing in?  With ego and hurt held back and dissipated with love? Was it really that simple to fall back in love?  It was, when you really never stopped loving the other person.  It was that easy.  </p><p>The crashing wave that strode to overtake Ann made Ann drop her eyes, Anne's arms lifted and then the phone rang.  </p><p>And everything all the pain, the anguish, the hurt streamed back in. Anne's girlfriend was calling.  Ann pulled away and Anne wanted to follow but she sighed and left.</p><p>Anne was a half an hour late to meet up with Victoria at the charity dinner hosted by the Golfing Society or something or the other at Corinthia London, she found Victoria easily enough as she sat at their table with her parents and two of her friends.</p><p>“Darling I’m so sorry” She said as she placed a kiss on Victoria’s cheek and sat down.  She smiled at the other guests and apologized to them as well but it didn’t soothe Victoria, she could see that her being late was going to a problem later. </p><p>Dinner was about to be served and she breathed a sigh of relief.  </p><p>The night was endless, it didn’t matter how much she tried to placate Victoria and her parents they were frightfully ill-mannered about Anne’s tardiness.  </p><p>Anne felt cold, they were so unforgiving for the minor slight that she started to grow impatient for the night to end.</p><p>After, Victoria informed her that she had booked a room for both of them, in Anne’s name without consulting her, which means Anne would probably have to pay for it.  </p><p>It didn’t matter to Anne, she considered it a sort of peace offering for her absence and tardiness.</p><p>When she was finished at the reception desk in the lobby, she met Victoria at the elevators.  Anne had a chance to observe her, she had striking good looks but there was a warmth missing from those eyes, her hair was up and her posture was exquisite but again that chiffon dress did nothing to hide the lack of curves.  Even when Ann was all bones she still had very feminine curves.</p><p>She opened the door to an elegant room with a fantastic view; she had no time to enjoy as Victoria turned on her.</p><p>“Why were so late?” Victoria eyes flashing at Anne.</p><p>“I have no idea” Anne had just finished an hour plus with the coldest people on the planet and she really was tired.</p><p>“That’s an excuse?” Victoria fumed.</p><p>“No it’s an explanation” She sighed as she sat on the sofa watching Victoria.</p><p>“You would not have been late, if you weren’t babysitting, honestly Anne, can’t she take care of her own baby?” Victoria scoffed.</p><p>Anne was irritated with Victoria so she decided to play along; if she was going to bring anyone into her daughter’s life they would have to realize her daughter came first.  </p><p>“I’m doing it again tomorrow, so Ann could take a break.”</p><p>“Ha! You’re such a fool Anne, I really don’t know how the flower shop girl ever talked you into that.” She laughed cuttingly and Anne said nothing.</p><p>Victoria went to the bar and fixed a drink, she didn’t even have the courtesy to ask Anne if she wanted one.  </p><p>She came back and sat next to Anne.  “You do realize don’t you by making you the co-parent she just wants to get her claws into your money? You will be responsible for that brat of hers for the rest of your life.”</p><p>Anne’s fist clenched a little but she just coolly observed Victoria. “Is that what she did?” Anne asked and then got up to fix a drink for herself, her back turned to Victoria.</p><p>“I’ve discussed it with father and he says even if you had consented to having her impregnated at first, she has absolutely no legal standing to ask for anything and you are under no obligation, whatsoever to support her.  The child isn’t even of your bloodline darling, which we know for a fact, dates back to hundreds of years.”  Victoria, throwing in a compliment that normally would have flattered Anne.</p><p>Anne turned back to her, “Is that right?” she said and sipped her whiskey. “What would your father say if he knew I signed legal documents making her, my daughter and heir?”</p><p>“What!” Victoria was flabbergasted, “You really can’t have done that Anne!”</p><p>Anne looked down at the scotch in her hands and casually said “I did, just a few weeks ago, I went to my lawyers and they drew up the papers, everything I own will pass to her in event of my death, including the estates I had also inherited.” </p><p>“Well, he would say you are jolly well mad, if you were to get married what would your wife even have?”</p><p>Anne took a sip of her whiskey and leaned on the bar watching Victoria’s face, “I would of course pay for everything for as long as we were married, and I suppose if she loved me enough she would be content with that.”</p><p>Victoria gave the most upper class snobbish snort Anne had ever heard, “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.  I find myself quite shocked at the thought.”</p><p>“Are you re-thinking now, the fact, that you wanted us to be a couple?” Anne cocked her head and watched her curiously.  </p><p>Victoria must have felt something concerning in the question as to her character because she did an almost about face.  She laughed shrilly, “Of course not darling, I never liked you because of your bloodline or money put that thought aside, I was merely concerned that, that girl was taking advantage of you.”</p><p>Anne gave a genuine laugh, “You are quite something aren’t you Vicky?” She looked at her and Anne couldn’t help turning the screws, “Will we have sex tonight knowing that I have already given away everything to my daughter?” </p><p>She saw Victoria visibly recoil; she shook her head again and drained her glass, putting it down on the bar.  “You know the, what did you call her? Oh yes” Anne nodded, “The flower shop girl, do you know her last name?” </p><p>As Victoria shook her head, Anne continued “She is Ann Walker, yes that Ann Walker of Walkers’ Inc,, she and her sister are the only heirs to maybe three times more than I ever owned, she comes from a long line of trade that dates back to my ancestry.”</p><p>Victoria gasped, Anne watched her and continued, “But she loves flowers” Anne smiled.  “She gives away more than she makes, she donates her time and money, she lives simply.  I didn’t know at first either, it took me months to find out and when I did I was too busy falling in love with her to care.”</p><p>Anne’s eyes grew cold as she let all her fury show now in her tight lipped words, “And that brat of hers, that’s my daughter you were talking about..and if I ever hear you say anything remotely disparaging about my baby, well” Anne smile was ice cold “you won’t like my not so polite side.”</p><p>Victoria smartly pulled back in fear as she watched Anne’s face drop the mask she had been wearing.</p><p>“Right, I think I shall go home now, it’s been, I would say a pleasure but now all that is tainted, it’s been educational for me.” </p><p>She walked to the door and Victoria had the nerve to ask “Are you really going Anne?”</p><p>Anne didn’t even bother to answer as she walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. It ain't about the complications I'm all about the elevation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Anne carrying a bag of croissants was at Ann’s bright and early, Anne let herself in and Ann said relieved. “Could you take her darling?” she handed over El, “She’s being quite the handful today.”</p><p>Anne took El immediately but she just fought Anne to go back to Ann.  Ann started cleaning the kitchen.  </p><p>Anne said in a soothing voice, “Alright, my love, let mum a alone for a bit.” Anne thought she heard El grumble, she really did have a personality like Anne it seemed. “Hear Ann, I brought croissants” She put the bag on the kitchen table and walked with El through the back door, outside to the garden area.  She was relieved when El calmed down.</p><p>By ten El was not exactly fussing but clamoring to be with Ann like somehow she knew that Ann was going out.  </p><p>Anne took her to the park and told Ann not to worry, she would call immediately if anything should come up.  Ann got ready for her date that Sophia had thoughtfully confirmed.</p><p>At eleven Ann left to meet Sophia, she sent a quick message to Anne that she was leaving now and Anne sent back a smiley face and a picture of El.</p><p>When she met Sophia in the restaurant car park all she could say was ‘wow’ with her eyes, Sofia smiled she was wearing booth cut black jeans with black boots a sexy long sleeve black shirt that tapered at her abdominals, covering it all was a long coat, she looked like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine.  </p><p>As Sophia’s eyes traveled over her Ann was glad she wore her sky blue dress that matched her eyes and also showed off her newly gotten curves and a tanned coloured faux fur coat of the same length with matching fur boots on because she really didn’t want to catch a cold.</p><p>“You are so beautiful” Was the first thing that came out of Sophia’s mouth and Ann smiled.  </p><p>“You are, wow” She finally got to put the expression into words.</p><p>“Thank you, mam” Sophia smiled and held out her arm for Ann to take. Ann blushed all the way to the restaurant.</p><p>They, as Ann had thought went to a very posh Italian restaurant where Sophia behaved like a perfect gentlewoman.</p><p>“I’m so happy you decided to come out with me Ann.” Sophia said charmingly.</p><p>“I’m happy, I said yes.”</p><p>“How is Elspeth?”</p><p>“She is very well, being spoiled rotten as we speak I’m sure.”</p><p>Sophia laughed, “She is absolutely adorable your baby, too bad she didn’t like me well enough.”</p><p>“Ohh”Ann smiled “Don’t take it personally, she has really high standards.”</p><p>Sophia burst out laughing, “Is that a way of telling me I don’t make the cut?”</p><p>Ann laughed, “Don’t worry my standards a little lower than hers.”</p><p>Sophia couldn’t help herself she reached out and covered Ann’s hand that was on the table with hers.  “I’m glad.”</p><p>Ann watched their hands and couldn’t help but notice how tanned Sophia’s hand was compared to her pale white one.</p><p>Sophia took her hand back slowly, “You’re wondering about me aren’t you?”</p><p>Ann’s eyes rose to meet hers and she nodded shyly.  </p><p>“Well my father is Russian and my mother is Italian and they both come from mixed heritage, you wouldn’t believe it if you saw my siblings, my sister looks like a waif and is a blue-eyed blonde and my brother is the male version of her.   Me I’m more hot-blooded like my mother, who by the way if you meet her will feed you until you burst.”</p><p>Ann smiled, “Wow, your family sounds amazing.”</p><p>“They are, and I love them but my mother keeps going on about grandchildren and both my sister and my brother who are younger than me keep telling her I should be the one to give her babies first, putting all the pressure on me.”</p><p>Ann laughed, “Aww, you poor thing.”</p><p>Sophia laughed, “Finally someone on my side.”</p><p>Ann looked at her enchanted then she asked, “Do they know you are a lesbian?”</p><p>Shhh” Sophia said turning quickly around to see if anybody heard and Ann was startled by her reaction.  Then she saw Sophia grinning at her.</p><p>“You’re so bad” Ann chuckled, “You really got me good.”</p><p>Sophia still grinning said, “Everyone knows but that doesn’t keep her from asking for grandchildren.”</p><p>The wine came and Sophia ordered in Italian for them both and yet again Ann was fascinated with her.</p><p>Sophia continued like they hadn’t been interrupted, “I keep telling her when I get a wife, I will give her so many grandchildren she would be chasing us away with her cooking spoon.”</p><p>Ann couldn’t stop smiling, “Do you really want kids of your own?”</p><p>“Of course, but I won’t be the one carrying them, my wife will definitely have to do that part.”</p><p>Ann ruefully shook her head smiling. “Would she mind, your mother I mean?”</p><p>“The thing about Italian mothers they are universal, as long as I am happy and she can absolutely spoil my children she will be overjoyed.”  Sophia smiled.</p><p>“Ann, may I ask you something?” Sophia’s tone was a little on the serious side.</p><p>Ann nodded, her eyes locking with Sophia’s.  “I saw in Elspeth’s file that Anne Lister was her other parent and Elaine did mention she had come in with you for most of the pregnancy, are you two still together?”</p><p>Ann looked away, “We are not together but Anne is in the picture and it’s not so complicated anymore, she has a girlfriend now and I’ve come to terms with it.”</p><p>“Come to terms with it, that sounds like you still love her, do you?” Sophia leaned back.</p><p>Ann sighed, there was no point in lying “I do still love her, and us being together" Ann drew circles with her index finger on the soft cloth table. She shrugged, "Well, that it’s no longer an option and I feel like I should move on.”</p><p>“Hmm” Sophia said leaning back in, “Thank you for your honesty, I’ll be honest with you too, I knew Anne at Uni of course she was two years ahead of me and she was a force to be reckoned with, that being said, I too am now coming out of a relationship and I think I’m trying to find myself again.” She finished ruefully.</p><p>Ann reached over and covered her hand and Sophia looked up with something akin to hope in her eyes.</p><p>“This is my first date too” Ann said quietly. ”Maybe we can take it slow and easy and enjoy each other’s company?”</p><p>Sophia smiled and brought Ann’s hand up to her lips, “I’d really like that.  But don’t put me in the friend zone yet, because Ann Walker, you are one of the sexiest women I have ever met.”</p><p>Ann laughed, “Alright, you’re not too bad yourself Doctor.”</p><p>“Mmm” Sophia wiggled an eyebrow at her.</p><p>After, when the food came and they both ate and chatted Ann felt like she hadn’t enjoyed adult company so much in a long time.</p><p>They were coming to the end of lunch when Ann’s phone rang it was Anne.  She answered immediately.  “Anne” Ann was already in panic mode and Sophia looked across at her while she paid the bill.</p><p>“Ann, I’m sorry, to cut your time short but El keeps crying and fussing and I know it’s only been two hours since you were gone but I’m quite at my wit’s end.”</p><p>“I’m on my way” Ann said and quickly hung up.  Sophia was already off her seat holding her coat for her.</p><p>“Do you want me to go with you?” Sophia asked.</p><p>“No, but if it’s anything’s happened, can I call you?” Ann asked.</p><p>“Of course, think nothing of it, I will be there.” Sophia said in a very professional tone.  Then, “I hope I can get to see you again Ann” She was smiling and Ann gave her a cursory smile, her thoughts were already on El.</p><p>At Ann’s  car Sophia kissed her cheek, Ann hurriedly gave her a kiss on the cheek as well then jumped in the car and sped off.  </p><p>Sophia watched the car leave, 'Ann Walker really was something' she smiled shaking her head, 'mama would certainly approve of this one and she comes with a ready made grand baby.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain And, baby, you know it's obvious I'm a sucker for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm going to have to skip tomorrow's posting. My head will be busy trying to calculate refinancing, Oh joy. </p><p>if i can tonight i'll do a quick update.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ann got home she could hear El crying; inside she saw Anne holding El walking up and down in the living room.</p><p>As Ann entered the living room Anne turned and they both started towards each other, Anne was shocked at Ann’s appearance. ‘Why was Ann dressed so prettily? Did she go out on a date?’</p><p>Ann reaching her first, took El, El seeing her mother practically jumped out of Anne’s arms.  Ann hugged her to her, “My sweet baby, what’s the matter my love hmm?”</p><p>El just sobbed like her little heart was breaking and Ann wanted to cry along with her. Ann kissed her everywhere holding her tight and after a few minutes, El calmed down.</p><p>“Anne, let’s go up to the nursery.” Anne followed her bemused but anxious. </p><p>Ann checked everything she could possibly check on El and sighed with relief.  </p><p>“I think she was just missing you Ann” Anne said kindly, smiling at both of them.</p><p>“Oh my sweet love is that what’s happened?” Ann got up and walked with her to the rocking chair and sat down.  She soothed El and talked to her until El smiled.  </p><p>“A bath for you young lady, you are a mess” Ann laughed tickling the baby and the response was instant gurgling and dribble. With big noisy kisses and “I love you” after each one Ann’s voice overflowed with love.</p><p>With Anne helping they took about an hour to get El washed and fed and down for her nap. As they both snuck out of the nursery, Ann turned and walked into her bedroom. Anne followed.  She hardly had time to turn around before Anne was questioning her.</p><p>“Where did you go?”  Anne’s eyes were roaming her body.</p><p>“I went out” Ann trying to avoid this conversation.  She sat on the bed pulling her boots off her feet.</p><p>“With someone?” </p><p>“I met a friend for lunch” She got of the bed and turned her back to Anne so she could unzip her dress.  </p><p>Anne complied and normally she would have gotten lost in Ann’s skin but she was focused.</p><p>“A friend?” </p><p>Ann had hoped to distract her but it looked like she was going to have to come clean.  Her dress fell and she heard Anne gasp.</p><p>“That’s your sexy lingerie” Anne accused.</p><p>“Well I wanted to feel sexy for a change is that so wrong?”</p><p>Ann walked to the dresser for a clean towel; she knew if she glanced at Anne her face would be thunderous.</p><p>She turned with the folded towel, Anne grabbed it and in one quick movement it was loose and around Ann’s waist, Anne using the ends to pull Ann up to her body. </p><p>“Did you go out with someone Ann?” She glared at Ann, her voice chilling.</p><p>“It was nothing, I had a lunch date with a friend and I felt like dressing up a bit.”  Ann watched Anne’s shoulder as she prevaricated avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Well from now on, you can’t do those things, you’ve just had a baby and I feel that the baby should come first.”  Anne solemnized.</p><p>“My baby does come first and after today I don’t think I will be going anywhere without her.” Ann looked up her voice definite.</p><p>“Good, it was really irresponsible” Anne was pleased though she still hadn’t let go of Ann.  She was quite enjoying the feel of Ann’s body pressed into hers..</p><p>Ann rebelled, “You really take the cake you know that? We hadn’t even cut El’s umbilical cord before you were shacking up with what’s her face.”  Ann struggled to get away.</p><p>Anne smiled, the more Ann struggled, the more she wiggled against her, “I’m not the one who just gave birth to a baby and who is still breastfeeding by the way,”</p><p>Of course now both of them became very aware of Ann’s breasts pressing up on Anne.  Anne couldn’t help it, she swooped in to kiss Ann, Ann turned her head.  “Can you let go of me now?” She asked eyes averted and at once she was free.</p><p>Anne watched Ann suspiciously, then handed her the towel.  The tiny hairs on her arms rose and she felt queasy at the thought of Ann with someone else, dressing up for someone else, smiling for someone else, hugging someone else and god in heaven coming for someone else. </p><p>Then she couldn’t help but revert back to her old habit as she angrily walked out of the bedroom. Jealousy making her dizzy</p><p>Downstairs, her mind in a whirlwind as she went out the French doors to Ann’s small patio gulping in the cold air.  </p><p>She managed to control the impulse to vomit all over Ann’s lovely garden.  </p><p>Even with Luna she had never thought about Ann sleeping with someone else, it was always about sharing Ann’s attention. </p><p>God this was a fucking mess, how in the fuck did it ever get so messy? </p><p>If she told Ann now she had broken up with Victoria, Ann would see it as sort of ploy to get her into bed or worse that Anne was just biding her time with her because she was there and available.  </p><p>Anne sat on one of the chairs on the patio, looking out into the garden, her queasiness ebbed as she began to think.  </p><p>She thought she could see a reason for all of this, she had been too arrogant, too set in her ways, without compassion and so bloody screwed up in the head because of Mariana. </p><p>Karma had a way of balancing the scales with a vengeance.  ‘If’ she thought ‘Ann had accepted her proposal or even if she had done what Ann had asked her to do humoring her, she would have resented Ann eventually, resented the baby even, god help her.  </p><p>Now, as it was, she knew exactly what she would have been missing out on.  </p><p>She wanted Ann and god she loved every little hair on that baby’s head.  </p><p>If they had done it any differently, they would have probably been divorced hating each other.  </p><p>Now, as it stands she had a chance, a chance to do something. </p><p>Ann and the baby were her life now nothing was more important than them, than being with them, together, whole, a family, a wife and a baby and if Ann wanted any more children she would be up for that too.’</p><p>Anne couldn't figure out what her plan should me for getting Ann back but she knew the way it stands getting angry, being an idiot and walking out was not working out for her at all.</p><p>Maybe she could just try unadulterated love and support.  The important thing in this was that Ann and the baby were happy.</p><p>Anne heard Ann come down the stairs and got up, Ann walking to the kitchen felt a movement behind her and jumped startled when she saw Anne.</p><p>“Good lord Anne!” She held her hand to her heart, Anne saw she was holding her mobile.  ‘Ann never carried around her phone at home.’</p><p>“Sorry” Anne smiled apologetically glancing at the phone in Ann’s hand then looked back at Ann. </p><p>“Darling, I haven’t had lunch yet, will you make me something?”</p><p>“Of course” Ann said at once and smiled, “Thank you for today, you really did a wonderful job with El” she continued walking towards the kitchen Anne following.  “I’m sorry she was such a handful.”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologise, my daughter I think, likes both her parents with her.” Anne replied sitting at the kitchen table.</p><p>Ann gave a gentle smile as she said “I think she does” their eyes met sharing their mutual love for their baby.  </p><p>Ann turned back gathering items for a chicken sandwich.  Ann’s phone chimed and vibrated on the counter.  She looked across at it and smiled.  Anne didn’t like that smile, she had seen that smile when they were first falling in love.</p><p>Ann finished with the sandwich turned to place it on the table in front of her.  Before she turned back, Anne held on to her wrist, “Stay with me, while I eat?” Anne’s voice was gentle.</p><p>Ann nodded and sat down opposite Anne but brought her phone with her.  Anne frowned, ‘What bloody message could be that important?’</p><p>Ann was engrossed in replying to whomever and it burned Anne’s stomach.  “Darling get me something to drink will you?” Ann rose and went to the fridge.  </p><p>She pulled Ann’s mobile quickly to her and saw a message from Sophia, *All I can think about is that smile, should have taken a pic so I could put it as my screensaver lol* Anne’s blood froze and she put the phone back quickly to its original position.  Ann came back with apple juice for Anne.</p><p>“Thank you baby” Anne said so casually that Ann blew it off.  </p><p>She read Sophia’s message smiled and replied, then she looked up at Anne’s stony face chewing her sandwich like it was made of rubber.</p><p>“Who keeps messaging you?” Anne asked taking a sip of her juice.</p><p>Ann flushed guiltily and tried to hide it from Anne’s eagle eyes.  “Ahh, Elizabeth, she wants to know what’s going on with El.”  She tentatively smiled at Anne.</p><p>“Hmm” Was all Anne said taking another bite of her sandwich, her eyes never leaving Ann’s face.  Ann typed a response then shut her phone off and leaned back on the chair.</p><p>“Are you going to spend the night?”</p><p>“I’m thinking of spending the night” they said in unison.</p><p>There were no accompanying grins from either of them.  Ann nodded and Anne finished her sandwich.</p><p>“I sold the house” Anne leaned back in her chair.</p><p>Ann’s first thought was, ‘she doesn’t want us to live together anymore’ but her response was </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Anne nodded, “Elizabeth said it wasn’t child friendly.” </p><p>Ann nodded sadly.</p><p>“I’m looking for a better one close to a proper school.”</p><p>“School?” Ann asked confused, her brain was still churning on Anne didn’t want them to live together anymore.</p><p>“For Elspeth, close to work as well so I won’t have the long commute.  Do you think you can help me?”</p><p>“Of..of course but wouldn’t it be better if your…your girlfriend helped you?” Ann didn’t look up and Anne sighed.</p><p>“I think it would be better for the mother of my child to help me so that I can have a proper home for my daughter, without things like swinging stairs.” Anne gently raised Ann’s chin, searching her eyes “Hmm?”</p><p>Ann smiled, “Yeah” The twinkle in her sky blue eyes made Anne’s heart echo with sweet vibrations. </p><p>“Thanks my love” Anne whispered and if ever there was a time to kiss, this would be it. Ann sensing where this was leading pulled away leaving Anne’s fingers in the air and Anne’s breath catching in her throat.</p><p>Ann got up, “I should check on El” she muttered and escaped up to the nursery.  </p><p>Anne brooded watching as Ann’s mobile kept lighting up with messages, she had forgotten it at the kitchen table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, when everyone was fed and clean, El fast asleep in her cot next to Ann’s bed and Ann lying in bed doing some light reading, Anne in pajama shorts and tank top came in with her laptop.</p><p>Ann watched as she got into bed, sitting up with her laptop on her lap her back against the headboard. </p><p>“Anne, what are you doing?” Ann didn’t think she had the strength for this, they were both nearly naked.  Ann just had a t-shirt and knickers on.  </p><p>Anne looked at her strangely, “You said you would help me look for a house, here I have the website up we can take a look” she turned the laptop towards Ann.</p><p>“Oh” Ann said contrite, she didn’t know why she thought Anne was making a move on her.  She was stupid, Anne had already stopped them once and that had been embarrassing, Ann didn’t want to go through that again.</p><p>She placed her book on the side table and got closer so they could both watch the screen.  </p><p>Anne pointed at the screen ‘Look at this one darling, I could make a big nursery for El, she would love it and she could grow into it, I mean I can modify it to fit her needs as she grew.”</p><p>“That would be lovely, favorite that one so we can check it out.”</p><p>They went on like this for an hour and Ann enjoyed it, the only part she hated was Anne never said we, it was always I can do this or I can do that.  She was busy planning a life for her and El and Ann felt left out.</p><p>“I’m tired Anne, El is going to be up in an hour” Ann stretched.</p><p>“Okay” Anne rubbed Ann’s thigh absentmindedly lost on her laptop. “I’ll take the first shift alright love?”</p><p>Ann had meant that Anne should go to the guest room but when Anne was so nonchalant at the whole being in bed together thing, made Ann huff almost angrily, “Fine.”</p><p>Anne watched Ann turn away from her on her side and almost chuckled out loud, Ann had expected her to be all over her, they had rarely if ever been on a bed together where they just talked and slept. </p><p>Ann’s mobile lit up but Ann ignored it.</p><p>In the morning, Ann woke to find Anne spooning her, her arms solidly around her.  She sighed and got up, Anne shifted onto her back snoring lightly.  She checked on El and she was a tiny replica of Anne in her cot. Ann smiled to herself one was so adorable and the other was so sexy.</p><p>When she watched Anne, her powerful legs and arms, her handsome face, she felt that familiar stirring, so she quickly left the room.</p><p>All day Anne stayed with them, never bothering to go home or golfing, they ate together, played with El together, they did every single damn thing together.  </p><p>Anne smiled more often, adored El and was thoughtful and tender with Ann.  </p><p>It drove Ann crazy all she wanted to do was kiss Anne all day. Sophia called her during the day and they had a great conversation, Anne had watched her curiously then, so she quickly rang off.</p><p>“Elizabeth again?” Anne asked with an eyebrow cocked.</p><p>“Yeah” Was all Ann said and walked off.</p><p>That night, they again slept in the same bed, Anne being wonderful to her and El made it difficult for Ann to say anything when Anne curled up around her as they fell asleep.</p><p>The next day, Ann packed Anne’s lunch and she got a kiss on the forehead for her trouble as Anne happily went off to work.</p><p>Ann asked Maggie to take over for her indefinitely, with a pay increase and also to hire anyone one else she may need.  </p><p>Maggie readily agreed, she was bright and had a good head on her shoulders and Ann was confident that she had taught Maggie everything she needed for her to do the job.</p><p>Sophia called and asked if she could come round in the evening but Ann put her off not wanting to create a scene with Anne.  </p><p>She would be possessive and jealous and then that would cause a big fight.  She just couldn’t deal with that.</p><p>Anne came over after work with a bag of laundry and pecked Ann on her head as thanks walking straight into the living room where El having already heard her was fussing for Anne.</p><p>That night after supper as Ann sat on the sofa breastfeeding El, Anne sat next to her.</p><p>“Will you go with me tomorrow to check the first house we agreed on?” Anne asked politely.</p><p>“Yes, alright” She said quietly, looking down at the half asleep baby.</p><p>Anne’s eyes followed hers and her hand came up to gently soothe the baby’s head.</p><p>“I want everything to be perfect for her” Anne said quietly.  She bent and gently kissed the baby’s head.  Ann watched Anne’s head so close to her breast and suddenly she wanted Anne very much.  </p><p>Anne got off the sofa, “I think I’ll go take a shower and send the agent an email, is nine am good for you?” Anne asked and Ann just bit her lip and nodded.  </p><p>Anne’s eyes went straight to Ann’s mouth.  She pulled herself out of it, “We can take separate cars so I can drive to work after and then you can come home or go out, which ever you prefer.” She smiled and then left the room not even waiting for Ann’s answer.</p><p>When Ann got upstairs Anne was already in bed, she put El in her cot and joined Anne.  Anne arms came around her and she sighed in her sleep.  </p><p>The next day Ann barely had anything to do as Anne got El ready, it was almost as if Anne was already making a life where they both wouldn’t need her.  </p><p>Victoria must be filling her role to perfection so much so that Anne didn’t really need her. How many orgasms could Anne wrench from Victoria’s athletic body she wondered and then would go insane with thinking about it. Did Anne let Victoria touch her? Her heart twisted inside at the thought.</p><p>As Ann followed them around the house with conflicting emotions, Anne kept throwing worried glances at her.</p><p>Finally finished, the real estate agent cheerfully saying goodbye to them, Anne walked with El to Ann’s car.</p><p>“So what did you think?” Anne asked with a smile, looking at El, El’s hands reaching up to pat her face.  </p><p>Ann’s quiet “It’s nice” had Anne turning to her.</p><p>“Is that all?” </p><p>“Yeah, what do you want me to say?”</p><p>“Well if I wanted, it’s nice, I could have gotten that from a stranger.”</p><p>Ann shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>Anne sighed, “Well do you like it?”</p><p>“It’s beautiful” Ann couldn’t bring any enthusiasm, she wanted to go home and cry, her heart was hurting, Anne didn’t need her, she had been replaced.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well what did you god damned think? is it functional?” Anne voice didn’t raise one bit as she turned to Ann, mindful of the baby in her arms but Ann could see the impatience in her eyes.</p><p>She turned kissed the baby and placed her into the car seat, distracting her with a toy and shutting the car door gently.</p><p>“Are you going to be any help at all?” Anne bit out.</p><p>“You’re smart you can figure it out” Ann angrily turned her back to walk around the car.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t” Anne grabbed her wrist pulling her back.</p><p>What’s your problem huh?” Ann’s back was against the car door and Anne’s arms were at her sides trapping her in the middle.  “Why are you acting this way?”</p><p>Their faces were so close, “Why do you even need me, can’t your girlfriend help you choose a house?” </p><p>Ann didn’t want to say ‘I’m not the one that’s going to be living here with you’ which would open her up to humiliation.</p><p>Anne looked deeply into her eyes bringing their bodies closer, “Why are you trying to get me angry, hmm?”</p><p>Ann glanced away, “I’m not trying to get you angry, it’s a valid question” Ann looked back irritated and turned on.</p><p>Anne almost laughed, they had played this game so many times, Ann purposely making her angry so that she could very masterfully fuck Ann till she came so good, then everything would be sweetness and love again.</p><p>“Vicky” She saw Ann’s eyes flash at the nickname.” Doesn’t know a single thing about what babies need.” She smiled and moved making their bodies lightly touch.</p><p>She leaned in close to Ann’s ear, “I want” she whispered and paused feeling Ann’s breath hold still in her body.  “I want…your opinion, your beautiful artistic and logical mind to see things I may have missed.  Can you do that for me Ann hmm?” </p><p>Anne’s voice was so soft, shifting the curly flyaway hairs at Ann’s ear making her shiver with need.  </p><p>She nodded dumbly.</p><p>Anne smiled and kissed her on her forehead and walked to her car, she waited until Ann gathered herself and drove off before getting in her car and following.  </p><p>As the weeks progressed, Anne was with them again always, ending up in Ann’s bed doing absolutely NOTHING but sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Is it too late to tell you that Everything means nothing if I can't have you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann was going out of her mind with frustration, she was still flirting with Sophia over the phone and Sophia kept pressing to see her but Ann’s mind kept wandering with images of Anne, tall and strong, sexy and so good as a parent to their daughter.  </p><p>She could see no one else raising El with her and she had to admit once again Anne being a good parent was making her all kinds of thirsty.</p><p>Anne had cut back a little at the hospital while she tried to get things sorted with Ann and the baby.  </p><p>She was tired of shuttling from her flat to Ann’s house which really wasn’t close to the hospital at all.  </p><p>At least, with Ann she didn’t have to worry about feeding herself or clean clothes.  She always wondered at Ann happily doing all that stuff, she guessed Ann felt happy being needed it was the nurturing side of her and that’s what made her an excellent mother.  </p><p>She had lucked out for sure, she had been with lots of women who showed not a single inclination to cook or clean and she had always thought who could blame them? but life was so much easier with Ann, she was the perfect little wife.  </p><p>When Anne got home to Ann’s that evening, Ann was sitting on the living room sofa nursing El.</p><p>“Hello darling” Anne said leaning down to kiss the top of Ann’s head.  El immediately let go of Ann’s nipple, smiling at Anne lifting her body off so Anne could take her.  Ann automatically fixed her clothes while Anne took El and sat on the sofa with her.</p><p>“Hello, my darling” Anne’s loving tone with the baby made Ann weak sometimes, she kissed El and El brought her little arms to wind tightly around Anne’s neck, her feet pushing on Anne’s lap, it was her signal that she wanted Anne to walk her.</p><p>“Alright, my love” Anne pulled her away from her neck, “I brought something for you, don’t you want to see it my sweet baby?”</p><p>She lifted a brightly wrapped box for Elspeth to see and El immediately made a grab for it.  </p><p>“Someone loves presents” Anne said laughing as Ann smilingly looked on. As El tried to put it in her mouth, Anne said, “Open it for her will you darling?”</p><p>Ann gently took the box from El and opened it, it was beautiful a gold chain with a cross.  “Oh Anne, it’s exquisite, is it safe for her to wear?”</p><p>“Yes the jeweler assured me it was and I got it blessed by Father Gabriel, so we’re all set.” </p><p>Ann placed it over El’s head and in fell around her neck, long enough to be comfortable and short enough to El couldn’t grasp at it.</p><p>“Thank you” Ann smiled and kissed Anne’s cheek giving the baby a safe toy to play with instead of the box.</p><p>Anne pulled another box out of her pocket “Here, this one is for you” She handed it over with a smile.  </p><p>“Oh, you didn’t have too” Ann exclaimed but she was already unwrapping it with a gleeful look on her face.  </p><p>“Oh Anne” she looked up, “It’s beautiful, just like El’s”  Ann’s chain was longer and she brought it over her head and let it drop onto her neck.  “You didn’t have too.”</p><p>“Yes, I did” Anne said trying to hold the wiggling baby from trying to reach Ann’s wrapping paper.</p><p>“It occurred to me, that you had given me the most precious gift and I had got you nothing in return.” </p><p>Anne smiled almost lovingly at Ann. Ann moved in and pecked Anne’s lips, “Thank you, I’ll wear it always.”</p><p>Anne blushed and turned her attention back to El, who gurgled happily as Ann cuddled up against Anne.</p><p>That night, after Anne had stowed her laptop away she kissed Ann on the top of her head and fell fast asleep.  </p><p>Ann looked across at her sleeping face and felt so frustrated she could have screamed.</p><p>In the morning it was the same thing all over again, Anne being cheerfully distant like she had never had one ounce of passion for Ann running through her veins.  </p><p>She ignored all of Sophia’s calls her mind constantly on Anne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. What I need, what I need, what I need Is to tell me that it's yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning it was the same thing all over again, Anne being cheerfully distant like she had never had one ounce of passion for Ann running through her veins.  She ignored all of Sophia’s calls her mind constantly on Anne.</p><p>Later, she decided a change of wardrobe was required, instead of t-shirts and knickers, she put on a silky lingerie top that reached to her navel with matching knickers.  </p><p>To not make it obvious she slipped into bed, covered up and pretended to read. Anne came in like normal with the laptop and sat on the bed making herself comfortable.</p><p>They hadn’t been to any other showing, Anne explaining she wanted to get a few together to compare so she could make an educated decision.  </p><p>Ann had nodded sagely but was at a loss to feel any joy because now, finding a home for Anne and El meant Anne wasn’t going to be here with her anymore.</p><p>Ann put her book down on the nightstand and pulled the sheet down moving closer to Anne.  Anne paid her no mind as she browsed through the newly registered homes for sale.</p><p>“Darling” Ann’s hand reached up and pulled some hair out of Anne’s eyes “You need a haircut.”</p><p>“Hmm” Was all Anne said.</p><p>“Do you want me to make an appointment for you?”</p><p>"Of course love if it’s not too much trouble” Anne didn’t take her eyes off the laptop.  Ann sat up and covers fell just below her belly button.  She let her fingers play with the edge of her top.</p><p>Anne glanced over and took Ann in but all she said was, “Could you make it next Wednesday? I have a meeting Thursday.”</p><p>Ann disappointed said, “Of course, lunchtime?”</p><p>“Thanks love” Anne went back to browsing.</p><p>Ann looked at Anne’s long uncovered legs to her fitted boy shorts that clung to every curve.  She felt herself heat up when her eyes drifted up to Anne’s very prominent hump.</p><p>“I’m going to get some water” She said jumping out of bed.</p><p>Anne looked up and Ann paused for Anne to take her in, “Could you bring me a glass too love?” Anne smiled and turned her attention back to the laptop.</p><p>Ann flounced out the door.  As she got two glasses of water for both of them, she couldn’t help but wonder if Anne was really that sated, just didn’t want her or somehow becoming a parent had killed her libido.  </p><p>Whatever it was, it was getting Ann really frustrated.  Sure she knew Anne had a girlfriend but right now she didn’t give a damn. </p><p>Anne was hers first anyway and besides where was this stupid girlfriend anyhow?  </p><p>Anne can’t be that invested in her if she made Ann and El her priority all the time.  </p><p>She came back up and handed Anne her glass of water, she checked on the baby and got back on the bed.  </p><p>Anne hadn’t even glanced up, just said thanks and placed it on the nightstand.</p><p>Ann's mobile vibrated it was Sophia again.  </p><p>“Elizabeth again? She must be really worried about you” Anne asked not looking up.</p><p>“No” Ann turned to her, “It’s Sophia”</p><p>That got Anne’s attention.  “Who’s Sophia?”</p><p>Ann shrugged “Sophia Petrov, El’s pediatrician until Elaine comes back.”</p><p>“Oh, why is she messaging you so late, does El have another appointment?”</p><p>Ann looked at her and wanted to pull her hair out at how disgustingly cool Anne <br/>was being.</p><p>“No, she wants me to go on a date with her.” Ann watched Anne for a reaction, there was none.</p><p>“You mean another one.” Anne said calmly.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Another date, didn’t you go out with her the day I babysat for you?” Anne turned dark eyes on her.</p><p>“Well yes” She hedged.  “I didn’t want to cause a scene, that’s why I lied, I’m sorry Anne.”</p><p>“It’s alright, we are both adults and I know previously how I would have reacted, so it’s fine.  I’m free this Saturday, I can watch El.”</p><p>Ann looked at Anne Lister as if she had grown two heads, ‘who was this? this calm, rational, friendly, ridiculous person in front of her?’</p><p>“Wait, you want me to go out with Sophia?”</p><p>“Sure, if you want to.” Anne shrugged and went back to browsing.</p><p>Ann leaned back looking at the ceiling </p><p>“She knew you in Uni, you know?”</p><p>“Really? Hmm or right Sophia Petrov, bracers and glasses, baby gay.” The laptop clicked as Anne typed.</p><p>Ann pulled up Sophia’s picture, “She’s not anything like that anymore” Ann showed her the picture.</p><p>“Hmm, she’s all grown up.”</p><p>“Yes she’s hot here and even hotter in person.”</p><p>Ann didn’t get a reaction.  “I mean if I were to get back involved with someone, I could do worse than a smoking hot doctor.”</p><p>Anne laughed, “You have a type” without looking up her fingers typing furiously.</p><p>Ann frowned even more if that was possible.  “A pediatrician too, she and El got on like a house on fire.”  She watched as Anne’s fingers paused then flexed and smiled a little, she was finally getting through to this block of wood, here in her bed.  She wasn’t the least bit sorry to bring El into the mix, Anne’s Achilles heel.</p><p>“El didn’t even want to come back to me when we were ready to go.” A lie of course, El didn’t take to new people at all, she had all Anne’s guardedness.</p><p>“And, what about you?” Anne asked like she couldn’t help herself, “Did you want to come back home?”</p><p>“Mmm, I wanted to get to know her” Ann answered truthfully.  </p><p>Anne hated that answer she could tell, she slammed the laptop down and put it on the nightstand, she turned off her light and sunk on the bed, turning her back to Ann. “Night” she said.  Ann only watched her stunned.</p><p>Ann leaned over her and turned on the light again, “Are you saying it’s alright for me to..to date Sophia?”</p><p>Anne groaned and mumbled into her pillow.  Ann tugged at her shoulder; Anne let up and turned looking up into Ann’s eyes. “Listen Ann, I’m okay with it alright?” She tried to turn, “Just let me sleep.”</p><p>But Ann didn’t ease off, “Sleep, is that all?”</p><p>“What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“I want you to tell me the truth”</p><p>"I am..telling you the truth, look I’m trying to be less of an arrogant ass and more supportive alright? If fucking someone else is going to make you happy then go for it.”</p><p>Anne pulled her shoulder away and got up.  </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m going downstairs to watch some telly, until I calm down.”</p><p>“If you were anymore calm you would be dead” Ann muttered.  Anne with a great effort opened the door and went downstairs.  </p><p>It didn’t take two seconds before Ann appeared looking down at her as she lay on the sofa.  Ann pushed her legs up and sat down next to her.  </p><p>Anne sat up, sighed and closed her eyes waiting.</p><p>“Maybe I can ask her to come over Saturday, you can bring Victoria so everyone can meet and we can be all be calm fucking adults like you.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary” Anne said calmly looking at the muted television screen.</p><p>Ann turned, “I think it is necessary” Ann didn't even know why she was so furious, she jumped up, “I mean Anne Lister can show us all how to be ice cold or did you learn that from Victoria? Did Victoria and her mummy and daddy teach you that? While..while you all hung out at the club?”</p><p>“Ann stop it” Anne said the muscle in her cheek flexing.</p><p>“What are you even doing here with us?  Shouldn’t you be out with your posh girlfriend and her posh friends??”</p><p>Anne rubbed her forehead “Ann, for gods’ sake, please stop it”</p><p>Ann paused and looked at Anne, she was powerless to stop what came out of her mouth next, “You know what, thanks, thanks for your blessing, I think I am going out with Sophia Saturday and I am going to let her fuck me so hard, and in so many ways, and then maybe I’ll become fucking ice cold like you.”</p><p>Anne rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders, she had never thought she would have ever wanted to slap Ann but she wanted too now, so badly.  She ground her teeth as Ann looked up at her with defiance in her eyes, and maybe hurt? Anne made up her mind, to hell with being a rational adult.</p><p>Her hand swiftly moved from Ann’s shoulder to push up into her hair at the back of her head pulling on it roughly, raising Ann’s face to her as her other hand held onto Ann’s chin.</p><p>Anne looked deeply and stonily into Ann’s eyes, her tone silky and forceful “If we do this Ann, know right now there is no going back.  You will belong to me, there will be no more nonsense, no sex tonight because you want it and then change your mind about us in the morning.  This is it Ann, everything, or nothing at all.”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me” Was all the response Anne needed.</p><p>Her hands moved even faster as she lifted Ann by her buttocks, Ann’s arms went around her neck, their mouths meeting furiously.  </p><p>Anne walked to the sofa with Ann wrapped around her and they sank to the sofa.  She ground hard on her and Ann moaned.  “Yes baby.”</p><p>Anne bit into Ann’s neck while her hands ripped off Ann’s top, she latched on to her breast sucking ferociously, all Ann could say was “Fuck yes”</p><p>Anne’s hands were not gentle as she ripped Ann’s knickers off and pushed two fingers into Ann fucking her hard, three as soon as Ann said harder baby. </p><p>Ann was moaning and panting. “So good, so good” then she couldn’t even say a word as Anne kept pounding into her.  </p><p>Anne keeping the pace up grinding into Ann’s leg, her mouth reaching for Ann’s other breast as her hand roughly squeezed at the one she had been sucking.  When Ann came, her eyes were almost black, heat rushed under her skin and big fat tears rolled out from her eyes.  Anne continued to pound into her as she rode Ann’s thigh, then Anne came collapsing on Ann.</p><p>They fucked non-stop for an hour, hands, fingers, breasts, tongues were all over each other. </p><p>When Anne had rode Ann coming all over her face, then, flipped her so she was on top turning her around bringing Ann to her face, sucking at her clit while fucking her.  All Ann could manage to do was run her lips over Anne as she lay face down getting thoroughly sucked and fucked.  </p><p>They slipped off the sofa and ended up a heap on the floor both of them like jelly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. You know I love you, did I ever tell you? You make it better like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sound from the baby monitor, set Ann in motion, “My baby” Ann groaned trying to get up, Anne helped by pushing her up, Ann started to walk and yelped, “Fuck” but she still managed to make it up the stairs.  </p><p>She quickly had a shower and dried her naked body picking up a now, almost ready to scream El, her little face beet red.</p><p>Ann kissed her apologizing “Oh, sorry my love, so sorry darling, mummy’s here, mummy’s here” She took El to the bed and as El latched on she gave a yelp, Anne had sucked her nipples so hard they ached.  She quickly pulled El off, “Sorry darling, my love, my baby, it’s all your dada’s fault.”</p><p>“Did someone say my name?” Anne was at the bedroom door back in her nightclothes. </p><p>Ann and El both turned and El raised a hand to Anne, Anne responded immediately coming to her.  </p><p>She took El and Ann quickly slipped on a t-shirt and underwear going to the nursery to make a bottle.</p><p>Anne followed, she walked behind Ann as she talked with El, sometimes Ann had to pinch herself at how tender Anne was with El, it always gave her a heartwarming surprise.  </p><p>While Ann made El’s bottle, Anne’s arm wrapped around her waist from behind pulling her against her body, they were both still in nightclothes so Anne felt every inch of Ann.  She bent and lightly bit Ann’s neck and whispered, “Mine.”</p><p>Ann turned with the bottle and handed it over to Anne.  She walked slowly with El over to the rocking chair, sat down and started feeding El.  </p><p>Ann walked over and managed to squeeze herself onto Anne’s free leg, she rested her head on Anne watching the baby.  Anne kissed the top of her head.  They were both silent enjoying the closeness of being a real family together.</p><p>After, they changed El and with a little coaxing, they managed to get El to fall back asleep.  Ann wanted to carry her back to the bedroom to her cot but when Anne looked at her with meaning, she put El in her crib in the nursery.  If she knew her daughter they would have less than an hour to talk.  Elspeth did not care for her fancy nursery, she wanted to be with them in the bedroom.</p><p>Ann went into their bedroom feeling all of a sudden nervous and shy. </p><p>Anne was lying on the bed watching her with unfathomable eyes as she climbed in bed and sat on top of her.  </p><p>Her eyes traveled over Ann, so sweet, so soft, she took in Ann’s messy blonde hair, her wanton deep blue eyes, her freckled cheeks, her creamy neck, her round full breasts and down to where their bodies met. She had been insane to think any woman would come close to her, insane to think that sex without being in love could ever match what she had with Ann.</p><p>Ann immediately put her hand on Anne’s bare stomach under her top, grinning wickedly, “Oh no” Anne said, “We are going to have a serious talk, there will be no fooling around until we are done, whenever that is.”  </p><p>She rolled them over so now she was on top of Ann getting in between her legs.</p><p>“Mmm, I already like how this talk is going” Ann’s arms came to encircle Anne’s shoulders, her fingers playing at the hairs in the back of her neck.</p><p>Anne gave a little chuckle and shook her head as she pulled Ann’s hands down onto the bed entwining their fingers.  Ann brought her knees up and lifted her hips a little.</p><p>“Ann, if you aren’t going to take this seriously” Anne warned.</p><p>“Can’t we talk in the morning?” Ann batted her eyes at her, “We only have an hour before El wakes up again and you’re wasting time talking, when you could be doing so many other things with that mouth.”</p><p>Anne got off Ann and sat up in bed folding her arms as she rested on the headboard.</p><p>Ann sighed, “Alright, let’s have it” as she copied Anne’s movements.</p><p>“Ann really, since the pregnancy all you ever think about is sex. I want to talk about us and where we’ll be going forward.” These words sounded vaguely familiar to both of them.</p><p>“Alright” Ann sighed again, “Can I at least say, whatever you decide is fine by me, I’m a simple girl, you lead I follow.”</p><p>“And if I want to chain you up in the attic?” Anne asked, shaking her head in disbelief.  </p><p>Ann smiled and made a move towards Anne, “Are you going to bring some new toys to play with?”</p><p>Anne couldn’t help herself that she drifted off picturing that image.  Gathering herself she pushed Ann firmly away, Ann’s mouth half way open.</p><p>“Ann, come on now, we need to talk but we can revisit the new toys idea.” Anne couldn’t help herself.  </p><p>Ann grinned wickedly.  Anne got a little lost on Ann’s mouth again.  Shaking herself out of it, she was beginning to think any talk in the bedroom wasn’t going to make much sense either way with both of them still hot for the other.  Anne sighed.</p><p>Ann eased up, “Alright darling, I’m sorry, let’s have that chat.”</p><p>Anne took a breath and as if she had been bursting to say it, she said, “No more, Sophia’s, no more anyone.”</p><p>Ann nodded, “What about Victoria?” Ann tried to keep the jealousy from seeping in.</p><p>Anne was relieved, this was an easy question, “We broke up a couple of weeks ago.”</p><p>“Weeks?” Ann couldn’t wrap her head around it, “You made me suffer for days on end? Never once letting me know this?”</p><p>‘How was Ann even getting angry at this? It was good news right?’ Anne was confused.</p><p>“It never came up” Anne defended.</p><p>“It never came up, Anne Lister you rotter, you absolute stinker!” Ann got up on the bed grabbed a pillow and started hitting Anne over the head with it.</p><p>Anne laughed and grabbed the pillow, “Alright, you hellcat, calm down, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”  Ann dropped to her knees and Anne couldn’t help but pull her in for a kiss.</p><p>When Anne thought it was going to get out of hand she pulled away, Ann tried to follow but Anne flipped her again and was back on top of her like before.</p><p>“What about you hmm? I have known for so long about Sophia and you never said a word, in fact you even lied about it.”</p><p>“I said I was sorry” Ann swiftly defended.</p><p>“It’s okay darling” Anne calmed her.  “I wasn’t going to let it get any further anyway.” Anne grinned.</p><p>“You’re incorrigible” Ann muttered without heat.</p><p>Anne kissed her quickly and pulled away looking into her eyes.  “Ann my love, my darling, the mother of my child, I love you more than anything in this world but you are THE most horrible liar I have ever seen.” She smiled down at Ann.</p><p>Ann only heard the good parts and she melted like ice cream in a heat wave. Her eyes grew soft as she looked at Anne.</p><p>Anne couldn’t help but kiss her again.  Then she pulled away, hesitating to say what she wanted to say next.</p><p>“Ann” She looked down at Ann’s chest then swiftly back up again, “I want us to get married..and I know it probably is a sore point with you but..”</p><p>Before she could finish Ann said softly, “Yes”</p><p>“Yes?” Anne echoed.</p><p>“Yes” Ann looked lovingly up at Anne.</p><p>Anne swooped in to kiss her and when they parted for air “Darling, you won’t regret it, I promise.”</p><p>“I love you Anne” Ann said simply.</p><p>Anne hedged again, “There is another thing, whenever you feel like it, no rush, whatever you decide is fine by me, but just think about it alright?” Ann waited, “Could we move out of here and into a bigger house?”</p><p>“Yes” Ann smiled.</p><p>“You will?”</p><p>“Yes” Ann said again.  Anne just had to kiss her again.</p><p>Pulling back and lowering her gaze she said earnestly, "Darling now this one is not a question, I..I just wanted you to know, that i will never" She looked back into Ann's eyes, "Take you for granted again, that i will always love you and..and I will always try to listen, to understand sweetheart." </p><p>She took a breath and Ann's eyes softened as she saw Anne try her best to put everything in her heart into words.  "I will never leave you to face the world alone my love. You can depend on me Ann for anything. You will have all of me."</p><p>Ann reached up and kissed Anne, tears rolling silently down her face. Anne kissed her back with tenderness, then she said, "Darling, there's one more thing, I will try not to be jealous, I mean I will really try.  It's not going to be easy but I promise I will."</p><p>Ann smiled, "Would it help?" She asked gently, "To know that till my dying day Anne Lister that, you will be the love of my life, that no one can take your place?" She paused searching Anne's eyes "I love you sweetheart, and if you will let me, i'll show you just how much I love you." Her hands reached up to cup Anne's face pushing her hair off her face, holding on to Anne.  </p><p>"There will never be anyone who can even come close to you in my eyes.  To me darling, you are everything that makes my place in this world feel right.  You are my comfort and my home Anne. Through this whole roller coaster ride, the one thing was always in the clear to me and I was sure of it, was that you would be there and you would make everything better.  We are each other's safe place my love."</p><p>Anne had tears in her eyes as well but she could see all the love she had for Ann reflected in Ann's eyes.  She finally cried in joy and hid her face in Ann's neck as Ann brushed back her hair soothingly.</p><p>After they held each other for a while, recovered Anne pulled back looking down at Ann.  "You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know?."  </p><p>"I know" Ann replied cheekily, they kissed and it grew passionate, this time Ann pulled back to ask  “Are we done yet?” At Anne's nod she continued “Because, we are on borrowed time right now darling and I’m really, really” she voice turned seductive, “Wet for you.”</p><p>“Oh fuck” Anne said as she registered the heat between Ann’s legs.  Anne bent down to Ann’s lips again her eyes full of love and wanting, “Darling we will never, ever, ever be done.” </p><p>They kissed in a joyful meeting of their mouths, searching and finding want and need in the other.  </p><p>Ann felt so secure and confident in Anne's love,  'All or nothing' Anne had said, it was true and Ann wanted it all.  </p><p>When Anne pulled away slightly to look into her eyes and say, “God, I love you” had Ann whispering fervently I love you too, which only heightened their arousal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So goodbye my lovelies till...</p><p>I'm sure we will meet again in the comments section of someone else's work ..lol</p><p>Stay safe and healthy you guys..love you all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne was very expertly making them both naked and when she was done she looked up with a mischievous smile, Ann said, “Baby, I need you deep inside me.”</p><p>Anne grinned and quickly got off Ann and went into the bathroom, in a matter of minutes, she back with her strap-on, her cock bouncing with her movements.  Anne came over Ann again looking into those heated blue eyes as her cock brushed  Ann’s clit.  Ann could feel it sliding on and in between. ‘God Anne could get her so wet.’</p><p>As Anne bent to kiss her, Anne whispered, “If you want it baby you’re going to have to take it” Ann bit her bottom lip and reached between them, they broke their gaze to look down as Ann’s hand grasped Anne’s cock guiding it to her soaking wet core.  It was lubed up already so the head slipped right in.  </p><p>“Pull your hand up baby, I’m going to fill you up with cock” Anne’s voice was deep and Ann grew weak as Anne grabbed the tops of the mattress and pushed powerfully inside.  Ann moaned at being filled to the max, Anne was big and thick that Ann’s legs fell open even wider.</p><p>“Ohhh” Was the only sound Ann could make as Anne moved slowly building a rhythm.  All Ann could do was lift her legs up bending them at the knees while holding on to Anne’s back and shoulders feeling her muscles ripple as Anne continued to make love to her. </p><p>The next day, Anne took some leave from work, some of it to house hunt but the latter of it was to just be a family and settle down.  As they got ready to go to Anne’s flat to pack up her things for good because she would be moving in with Ann permanently until they found a house suitable for their needs, Ann couldn’t help but admire Anne being the perfect dad, she expertly held onto El while picking up the diaper bag and getting the keys.  </p><p>When Ann got to the car, El was in her car seat and Anne was waiting for her behind the wheel.  She couldn’t help but smile and lean over to give Anne a peck.</p><p>Anne turned, “Mmm, someone’s happy” she grinned starting the car.</p><p>“I am” Ann said simply exhaling.</p><p>As they pulled off Ann said, “You are such a great dad” she smiled sighing.</p><p>“Thank you my love” Anne smiled, “And you are such a wonderful, natural mother.” She glanced at Ann.</p><p>Ann grinned, “We do like to compliment ourselves don’t we?”</p><p>“Mmm” Anne said and grew thoughtful.</p><p>“What is it darling?” Ann was immediately alert, they had been so up and down she was afraid something might happen to burst her bubble.</p><p>“Nothing” Anne said quickly.<br/>
“Anne please, I will go out of my mind thinking if you don’t tell me right this minute.  I just want to have a moment of peace with us where we aren’t breaking up again.”</p><p>Anne grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, “Darling, it’s nothing really and I mean it would be hard on you anyhow..”</p><p>“What is it Anne?” Ann’s tone was serious.</p><p>Anne glanced at her then back at the road, her voice thoughtful, “You know how you told me last night that you would say yes to anything?”</p><p>“Mhmm” Ann nodded warily.</p><p>“Well” Anne hedged.</p><p>“Go on” Ann encouraged.</p><p>“What about if we had another baby?” Anne said quickly not daring to look at Ann’s face.</p><p>A small burst of relieved laughter came out of Ann and then she said, “You are out of your tiny little mind.”  She turned and watched out of the window.</p><p>“Darling you did such a great job with El, surely you can..” But she was interrupted as Ann turned back to her</p><p>“Anne” Ann in a no nonsense tone, “I know you are giddy with happiness right now and I adore you but you probably aren’t thinking clearly.  Let me say it loud enough so your thick skull can register it.  NO, absolutely NOT.”</p><p>“But darling, I missed being there when you got pregnant with El and it’s one of the moments that I wished I could go back in time and been there for.”</p><p>Ann placed her hand on Anne’s leg rubbing it soothingly, “Baby maybe in a year or two alright?”</p><p>Anne nodded and put out her lips asking for a kiss, which Ann granted immediately.</p><p>“I know a way we can have a another baby and we can both be there.” Ann said seriously.</p><p>“Oh how?” Anne asked.</p><p>“If you get pregnant.”</p><p>Anne’s face turned white, “Don’t be ridiculous!”</p><p>Ann burst out laughing so hard, snot came out of her nose, as she quickly grabbed a tissue they both heard a chuckle from the back seat.  </p><p>They turned and there was El laughing and looking as if she had understood the entire conversation.<br/>
They both laughed out loud and then the whole car was in an uproar as El squealed and laughed kicking her baby feet.</p><p>When they got to Anne’s flat, Ann realized she hadn’t stepped foot in it for over a year, she wondered if Anne had brought Victoria here.</p><p>She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts as she got El and Anne grabbed the diaper bag and four packs of garbage bags and duct tape.  </p><p>Anne opened the door and she and the baby walked in.  Ann looked around everything was neat and clean.</p><p>Anne tossed the stuff down, pulled off her coat, tossed it on the sofa and took El from Ann because as always El was reaching for her.</p><p>“Everything is clean and dust free, did you hire someone?” Ann asked as she walked around the living room pulling off her coat and throwing it on the sofa as well.</p><p>“Yes, and I’m going to ask her to come to your house now, so she won’t be out of work and you can have some more free time.”  While she was finishing her sentence Anne walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.  </p><p>When she came out Ann was standing stock still at the bedroom door.</p><p>Anne came up “What is it?” she asked.<br/>
Ann walked in, her eyes darting all around the room and into the open doors of the bathroom and closet.</p><p>“Anne” She whispered turning to her with tear filled eyes.</p><p>Alarmed Anne quickly came to her side “What is it darling, what’s happened?”</p><p>“You” She choked, “You left all of my things, right where I left them.” Ann looked up into Anne’s eyes. </p><p>Anne’s gaze softened as she cupped Ann’s neck rubbing her thumb on Ann’s cheek bone.</p><p>Anne said softly, “I never gave up hope that you would come back home Ann.”</p><p>Tears rang down Ann’s face and all she could say was “My love” their lips met and Ann finally accepted that Anne would be hers for always.</p><p>When they didn’t break apart fast enough they both felt a little palm pushing at their faces.  They drew apart chuckled and launched themselves on El kissing her little chubby cheeks.  </p><p>El fought them off, Ann laughed, “Not even a year yet and you’re already done with your mums kisses are you?”  She kissed her again, “Sorry baby but there is going to be a lifetime of kisses for you” she said and put her face into El’s belly tickling her.</p><p>When Ann pulled back, there was Anne with the softest expression on her face.  Ann automatically reached up and pecked her lips.  After that they were all business, Anne had decided to sell the flat, so they worked diligently to get all her valuables and clothes together, the rest would be handled by a moving company and real estate agent.  </p><p>They were done at lunch and went to Nandos’ to eat, they sat at the family table and were so engrossed with each other that Ann never saw Sophia’s approach.</p><p>“Ann” she smiled and Ann looked up.</p><p>Sophia” Ann said delighted, rose and pecked her cheek and sat back down.</p><p>“Great minds eh?” Sophia said, “I love Nandos chicken.”</p><p>Ann laughed then turned to Anne, “You remember Anne don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course” Sophia extended her hand,  Anne looked at it then unwillingly grasped it firmly, squeezing a little.</p><p>“It’s great to see you again” Sophia smiled, Anne nodded.</p><p>Ann wanted to ask her to join them but she didn’t want to upset Anne.  Anne surprised her though.  </p><p>“Would you like to join us?” Anne asked politely.</p><p>Sophia looking smashing with leather jacket, tight jeans, white shirt and sunglasses clipped on top of her head, grinned and pulled up a chair on Ann’s side.</p><p>“Hello Elspeth” She said smiling at the baby as she sat in her detachable car seat on a chair next to Anne.  El gave her, her no nonsense Anne look, Sophia and Ann laughed out loud at Anne and the baby’s identical faces.</p><p>“Still can’t win you over huh?” Sophia said to the baby.</p><p>Ann reached for Anne’s hand under the table and intertwined their fingers, smiling at her.  “El has all of Anne’s social skills” Ann smiled.</p><p>Sophia laughed, “You should have seen Anne at Uni, she was very popular.”</p><p>“Hmm” Ann grew serious and frowned.</p><p>Anne pulled at Ann’s hand as her other hand came up to caress Ann’s face giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.  </p><p>“Those days are far behind me” Anne turned to Sophia, “You’ll see when you meet the love of your life.” Ann melted into Anne’s shoulder.</p><p>“Wow, okay, so you two are back together?” Sophia asked, “No wonder you’re not answering my messages.” She looked at Ann with a wistful look.  “Can’t say I’m not disappointed.”</p><p>“I’m sorry” Ann said contrite.</p><p>“It’s okay” Sophia patted her hand, “I knew who I was up against, Lister is legendary” She smiled and they all relaxed, “Though I was prepared to give you a run for your money.”  She looked at Anne with a hint of competitiveness, “I never believed for a second that you let Ann go.”</p><p>Anne and Ann looked at each other, Anne smiled and pecked Ann on the lips.  “You’re right Sophia, I never believed it either.”</p><p>El called for Anne’s attention and she let go of Ann to talk to the baby.</p><p>Sophia shrugged, “I had so much fun with you on that date Ann, can we at least still be friends?” </p><p>Ann tensed and glanced at Anne, her body was alert waiting for Ann’s answer.  Carefully Ann replied, “Sophia, I could see us becoming great friends, sometime in the future, right now though, Anne and I have been through a lot, trying to get back to each other. I’m sorry but I’m not going to risk losing my family for anyone. I’m not going to put that added pressure or insecurity on my girlfriend.”</p><p>Anne turned back to her and smiled, “Fiancé remember?” </p><p>Ann smiled ruefully, placing her hand on Anne’s back rubbing it soothingly, “Sorry fiancé.”</p><p>Sophia pushed back her chair, “I’m sorry, I won’t interrupt..” She was about to get up when she heard a voice say behind her “Ann!”</p><p>Ann smiled, “Luna!” Ann got up and Luna walked around Sophia to give Ann a hug and kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Good Lord” Anne muttered, “Is everyone who has it for you, going to be here today? We haven’t even ordered yet.”</p><p>“Hello Dr. Lister” Luna said gravely and then an instant smile when she spotted El, chewing on a baby toy.</p><p>“Åh herregud, hun er sød” Luna went over to the baby and El looked at her with a serious expression.</p><p>“Hello baby” Luna said gently but  El’s only response was to look at Ann,  almost like she was saying ‘really?’ backing her dada up all the way.</p><p>Anne grinned delighted. Ann shook her head smiling.</p><p>“Luna, please meet a friend of ours Sophia Petrov.”</p><p>They both turned to look at each other and then it was like no one else existed.  Luna took in all of Sophia Petrov and Sophia’s eyes roamed over Luna taking in her blonde purple streaked hair and black jacket hiding the extremely small t-shirt and tight jeans.</p><p>“Vær venlig at møde dig Luna (It’s a pleasure to meet you)” Sophia said in a perfect accent.  Ann saw Luna’s eyes go round.  Ann locked eyes with Anne sending a saucy wink her way.</p><p>“Would you care to join us Luna?” Ann asked.</p><p>“Tak, du vil også elske (Thank you I would love too)” Luna answered pulling up a chair next to Sophia.  </p><p>Ann had to push her chair closer to Anne to make room for her.</p><p>They finally shook hands, “О, очень приятно познакомиться (it’s very nice meeting you)” Luna said in shaky Russian.  Sophia’s smile was brilliant.  </p><p>The waiter came and they ordered, Anne looked at the time and unclipped El from her seattaking her in her arms, “She’ll be hungry now.”</p><p>Ann pulling her eyes away from Sophia and Luna’s conversation in all kinds of languages she didn’t understand, it was like a mini UN at the table.</p><p>“Right darling” Ann replied already turning to make the bottle.  El pushed up and grabbed Ann’s hair yanking it. “Ow, Elspeth,…darling” She called Anne, “She’s got me.”</p><p>Anne gently opened the baby’s fist letting Ann’s hair loose, “El come on my love, don’t pull mum mum’s hair okay.”  El just watched Anne with bright blue eyes and turned back to Ann.</p><p>El stuck her lip out and Ann and Anne both knew what that meant.  Ann moving swiftly handed Anne the bottle as Anne tried to comfort El.  </p><p>Anne quickly tried to put the nipple in her mouth but Elspeth spat it out going into full blown cry mode.   </p><p>She fought Anne trying to get to Ann, when Ann took her, her little hands immediately went to tug at Ann’s neckline.</p><p>Ann looked at Anne, a silent conversation going on between them.  Ann broke it, “Darling I’m going to have too.”</p><p>“No” Anne said throwing a quick glance at Sophia and Luna who had stopped their conversation to watch what was happening. Anne looked at El fighting to get into her mum’s clothes and sighed.</p><p>Ann slipped her breast out and El latched on with a grumble, complaining in baby talk while sucking.  </p><p>Ann kissed her little palm, “it’s alright now my love hmm?”</p><p>Anne’s eyes had narrowed at Sophia’s appreciative look at Ann’s tit but she had no worries with Luna as her face had softened looking at Ann and the baby.</p><p>Sophia had the good sense to quickly look away and Anne handed Ann a rag to cover up.</p><p>Anne put her arm around Ann’s chair and Ann moved closer, she looked up and then back at El her eyes asking Anne to silently ‘look at our baby.’  Anne smiled she couldn’t help it.  </p><p>El was looking at them with bright, clear beautiful blue eyes, chubby cheeks and soft black blondish hair pulled back.  She stopped suckling to smile at them both, Ann’s nipple still in her mouth, then she turned back and got down to business.  </p><p>Ann and Anne smiled at her, kissed and then turned back to watch El, Anne's other arm coming to make a half circle around both Ann and the baby.</p><p>Sophia looking at this felt a pang of envy, she turned to Luna, Luna’s face was smiling, soft and almost angelic.  </p><p>“Luna” Sophia called quietly and when Luna turned to her, “Could I maybe call you sometime?”<br/>
Luna smiled, “Yes” then they exchanged numbers. </p><p>Ann hearing them had a big smile on her face, of course she was totally going to take the credit, if they fell in love. </p><p>Anne kissed her neck and smilingly whispered, “You are so adorable, when you think you’ve done something great.”</p><p>Ann turned her head to look at Anne, “They are going to name their baby after me, you’ll see” Ann whispered back laughing a little.</p><p>Anne chuckled, “You are incorrigible” moving her head so she could kiss Ann’s lips. </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>